Fire and Ice
by mikpieboo
Summary: Catalina Amaro, the baby sister Nick Amaro, is transfer to the 16th and partnered with Sonny Carisi. Lina is shy and kept to herself while Sonny is upfront and honest. But soon fire meets ice and the two fall head over heels in love. Their only problems are Nick, their jobs and her secrets. Join Lina Amaro and Sonny Carisi in a battle of Fire and Ice.
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed my shield and my gun off my dresser, I fixed my long brown hair into a bun and clipped my shield and my gun to my hip. I slipped on a pair of easy to walk in flats and hurried out to my kitchen. "Albert come here boy." I called as took a bite of my bagel. I grabbed my purse and my keys as Albert, my Belgium Malinois, whined below me. "I'll see you later baby boy." I said petting him and hurrying out the door. I walked down to the busy streets of New York and started to walk. I walked down the street and saw the precinct. I took a deep breath and walked in. I pressed the button to go up to the floor of my new squad room, as the door was closing it opened and let a tall man in.

"You going to the SVU?" He asked in a quick voice as I shook my head yes. "I'm Sonny." He said trying to make conversation.

"Cat." I said quietly as the door opened. I walked out and quickly walked into the squad room.

"Catalina right?" said a tall dark hair woman.

"Yes ma'am that would be me." I said smiling softly as she smiled back.

"Let's go to my office and talk for a bit." She said as I followed her to a large office. "I'm Sargent Oliva Benson. I'm very glad to see you transfer from K-9 to SVU." She said as she sat down. "

My brother talks a lot about Special Victims." I said as I sat on the couch in front of her. "I'm glad to have another female. Sometimes I can't leave the office, and sometimes female vics don't want to talk to the guys." She said as I nodded. "I'm glad I can be of help." I said as I stood up as she walked to the door. "Carisi come here." She said as the man from the elevator walked in.

"Carisi meet your new partner. Catalina Amaro." Oliva said as he looked at me shocked.

"Amaro, as in Nick Amaro?" Carisi said confused as I nodded as I looked through the window and saw Nick walk in.

"Yep, he's my older brother. He sorta doesn't know that I'm in SVU yet." I said as Benson smiled at me.

"You want to surprise him." She said as walked to the door.

"Nick, can I talk to you for a minute." She said as he walked towards the office.

"What going on Liv?" He asked as he saw me. "Catalina está todo bien?" Nick asked worried in Spanish as I smiled.

"Todo esta bien. Ahora soy un detective de víctimas especiales." I replied back as he turned to Benson. "How did my sister become part of SVU?" He asked shocked.

"They requested a detective, and I got asked to join." I said as Nick looked at Carisi confused.

"Is Carisi her partner?" Nick said slowly.

"Yes, he will be. Everything okay Nick?" Oliva asked as I looked at him.

"Nicolás Amaro no te atrevas a empezar esa basura sobre protectora ahora." I said lowly so that only he can hear.

"You two talk in Spanish often?" Carisi asked as he picked up on it.

"Only when it needs to be between the two of us." I said as we walked out of the office. I walked to an empty desk and sat down, I opened the laptop and started to look at open cases.

"Alright, Rollins I want you to Catalina to Bellevue to talk to Frida Garcia. 16-year-old that says that her school teacher assaulted her." Benson said as I stood and followed a short blonde woman outside. I got into one of the black cars as she started to drive.

"Never knew Nick had another sister. He only talks about one." Rollins said starting to make conversation. "Nick isn't too fond of Sonya." I said as I caught a glimpse at the hospital.

"So, do you go by Catalina or another name?" She asked as we parked.

"You can call me Kit-Kat." I said as I got out.

"I like it Kit-Kat. You can call me Manda." She said as she got out and we walked to the hospital.

"We are here to speak to Frida Porter." I said flashing my badge to the nurse at her station.

"Are you the detectives?" asked a woman with a thick accent as we walked down to the hall to Frida's room.

"Yes, I'm Detective Rollins and this is Detective Amaro. Is Frida up?" Manda asked the older woman.

"No, and we don't want to press charges." She said crossing her arms.

"Why don't we talk to Frida, she if she wants to talk about it and get some help. Are you her abuela?" I asked as she nodded.

"Frida está mintiendo, Padre Martínez nunca le haría daño a nadie." She said speaking to me as Manda looked at me confused.

"¿Y si hablamos con ella y ver si ella quiere un poco de ayuda ?" I said as she nodded.

"Manda why don't you go and talk to Frida and I will stay and talk to Mrs. Garcia." I said as she nodded and walked into the hotel room.

"Why is your granddaughter here then if she is lying?" I asked as the grandmother sat down in front of me.

"Frida is a sinner. She came home late, pass curfew. Her uniform bloody and tore. She had cuts on her arms and fell down. It startled me, she muttered she was violada. She said it was her teacher Father Martinez. But it's impossiable, Peter came home an hour before here." She said as I took notes.

"Father Martinez lives with you?" I asked as she nodded.

"He is my fiance." She said proudly as I nodded.

"What school does she attend?" I asked as she wringed her hands.

"St. Mary of Our Lord Jesus Christ." She said as I wrote it down.

"Alright, I'm going to go and send Detective Rollins out to talk to you about what happened when Frida came home, okay?" I said as she nodded. I turned around and knocked on the door. Rollins opened it and let me in.

"Frida this is Detective Catalina Amaro." Manda said as Frida looked at me.

"No estoy mintiendo detective." She said as I turned to Amanda.

"You want to talk to the grandmother and I'll talk her about her soon to be grandfather." I said as she caught the hint. Manda walked out of the room as I walked over to Frida's bed.

"Frida, I know this is scary but do you think you can tell me about Peter Martinez?" I asked as I looked at her. She has bruises on her cheeks and around her neck.

"He is engaged to my abuela. She says I'm lying. He is my catechism teacher." Frida said as her voice cracked.

"Do you think you can tell me about the attack?" I asked as she tried to sit up. "I was in catechism class and Father Martinez told me I had to stay after class. I wasn't talking or anything, I'm a good kid." Frida said as I nodded.

"Alright, what happened after class." I said as she took a deep breath.

"I told my friend Tony to wait for me when I get out." She said as opened my notebook.

"What is Tony's last name?" I asked as she shrunk.

"Smith. Anthony Smith." She said as I wrote it down.

"Did Tony wait for you when you got out of the classroom?" I asked as she shook her head no. "What happened after class?" I asked, she had a single tear go down her face.

"Father Martinez told me that I was being a bad girl, that I was taunting him. He said that taunting him is like taunting God. I'm going to become a nun when I turn 18. He told me if I wanted to be a good nun that I needed to ask God for forgiveness. The only way to be forgiven is through him." She said as tears completely running down.

"Okay, Frida do you need a minute to calm down." I said as she shook her head yes.

I handed her a tissue as she wiped her face.

"He pushed up my skirt, and put a finger in me." She said as she shook in fear.

"Did you tell him no, try to get away?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I froze I was too scary. I'm sorry." She said as I shook my head.

"It's not your fault sweetie. You couldn't stop him. Your grandmother says you're not going to press charges but that's up to you." I said as she shook her head no.

"I want to press charges." She said as I handed her the SVU card.

"If you need to talk to anyone call this number and ask for Cat okay?" I said as Amanda walked in with the grandmother rushing in.

"Frida que se encuentran en muchos problemas cuando lleguemos a casa . ¿Cómo se atreve a manchar el nombre de Pedro . Que debería batir con una pulgada de su vida de pecado ." She said in a bitterly sweet tone as I clenched my jaw.

"Si alguien se atreve a ponerle la mano encima a esa chica va a ser arrestado y que será puesto en un hogar de acogida." I said as Amanda looked at me confused

"We will be in touch." Manda said not catching the meaning of the Grandmother. I reluctantly followed her out.

"What was she saying back there?" Amanda asked as we got back into the car to drive back to the office.

"She said that she is going to beat her within an inch of her life." I said as Manda looked at me shocked.

"You going to tell Liv." She said as I pulled out my phone.

"Yes." I said checking the time.

"If she threatens it now, she's going to get released and then get beaten. We need to go to Liv." I said as we hurried back to the office. "Sarge can I talk to you for a moment." I said as I walked in.

"Everything okay with the victim." Oliva asked confused as we walked into her office.

"We need to get that girl out of her grandmother's custody. " I said as Liv looked at me confused.

"What?" She asked confused.

"The grandmother is engaged and is living with her rapist. The grandmother threatens to beat the girl within an inch of her life." I said explaining.

"Catalina that isn't enough for a warrant." She said shaking her head sadly as I shook my head.

"Sargent, the victim is terrified. The grandmother said Frida que se encuentran en muchos problemas cuando lleguemos a casa . ¿Cómo se atreve a manchar el nombre de Pedro . Que debería batir con una pulgada de su vida de pecado ." I said as she looked at me confused.

"One moment. Nick come here." I said opening the door to let him in.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Frida encuentra en muchos problemas cuando lleguemos a casa. Cómo se atreve a Sully el nombre de Pedro. Me golpearon con una pulgada de su vida de pecado."I said to him. "What did I just say." I said as he faced Oliva.

"She said that Frida you are in so much trouble when we get home, How dare you smear Peter's name. I'll beat you within an inch of your sinful life." He said as Oliva nodded. Then a different detective, I believe his name is Fin, opened the door.

"Liv we have a young girl on the phone. She said she needs to talk to Cat." He said handing me the phone. "Hello?" I said as I hurried crying on the other side.

"Frida, is that you?" I asked as I put her on speaker.

"Detective Amaro, my abuela is trying to hurt me. Her and Father Peter are trying to hurt me. Please help!" She whispered as I heard yelling in Spanish in the background.

"Frida where are you?" I asked as Oliva hurried out and started to give orders.

"I'm in my basement. My grandmother tried to give me to Peter but I got away." She said as I heard go silent.

"Frida?" I said as I heard screaming and the line go dead. I dropped the phone and ran out to the squad room. "We need to move fast." I said to Liv as she started to instruct people.

"Carisi, Amaros go to the house. ESU will be there soon. Fin, Rollins go to the school and pay the teacher a visit." She said as I hurried with Nick and Sonny to one of the cars from earlier. I slipped on a vest as we drove to the house that the call came from. Carisi turned on the sirens as we rushed to the house. I got out of the car and ran to the door. "La policía se abren!" I yelled

* * *

Translations

 ** _Catalina está todo bien = Catalina is everything okay?_**

 ** _Todo esta bien. Ahora soy un detective de víctimas especiales = Everything is fine. I am now a detective for Special Victims_**

 ** _Nicolás Amaro no te atrevas a empezar esa basura sobre protectora ahora = Nicholas Amaro don't you dare start that overprotective crap now_**

 ** _Frida está mintiendo, Padre Martínez nunca le haría daño a nadie. = Frida is lying , Father Martinez would never hurt anyone._**

 ** _¿Por qué no hablamos con ella y ver si ella quiere un poco de ayuda ? =Why don't we talk to her and see if she wants some help?_**

 ** _violada = raped_**

 ** _No estoy mintiendo detective. = I'm not lying detective_**

 ** _abuela = Grandmother_**

 ** _Frida que están en problemas cuando lleguemos a casa . ¿Cómo se atreve a manchar el nombre de Pedro . Voy batir con una pulgada de su vida de pecado . = Frida you are in trouble when we get home. How dare you smear the name of Peter. I going beat with in a inch of your sinful life._**

 ** _Si alguien se atreve a ponerle la mano encima a esa chica , ella será puesto en un hogar de acogida. =If someone dares to lay a hand on that girl, she will be put into a foster home._**

 ** _La policía se abren! =Police open!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"La policía se abren!" I yelled as I banged on the door.

I motion to Nick to kick it in. Nick kicked it down and I pulled out my gun. "Police come out with your hands up!" I yelled as Nick, Carisi and I spilt up. I went to the basement and saw a figure run pass me. "Police let me see your hands!" I yelled as I pointed my gun at a African American boy as he put his hands up.

"Don't shoot!" He said holding a locket in his hand as I lowered my gun.

"Nick, Carisi I got the someone." I said as I put my gun back in the holster. Carisi came down towards us as the boy tried to run. I took off after him, He pulled out a knife and tried to stab me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him as he jerked around.

"Drop the knife Tony, it isn't worth going to jail over it." I said as he pushed me to the ground and held the knife at my throat.

"You're are not take Frida away from me! Promise me!" He yelled as he was pulled off by Nick.

"Save it buddy." Carisi said as he helped me up. "You good Cat?" He asked as Nick led him upstairs.

"Get him back to the precinct and let him sit in holding till we look through this." I said as I walked with the others upstairs. I walked to the second floor and looked into a young girl's room. Clothes were thrown around and bottles of perfume were broken. "Well, this is a mess." I said as I slipped on a pair of latex glove.

"She was here. Her medical bracelet is on the window sill.

"Amaro, you need to come see this." Carisi said calling out as I walked into the master bedroom.

"What?" I asked as Carisi opened a large blue plastic tub filled with explicated photos and of videotapes.

"Oh God." I said as I picked up on of the more recent photo.

"What was on top of this stuff?" I asked as Carisi held up some bibles. "Great, well we have kiddie porn and a whole lot of other charges." I said as CSU walked in.

"Hey you okay, first day on the job and you had a knife to your throat." Carisi said as I walked outside with him to watch Nick walk away from the patrol car where Tony was held.

"I'm fine." I said brushing it off.

"Well Romeo isn't much help." Nick said as I shook my head.

"Nick, he is trying to protect his girlfriend. He said that he doesn't want Frida to be taken away." I said as we got back into the car and driving back to the precinct.

"Doesn't mean he can pull a knife on a woman." Carisi said as I got out.

"So if I was a man it would be different?" I said crossing my arms.

"That not what I meant." He said quickly as my eyes flamed with anger.

"That's what it sounded like. I might be a woman but I can defend my self greasie." I yelled as I walked inside.

"It's Carisi!" He yelled back as I rolled my eyes. I walked into the squad room as Oliva was talking to the grandmother.

"My granddaughter was kidnapped by that hooligan friend of her Tony. I told her to stay away from him but no she doesn't listen." She said rambling to Liv as she calmed her down.

"Well detectives just brought him in for questions. We will find your granddaughter." She said as she walked back into the squad.

"Nick just called about the photos and about Tony." She said as I nodded.

"Liv could I interview him alone." I said as Nick and Carisi walked into the room.

"I don't think that's a smart idea." She said shaking her head.

"I already have a connection to him. I promised him that we would protect Frida." I said as she smiled at me softly.

"Alright, just be careful okay?" She said as we walked to what they call "The Box". I walked in and saw him pacing.

"Alright Tony, why don't you have a seat." I said as I sat down.

"I'm sorry about the knife." He said quietly as I nodded.

"Tony I need you to tell me where Frida is?" I said as he sat in front of me.

"I can't." He said shaking his head.

"Tony we aren't taking her away, we are trying to help her. I know you care a lot about her but you need to help us help her." I said as he looked at me shaking his head.

"They will tell her. He will hurt Frida again. I told her I would protect her." He said as I looked at him confused.

"Has Peter Martinez hurt Frida before?" I asked as I pulled out my notebook.

"He touches her during class. It makes her uncomfortable, she sometimes comes to my house and we sleep together. When I say that it's not sex. We just lay down and cuddle next to each other. She tells me that Father Martinez does horrible things to her. He makes her have sex with him." He said as I nodded my head as the door opened to reveal my partner.

"I'm not talking with him." Tony said as Carisi sat next to me.

"Look Tony you are going to jail for aggravated assault upon a police officer. That's a Class B felony, you're going away for a long time." Carisi said as Tony stood up and cut him off.

"I want my lawyer." He said as I stood up and tapped Carisi's shoulder.

"Alright Tony it's up to you." He said as he walked outside.

"What the hell Carisi!? He was telling me about Frida and Martinez, then you go and tell him he is going to prison!" I yelled as Liv and the detective from earlier walked over.

"What's going on?" Oliva asked as I looked at her.

"Tony lawyered up. Carisi came in and told him about his possible Class B felony." I said as I glared at Carisi.

"He trusts me. He told me that Frida comes to his house and tells him everything." I said as I looked into the box and saw him on his cell phone talking to someone.

"Frida, look I'm in huge trouble. I'm trying to get out of it. Stay put till I can get out. Ik hou van je Frida." He said as he hung up. I saw a tall man walk in.

"Ellis, taking you are here for Anthony Smith." Oliva said as he nodded.

"My client was retained by his girlfriend Frida Martinez. She said he is being falsely accuse by a very jumpy new detective." He said as I raised my hand.

"He pulled a knife on me and nearly attacked me. I'll wait till a D.A shows up and I'll tell him my idea." I said as I followed Ellis into the room. I turned around and came face to face with my partner.

"You're not coming in." I said as my dark chocolate brown bore into his lighter caramel eyes.

"Alright fine you win." He said as he took a step back. I turned around and walked in.

"Tony, I'm sorry about my partner. He is going through some things right now. Look I want to ask you about the phone call you made to Frida." I said as Ellis sat next to Tony.

"I didn't call her." He said as he shook his head.

"Tony I heard you call her. You said something that I didn't understand. You need to tell us where she is?" I said as Ellis leaned over to speak to him.

"My client will speak if he is not charged with the assault. He will be a witness and fully cooperate with you. Only if the charges are drop to misdemeanor assault." Ellis said as I nodded my head.

"I'll bring it up to the D.A." I said as I pulled out my notebook. "Tony, I want you to show me a sign of good faith and tell me about where Frida is. She called almost 45 minutes ago, we found her hospital bracelet on her window sill. She said she was in the basement; how could her bracelet be upstairs." I said as he leaned over and talked to Ellis. Ellis motioned Tony to speak.

"She called me and said the Peter tried to hurt her again. I told her to climb out her window and hid in the basement. I told her to wait till I got there and then we would go back to my place and wait. I got her and we back to my house. My parents are in New Jersey for business and I told her to wait. Then as we were leaving, she realized she dropped her locket. I told her I would go and get it. Her grandmother came down to the basement. She was yelling in Spanish and then Father Peter said that we need to call the cops. Say that she was taken by me and that he would go back to the school and that she would go to the police station. Then you guys came and the rest is explanatory." He said looking down as the door opened. It revealed as short Cuban man with a briefcase and Oliva.

"Barba this is Catalina Amaro, our newest detective." She said as the man nodded towards me. "Miss Amaro and I are well acquainted with each other." Rafael said smiling at me shortly before turning towards Ellis with a straight face.

"Bayard Ellis, I'm willing to give Anthony a misdemeanor assault charge, 20 days jail time nothing severe. If he fully corporates." Barba said speaking fast.

"I'll take it. I want to help Frida." Tony said nodding.

"Alright Tony, I want you to call Frida. Tell her to meet you somewhere." I said as Carisi walked in.

"One-word Detective, you will get kicked out of this room." Ellis said as he sat next to me.

"Okay fine." Tony said as he pulled out his phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Frida it's me. I got out. Grab my bag on my bed and meet me at Bryant Park at 8. I got a hold of my brother's friend. He said he will drive us to the boarder. I love you Frida I'll see you later." He said as he hung up. "Alright, now let's go get her." I said standing up.


	3. Chapter 3

"You need to take someone with you." Liv said as I walked with Tony going out into the squad room.

"Liv, what if we send Carisi." I said as she looked at me confused.

"I don't know, what if Frida senses something is wrong." Liv said as Tony spoke up.

"She has never meet my brother Apollo. He is in the Air Force. She wouldn't know who he is." Tony said as Liv nodded.

"Alright, I'll take care of the Grandmother. Catalina go with them and make sure we have no surprises." Liv said as we all hurried and drove to Bryant Park at 8 at night.

"She's here." Tony said pointing to the figure on the bench.

"Alright, now the plan is go talk to her and then explain to her that she is going into protective custody and if she puts up a fight. Then you need to arrest for running away." I said as Carisi nodded.

"You can't arrest her." Tony said shaking his head.

"We are doing it in her interests." I said as I helped Carisi with his wire along with Tony's.

"Alright, you guys are set." I said as I got back into the car. I watched Tony run up the hill with Carisi.

"Frida, this is Sonny. Apollo said that he can help us run." Tony said as I hurried rustling.

"I can help you guys out." Carisi said as I heard a sigh.

"Alright one more thing. Frida Porter you are under protective custody." Carisi as I heard yelling and running. I through off my seatbelt and opened the door.

"Frida, you are safe." I yelled as I ran out of the car up the hill.

"I'm not going with you!" She yelled as she pulled out a knife.

"Frida, look at me." I said calmly as Carisi backed up.

"I'm not going with you." She said pointing the knife at me.

"Frida, they can't hurt you. We are going to arrest Father Peter for the photos and the videotapes." I said as I took a step towards her.

"It's not just him. I can't take it anymore." She said as she cut her wrists. I ran up to her and put pressure on her wrists.

"Call a bus now!" I yelled as Carisi started to radio for help.

"It won't help. I'm hemophiliac." She said as she passed out.

"Get them here now!" I yelled as she started to collapse. I heard sirens as paramedics rushed up the hill.

"Catalina come on let them do their jobs." Carisi said helping me stand up.

"She needs to be under suicide watch. Only the police can visit her." I said to myself as I walked back to the car.

"Hell of a first day." I said breaking the silence as we drove back to the station.

"Yeah it is. You okay you looked really scared up at the hill." Carisi asked as we pulled up to the station. "

I'm fine." I said as we walked in.

"Carisi, Catalina I just heard about Frida. Doctors said that she is stabilized and put under suicide watch." Oliva said explaining about Frida as I sat down in my desk as Carisi walked in.

"Carisi, Cat I want you guys to head home. Everyone else is already gone. Fin and Rollins got the priest and he is now in holding. Get some sleep." She said as I got up, I said good night to her and hurried for the door. I walked outside and saw the pouring rain. I groaned and pulled my blazer over my head and ran home.

I ran into my building and pulled off my flats. I walked upstairs and unlocked my door. I was greeted by Albert.

"Hey baby boy. Were you good?" I asked kneeling down and petting him. I walked in and put my wet clothes in the washer and walked into my room. I changed into a pair of black jeans and a long t-shirt. I walked into my kitchen and started to cook leftovers as my doorbell rang. I put down my pan of marinara sauce and put the chain on my door.

I opened it and saw Carisi drenched in rain water.

"Carisi?" I asked as I shut the door and undid the chain.

"How did you find my place?" I asked as I opened the door and let him in.

"I asked your brother. Nearly shot me when I did. I told him I need to talk to you." Carisi said rubbing the back of his neck. I shut the door behind him as Albert came trotting out from my bedroom, he looked at Carisi and started to growl.

"Easy Albert. It's okay." I said patting his side as I walked back to my kitchen.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I warmed up noodles.

"Well… I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. I didn't mean to underestimate you." He said quickly as I smiled at him.

"Thank you Carisi. Why don't you stay for dinner?" I said as he nodded.

"What are you having?" He asked as I poured the red sauce on the pasta.

"Red Pasta." I said pouring on some cheese on top. "You have any wine?" He asked as I stopped, ridged in my spot.

"I don't drink." I said grabbed a can of Pepsi.

"You want some help?" I said grabbing one of the plates.

"Thanks."Carisi said smiling as I walked over to the table. I sat down and started to eat.

"This is good." Carisi said trying to make small talk as he sat down in front of me as I nodded and put my hand in my shirt pock. I fiddled with my new sobriety coin in my hand as it dropped.

"What was that?" He asked as he looked up the table. I put my foot on the coin. I slid it to me as I picked it up. "What's that?" Carisi asked confused as I put it in my coin in my pocket.

"It's nothing." I said quickly as Carisi looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I wrapped my around my stomach.

"No judgement?" I asked as he nodded yes. "It's my sobriety chip." I said


	4. Chapter 4

"It's my sobriety chip." I said as he looked at me shocked. "It's okay, It is something I don't really tell people." I said laughing nervous.

"How long have you been sober?" He asked as I started to clean up.

"7 years. Albert was a my 7 year sobriety gift from Nick." I said as I filled Albert's dish full of food and set it on the ground.

"Wow that's really good." He said as I sat on the couch.

"You can sit down if you'd like." I said as he sat next to me.

"Why did you start drink, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked nervous as I smiled at him.

"I started when I was 16. I got into the wrong crowd and I thought that I was, Nick only know that I did it when I was 18. He found out when I was 25, He saw that I had bottles of rum and a good gram of weed. I was running out of money and nearly went into prostitution…" I said quietly towards the end.

"Wow…" Carisi said as I smile sadly.

"But that was the past. Nick came to my place and set me straight. Then I went to the academy, got my life straighten up." I said as I stretched my arms.

"Well, enough about me. What about you Detective Sonny Carisi?" I asked as he sat up straight.

"Well. I have 3 younger sisters and I am studying to be a lawyer." He said as I nodded.

"Wow, that's awesome. You must be like Nick around your little sisters." I said laughing as he chuckled.

"I am at times." He said as I yawned.

"Well, I better be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow at the station?" Carisi said as I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said quietly as I walked to the door with him.

"Goodnight Sonny." I said as I closed the door. I smiled to myself and walked into my bathroom. I turned on my water and undressed. I got in and started to wash my hair and shave. I turned off the water and got out. I walked into my room and got changed into my pajamas. I turned off my lights and climbed into bed. I covered up and fell asleep. I woke up to my phone blaring as an alarm. I sat up and rubbed Albert's sleepy head and got up. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white button down. I slipped on a pair of leopard flats and grabbed my bag. I put my shield and gun on my hip and walked out to the kitchen. I grabbed my coffee cup and hurried out the door, I looked my door. I walked into the street and saw Carisi standing by the door.

"Hey Sonny. What are you doing here?" I asked laughing as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well I thought you would like to get some coffee on our way to work." He said as I laughed.

"Yeah sure let's get some coffee." I said as we started to walk.

"So…" Carisi said as we walked.

"So…" I said laughing as we walked into a coffee shop.

"What's your favorite kind of flowers?" Carisi asked out of the blue as I ordered my Caramel Macchiato.

"Why do you ask?" I said laughing as he ordered black coffee.

"I just wondering." Carisi said as we walked inside the station.

"I like lavender." I said as we walked into the squad room.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked as Nick walked in with Amanda and Fin.

"Green." He said quietly as Benson walked out.

"Well, Father Peter is back to teaching." She said as I shook my head.

"Why? I thought that we arrested him for kiddie porn." I said frustrated as I stood up.

"Claims that it was the boyfriends, we could not pin it on him." She said as I clenched my fists.

"How is that man still allowed to teach." I said shaking my head. My phone buzzed as I picked it up.

"Oh great." I said as I put my phone down.

"What is it?" Oliva asked as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Frida tried again to kill herself. They had to sedate her." I said as pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What triggered it?" Oliva asked as I pulled off my coat.

"Her grandmother." I said as I throw it on the chair.

"I am going to talk to Father Martinez." I said as I started to walked toward the interrogation room.

"Nick go with her." Liv said as I saw Father Martinez sitting and waiting as I pass by the glass pane. I opened the door as Nick followed me in.

"Finally someone shows up." Martinez said as I closed the door behind Nick.

"You know why you are here right?" Nick asked as Martinez glared.

"It's about Margie's little granddaughter isn't it." Martinez said as I sat in front of him.

"Do you mean Frida?" I asked opening my notebook.

"Yes, Frida is something special." He said as Nick stood behind him.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked as Martinez looked at me. He pointed to my rosary.

"You're a catholic girl aren't you." Martinez asked suspiciously.

"I am." I nodded my head yes.

"You know I am a man of God correct."

"I do know that." I said as he put his hands on the table.

"You know it is wrong to go after me. Frida knew that taunting me was like taunting God, you go and attack me. You attack God." Martinez said as Nick grabbed the priest shirt.

"You threaten her?" Nick said with a tone of overprotective tone.

"Nick enough." I said as I stood up, Nick let go of his shirt and stalked off towards me.

"Did Frida taunt you?" I asked.

"She drove me wild. She acts so innocent. Margie was right. She is a wild girl." He said as I sat next to Martinez.

"What did she do that was so wild?" I asked innocently as he smiled at me.

"She wanted me to take pictures of her. She asked me to take so many pictures of her. She is a wildly, sinful girl." Martinez said laughing.

"Did she ask you to do anything else?" Nick asked as he caught on to my idea.

"She wanted to be videotaped. Margie said that I should just listen to her. She had been through enough." Martinez said as I raised my eyebrows.

"Did you ever hurt her in class?" Nick asked sitting next to me.

"I only did what was right." He said as I nodded.

"Alright then." I said as I got up.

"You know that Frida is a young girl correct." I asked started to edgy with my question.

"She is not a young girl. She is a full grown woman. I feel sorry for what I did to her though." He said as I banged on the door in the back corner. "Peter Martinez, you are under arrest for the charges of children pornography, and the rape of Frida Porter." I said as a uniform handcuffed and walked him out.

"Romans 12:19 Detective Amaro, Romans 12:19." He said as he was pulled out of the room. I shook my head and walked out of the room. I came face to face with Liv, Fin and Rafael.

"That was a good interrogation Cat. I see you haven't lost your touch." Rafael said smiling at me coyly as I blush.

"It's good to see you again Rafael." I said smiling at him softly as the others looked at me and Barba shocked.

"You two know each other?" Liv asked chucking softly.

"I used to be a defense attorney when Cat was Narcotics." Rafael said smiling at me as I blushed and hurried away. Rafi and I used to be on and off back in when I was Narcotics. He and I haven't been in touch in years. I was consumed in my own thoughts, I bumped into Sonny. I felled backwards as Sonny caught me by my elbow.

"Sorry about that." I said as he helped me up.

"It's alright, hey good job on the interrogation. Heard Nick nearly lost it on the suspect." Sonny said as I nodded.

"Nick got over protective again." I said laughing quietly as Nick walked up to me and Carisi.

"Hey Cat you busy tonight?" Nick asked me as I shook my head no.

"Nope, why do you ask?" I asked. "Zara wants to have you come over for dinner." Nick said as I chuckled softly.

"Of course. I have to make my niece happy." I said laughing as Nick smiled at me as Rafael walked over to us.

"Catalina, do you have a minute?" Rafael asked as I nodded.

"I'll be right back." I said as Nick nodded. I turned and followed Rafael down the hallway to the elevator. I pressed the down button as I looked around as the door closed. As soon as the door closed a pair of lips meet mine.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the door closed a pair of lips meet mine. I was stunned and put my hands on Rafael's chest.

"God, Lina I missed you so much." He said in a low purr as I blushed bright red as I smiled at him.

"Rafi, we can't do this, every time we see each other." I said as I shook my head.

"Lina, you always say that." He said as he nipped my ear causing me to giggle.

"Rafi we are going to get caught." I said as he groaned.

"The video in the elevator doesn't work." He said as I heard the elevator ding. I took a step back and took a step out.

"Lina where are you going?" Rafi said as he followed me outside.

"Rafael, when did you become a DA?" I asked as I stop to let him catch up to me.

"I became a ADA of Manhattan when you went into K-9. I thought I told you." Rafael said as we walked to a coffee cart nearby.

"When did you transfer into Special Victims?" Rafi asked as I ordered a hot chocolate.

"I got here a few days ago." I said as Rafi got his normal black coffee.

"You left Orion?" Rafi said shocked as he brought up my old bloodhound.

"Yeah, they asked for a new Detective in Special Victims. My CO gave me a recommendation." I said as we walked back towards the station.

"You said you would never leave your bloodhound." Rafi said as we got back into the building.

"I had to. I need to leave K-9." I said as I got in the elevator with him.

"Did something happen?" Rafi asked as I froze.

"Nothing happened." I said as I took a sip of my drink. I pressed the button and waited for to go back to the floor. I hurried out of the elevator and into the empty squad room. I smiled at the quietness and went straight to my desk. I walked over to it and saw a small bouquet of lavender with a small note attached. "Rafael did you get me flowers?" I asked turning around to see no one there. I picked up the little note.

"Who got you flowers?" Manda asked walking in with Fin with boxes of take out in hand.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at the note.

 _"Thought you'd like them – Sonny"_

"Carisi sent me flowers." I said as I put them down.

"Why would Carisi send you flowers?" Fin asked as I smelled them.

"I don't know." I said with a small smile as I put them down on my desk.

"Carisi has feelings for you?" Manda said as I shrugged my shoulders. I felt my phone ring in my back pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw a message from an old colleague in K-9.

"Well, we have another case." I said as Liv walked out of her office.

"Fin, take Catalina to the Lower East side. K-9 just found a child left bloody and beaten in a park." She said as I grabbed my coat. I hurried out with Fin as I shot a text back to my colleague.

"Who gave you the tip on the kid found in the park?" Fin asked as he started to drive.

"Old buddy in K-9." I said as I put my phone in my put my phone in my coat pocket. I caught sight of my old dog running around.

"I'm Detective Tutuola, this is- "Fin said as we got out and I cringed at the voice in front of me cut him off.

"Detective Catalina Amaro, still running around playing hero I see." Said my old Commander, James Conroe.

"Lieutenant Conroe. Nice to see you again." I said quietly as I started to look around as I saw EMTs hurrying a young boy on a gurney to a bus.

"What dog found him?" I asked with my back turned to my old Lieutenant.

"Orion did in fact." Conroe said as I caught sight of my bloodhound and his handler. The handler was yelling at Orion as I clenched my fists.

"Orion vienen aquí ." I commanded as Orion looked up to me and trotted over to me and sits in front of me.

"That's a very good el perro." I said rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" a young man running up to me.

"Johnson, that was Rion's old handler. Lin this is Robert Johnson. He is your "replacement". Quite a letdown if you ask me." Conroe said as Johnson grabbed Orion's collar.

"His name is Orion, like the constellation. Not Rion." I said roughly as Conroe came closer behind me.

"Can we get back on track?" I asked as Fin caught on to my uncomfortable situation.

"Yeah of course." Conroe said as a hand grazed the small of my back. I jumped slightly as Fin looked at me worried then looked at Conroe.

"How did you guys find the boy?" Fin asked as I walked over to him and stood next to Fin.

"We got called by some unis to find a gun." Conroe said as I looked at Conroe and then Orion.

"Orion is a cadaver and search and rescue dog, why is he looking for a gun?" I asked confused as Orion laid down.

"We are training him to do more." Conroe said as I started to look around.

"May I?" I asked as I held my hand out for Orion's leash.

"Sure." Johnson said as I took the leash and walked Orion over towards a group of bushes.

"Búsqueda de Orión." I said giving him his command.

Orion started to sniff around and started to pull me in the bush, I followed him into the brush and went a little further down the path. Orion sat down next to a pile of dirt and looked up at me.

"We got something." I said calling out as Fin runs over to me.

"Buen perro de Orión." I said patting Orion's head and kneeling down. I pulled a pair of gloves out of my back pocket and sifted through the pile of dirt. I found a bloody cloth, I smelled it quickly and shook my head.

"This rag is covered in Chloroform." I said as I got up.

"Well what did I tell you Robert. Lin has a sixth sense of this kind of stuff." Conroe said smiling towards me that caused me to shift my weight in uncomfortable by his look.

"Cat let's head back and tell Liv about the rag." Fin said as I shook my head and handed the leash back to Johnson.

"You are always welcomed back Lin to help out with Orion." Conroe said as I hurried back to the car. I got in and watched Fin talk to Conroe for a minute then turn around and head back to the car.

I sat in silence as Fin looked over at me.

"Did that Conroe ever do anything like that?" He asked as I looked at him confused.

"Like what?" I asked confused. "He touched your back and you jumped ten feet. He kept giving you looks that made your skin crawl. What did he do?" Fin asked slowly as I shook my head.

"It's nothing. He is normally a lot more forward." I said looking out the window.

"He ever cross any lines?" Fin asked as he pulled up to the station.

"Depends on what lines you are asking about." I said as I got out and hurried up to the squad room. I hurried pass and fell over someone.

"¡Maldito sea!" I said losing my temper as Fin walked in behind me.

"Easy Lina, you okay?" Sonny asked he helped me up.

"I'm fine." I said as I brushed off my shirt.

"No you aren't what's wrong?" Sonny asked as I shook my head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I said as I hurried over to my desk. I logged into my computer and started to do reports as Nick and Amanda walked in from the hall and Oliva walked out of her office.

"So we just went and talked the doctors that are taking care of the kid. His name Theo Edison. He is ten years old from Washington DC, he lives with his older brother named Doctor Clark Edison. Edison said that Theo was on a trip with his school. Older brother said he is coming in to talk to us." Amanda said as I nodded. "Did the ME find any traces of Chloroform in the boy's system?" I asked as I looked at Amanda. "Yeah, they found some in his bloodstream." She said looking at the file in her hands. "Does the boy know how he got into the park?" Fin asked as I sat back in my chair.

"Nope, kid can't speak, he was unconscious the entire time were there. Theo had a medical bracelet on him that helped ID him, the kid has Diabetes." Nick said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Well, Orion found a bloody chloroform rag at the scene, and the kid showed signs of blunt force trauma." I said as I printed off a picture of the rag that CSU sent over.

"Who is Orion?" Sonny asked confused as I pulled my phone out and showed him my phone screen phone. It was of me and Orion, the day of the first trail we ever had him as admissible evidence.

"Alright, Fin and Nick go get the brother. Amanda, I want you and Lina to go see if the boy is talking. Carisi, go talk to the teachers on Theo's trip." Liv said divvying out our tasks. I hurried out with Amanda to a car and we got in. I started to drive to Bellevue as Amanda started to read to me the case file.

"So this morning K-9 got a call about a nutcase that had a gun. Sent their dogs out to find it. Instead they found a young boy, nude and unconscious in the park." Manda said as I shook my head.

"What dogs did they send out?" I asked as I pulled in towards the hospital.

"Says they had Agro, Draco and Orion." She said as I shook my head.

"It would make sense to have Argo and Draco. But Orion being there does not make any sense." I said shaking my head. "Why?" She asked as I parked. "Argo and Draco are gun and bomb dogs. Orion is trained to find cadavers and people." I said as I turned off the car and got out. I hurried up to the pediatric unit and went straight to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Theo Edison." I said as the nurse looked at her clipboard.

"Theo Edison is currently in surgery." The nurse said as Amanda walked up towards the desk.

"Why is he in surgery?" I asked as she looked at the board again.

"His liver is shutting down; he has Hepatitis B." She said as I look at the nurse shocked.

"Okay then. We need to tell Liv now." I said as Amanda and I walked out of the hospital.

"This poor kid." Amanda said shaking her head as we drove to the station. I parked the car and hurried inside.

"Hey Sarge, did you know that the victim has Hep B?" I asked as I walked into her office.

"He has what?" Liv asked shocked.

"Kid has Hepatitis B." I said as she nodded.

"The older brother just got here with his fiancée." Liv said, looking at her phone as I nodded.

"Lina, you worked with the K-9 unit for how long?" Liv asked as I put my hands in my pockets.

"About 4 years." I said as she nodded. "Go talk to them, see if why they had a search and rescue dog out looking for a gun." She said as I nodded.

"Okay." I said as I walked out and hurried to the K-9 Precinct. I walked in and was greeted by the familiar sounds and smells of the kennel. "Lin, what are you doing here?" Conroe asked as he walked up behind me.

"I want to talk to you about Orion." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Anything for you, Lin." Conroe said in a low purr that made my skin crawl. He led me to his office and closed the door. "What do you need to talk about Lin." He asked as he sat down in his desk chair.

* * *

Translations

 _ **Orion vienen aquí = Orion come here**_

 _ **Búsqueda de Orión= Orion Search**_

 _ **Buen perro de Orión= Good dog Orion**_

 _ **¡Maldito sea!= Damn it**_


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you need to talk about Lin." He asked as he sat down in his desk chair.

"Why was Orion sent out to find a gun, when you had Argo and Draco out?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I already told you Lin. We are training him to do more." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"You and I both know that Orion was specifically trained for cadavers and for search and rescue. Training him find a gun or explosives would be overloading him." I said as he stood up.

"Since when did you decide what that dog learns?" He yelled as I glared at him.

"I worked with him for three years. Of course I know that dog better than any other handler." I said yelling back.

"Last time I checked. I was the commanding officer of this unit. Now you either you take my word and respect it or else." He said getting in my face. I took a step back as he grabbed my arm hard, digging his fingernails into my bicep. I tried to pull away as he pulled me closer to him.

"Let me go, please." I said trying to pull away again.

"Oh Lin, you need to have someone put some respect into you." Conroe said as he lifted his free hand and slapped me hard across the face. I pushed away from him and as he scratched my arm. My vision was blurry from the tears coming down my face as he swung his fist into my cheek. I grabbed the door handle as he grabbed my hair. I let out a cry as he pulled me to the ground. I heard my phone ring as I kicked Conroe in the stomach. He fell to the ground as I got up and grabbed my phone. I hurried out of the office and straight to a diner nearby. I got into the diner and ran straight to the women's restroom. I locked the door and took a look at my face into the mirror. I had a black eye and bruising around my left temple, I touched my split lip. I picked up my phone saw that I had 2 missed calls from Liv and Nick. I put my phone in back pocket and hurried out of the bathroom and went back to the station. I kept my head down and hurried to my desk. I grabbed my purse and hurried to the bathroom. I pulled out some make-up I had in my bag as I heard the door open and shut.

"Lina what on earth happened to you?" Amanda as I put my head down.

"It's nothing." I said as I applied some cover up.

"Who hit you?" She asked she put her hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and put my makeup back in purse.

"Manda I'm fine, just got roughed up." I said as we walked out.

"Your brother is going to have a fit." She said as I sat down at my desk. I touched my lip gingerly as my gaze met Liv's.

"Catalina, can you step into my office?" She said as I nodded and walked into her office.

"Yes Sargent?" I asked as she sat at her desk.

"What happened when you were at K-9." She asked as I looked down.

"Lina, you are not in trouble." She said as I shook my head.

"It's nothing I promise." I said as she got up. "Did Conroe attack you?" She asked as my face fell.

"What happened?" Liv asked as I looked at her.

"Conroe and I got into verbal conflict, then he physical attacked me. I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said as she shook her head.

"He attacked you." Liv said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Sarge I'm fine I promise." I said as she nodded. "You might want to tell Nick that." She said as I heard the door open and came face to face with my older brother.

"¿Quien te hizo esto?" Nick asked in a low voice as I looked down.

"Estoy bien Nick." I said as Nick looked at Liv.

"Sarge, do you mind if I talk to my sister in private?" He asked as Liv got up and nodded.

"I'll leave you two." She said closing the door behind her. "Really Nick?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"What happened to you?" Nick asked as he looked at my black eye.

"It's nothing." I said as I went towards the door. He grabbed my wrist, I winced in pain as he looked into my eyes.

"Hermanita lo que pasó ? Dime por favor." He asked pleading as I closed my eyes.

"¿Podemos hablar después?" I asked quietly as he looked at me.

"Prometer?" He asked as I nodded.

"Prometer." I said as I opened the door and walked out. I sat at my desk and logged into my computer.

"Alright everyone. Clock out and get some rest." Liv said as I got up. I walked pass Sonny as I walked outside.

"Lina, Lord what happened to your face?" He asked as I shook my head.

"My lord, why is everyone asking me that?" I asked shaking my head.

"What happened?" He asked as I started to walk back to my apartment.

"Just got roughed up, nothing too bad." I said as I walked into my building.

"Catalina, who hurt you?" Sonny asked as I looked at him.

"Sonny why do you care?" I asked as he looked at me long and hard.

"Because…" He said trying to find the right words. "Because why Sonny?!" I asked as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Because you are my partner. I need to have your back." Sonny said as I shook my head.

"Trust me Sonny. I know you have you have my back." I said as I smiled at him.

"Okay." He said smiling at me as I turned around and unlocked my door. I waved goodbye to him and closed my door. I smiled softly as Albert trotted over to me as I walked into my kitchen. I put my phone in the counter as I knelt down to floor. "Hey there handsome." I said as I rubbed his head. I walked over to my room and changed out of my slacks and button up and into a pair of old jeans and a pastel tank top. I grabbed my black cardigan and I slipped into a pair of black Toms. I heard my phone ring in kitchen. I hurried out to my phone and grabbed it. "Hello?" I answered as I walked back to my room to grab my purse.

"Detective Amaro?" said as voice that I never heard before.

"This is she, who is this?" I asked as I picked up my purse.

"I'm Clark Edison. Your Sargent gave me your number because your dog found my brother. Was my brother really found in a park naked and beaten?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Unfortunately he was." I said as I heard him take in a sharp breath. "Doctor Edison may I ask you something?" I asked as I started to walk towards my door.

"Was your brother ever diagnosed with Hepatitis B?" I asked as I head a gasp.

"No! Why are you asking this?" He asked as he got angry.

"Sir do you think we can talk tomorrow at the station?" I asked as he responded with a yes. I told him good bye and hung up. I grabbed my coat and locked my door. I walked to Nick's neighborhood and knocked on the door. I heard the patter of feet and saw the door open.

"Auntie Cat!" Zara said as I knelt down and hugged her.

"What's up ZZ." I said as she led me inside.

"Daddy is making dinner." She said as I closed the door.

"He is? Are you making sure he doesn't burn it? I said as Nick walked out of his kitchen laughing.

"Wow, doubting my cooking skill Cat." He said as I laughed as I nodded.

"You nearly burnt down my apartment when you came over to make spaghetti." I said as he put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright you win." Nick said as Zara tugged on my arm. "What's up ZZ?" I said as I looked down to her.

"Can you play dolls with me?" She asked as I nodded as Nick headed back to the kitchen.

"Go grab your dolls for me chickie. Your papi and I need to talk." I said as she nodded happily and hurried to her room.

"What's up?" Nick asked as we walked to his kitchen.

"How is everything with Maria." I asked as I grabbed a Coke from his fridge.

"We are working things out. She just took a job in LA. She wants to take Zara and have me move out there." He said as I shook my head.

"Nick you can't leave New York." I said as he agreed with me.

"I know that, I can't leave the squad or Gil." He said as I nodded as he mentioned my nephew.

"How is he and Cynthia?" I asked as I took a sip.

"They are doing good. I know what you are doing and it's not working." He said as he took a boiling pot of pasta off the burner.

"I have no clue what you are talking about?" I said with a small smile.

"Zara, dinner." He said walking out of the kitchen as I started to boil the pasta sauce and chicken for Nick.

"Auntie?" Zara said as I stirred the pot of sauce.

"Yes ZZ?" I asked as I grabbed the plates next to me.

"Did you get a ouchie?" She asked pointing at my eye.

"Yeah baby girl I did." I said as I handed a small plate of chicken parmesan to her.

"Nick come eat." I yelled out as he hurried back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, thanks." He said as he took the plate from me.

"What is wrong?" I asked as I sat down with them at the table.

"It's something we will talk about later." Nick said as I nodded.

"Daddy can we please get a puppy?" Zara asked out of the blue as Nick spit out some of his beer.

"What?" He asked as I started to laugh.

"I really want a puppy." She said pleading as Nick looked at me.

"What?" I asked putting my hands up.

"Have you been talking to her about a new puppy?" He asked as I shook my head.

"It was not me this time I swear." I said laughing as Zara started to beg for a new puppy.

"Zara go get ready for bed." Nick said as Zara looked at him sad.

"Auntie and I have to play dolls." Zara whined as I got up.

"I know bugga boo but your Papi and I have to talk about adulto things. Okay mija?" I asked as she nodded.

"Can you at least tuck me in Auntie?" She asked as I nodded.

"Of course bugga boo. Go get your pajamas on okay." I said as I helped Nick clean up.

"You keep stalling." Nick said as I shook my head.

"I am not." I said as I went to Zara's bedroom.

"Auntie can you read me a story." She said as I shook my head.

"No esta noche, cariño lo siento ." I said as she climbed into bed. I covered her up with her pink quilt I made for her for her birthday last year. "Buenas noches ZZ" I said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Auntie." She said sleepily as I closed her door quietly.

"She finally asleep?" Nick said sitting on the couch.

"Yep. Out like a light." I said sitting next to him.

"Now, let's talk about what happened." Nick said as I shook my head.

"Nick, I don't need you to worry about it. It was enough that Sonny follow me home and talk to me about it." I said as Nick stiffen at Sonny's name.

"Carisi followed you home? Why was he doing that?" Nick asked getting protective.

"Nick don't you dare start on Sonny. He is my partner. He was worried about me and he came to talk to me." I said as he shook his head.

"Is that why he bought you flowers?" He asked as I laughed.

"Those were none of your business. Sonny was just being nice." I said as Nick laughed sarcastically.

"Lina, your changing the subject. What happened with your CO today?" Nick asked as I clenched my fist.

"Conroe and I were arguing. He slapped me and we got into a physical fight. It's fine now." I said as Nick got up.

"Has he done this before?" Nick said getting upset as I shook my head yes slowly.

"Have you ever reported it?!" Nick yelled as I shushed him.

"No… It was never too bad. This is the first time it was really bad." I said as he clenched his fists.

"Catalina Gina Amaro , tiene que informar a este idiota a IAB" He said getting angry as I shook my head.

"No voy a IAB . No se puede tampoco. Nickie es en el pasado" I said sadly as he sat down.

"Linnie te hizo daño . Usted necesita decir IAB." Nick said quietly as I shook my head.

"It's fine Nick, I promise." I said as I got up.

"It's getting late. I need to head home. See you tomorrow." I said as I grabbed my coat.

"Alright." He said as he grabbed my purse.

"Nickie do not do anything stupid when I leave." I said as he smiled at me softly.

"I won't, Night Cat." He said as I headed out the door. "Night Nick." I said as I hurried towards the street.

I started to walk towards my building as I heard whistling from behind me.

"Come on Lina turn around and give me a smile." Said a familiar man's voice behind me. I hurried my walk as the man hurried closer to me. I put my hand on the hostler of my gun. I hurried to the door of my building and opened it and came face to face with a man in a hood. He tried to open the door as I hurried to my elevator and pushed the button to get the doors to close. I got out on my floor and hurried to my apartment. I unlocked my door quickly and walked in. I put my chain and deadbolt on as Albert walked up behind me.

"Let's go to bed Albert." I said as I put my keys on the counter and grabbed his food dish. I filled up his dish with food and walked to my room, I changed into a pair of shorts and a white camisole. I climbed into bed, I closed my eyes and I heard my door being banged on grabbed my Glock 19 from my dresser as I walked out to my door. I looked through the peep hole, I saw Sonny standing at my door. I opened the dead bolt and the chain and let him in.

"Sonny Carisi what are you doing here?" I asked as he walked in.

"I just need to say something to you. I just don't know how to say it." He said as I closed the door.

* * *

Translations

 _ **Estoy bien Nick.= I'm fine Nick**_

 _ **¿Quien te hizo esto?= Who did this?**_

 _ **Hermanita lo que pasó ? Dime por favor. = Sister what happened ? Tell me please.**_

 _ **¿Podemos hablar después? = Can we talk later?**_

 _ **Prometer = Promise**_

 _ **papi = Daddy**_

 _ **adulto = grown-up**_

 _ **mija= my daughter**_

 _ **No esta noche, cariño lo siento = Not tonight , honey sorry**_

 _ **Buenas noches ZZ= good night ZZ**_

 _ **Catalina Gina Amaro , tiene que informar a este idiota a IAB= Catalina Gina Amaro, you need to report this idiot to IAB**_

 _ **No voy a IAB . No se puede tampoco. Nickie es en el pasado= I'm not going to IAB. You can not either. Nickie it is in the past**_

 _ **Linnie te hizo daño . Usted necesita decir IAB= Linnie he hurt you. You need to tell IAB**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Sonny what is it?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"Never mind this was a mistake." Sonny said as I got up and blocked him from getting out.

"Sonny you come to my apartment at 11:30 at night. You are not leaving till you tell me what is going on." I said crossing my arms as I heard another knock on my door.

"Oh for hells bells!" I said as I opened the door and revealed Rafi.

"Catalina I need you." Rafi said as I saw Conroe at my door. I turned away from Conroe as I felt my hair being pulled back.

"You are mine gringo." He said as I heard a loud beeping. I kept turning me head to the beeping then flew up. I was sitting in my bed.

"It was only a dream. A weird dream but only a dream." I said as I turned off my alarm clock to stop the beeping. I got out of bed and grabbed my favorite pink blazer and put on my white button down and pair of grey slacks. I put my hair up into a bun and slipped into my lace oxfords.

I put my shield on my hip and grabbed my hostler. I hurried out of my room to grab my phone and purse as Albert followed behind me.

"Alright see you later baby boy." I said rubbing his head as I walked out. I locked my door and walked out of my building. I walked to work as I heard someone yelling my name. I turned around and saw Sonny walking towards me.

"Hey Sonny." I said as he caught up to me.

"Hey, how's your eye?" He asked as we started to walk towards the station.

"It's okay." I said as I walked in. We got in the elevator as the door closed a hand appeared and the doors opened to reveal Rafi.

"Hello Counselor." Sonny said as Rafi smiled at me.

"Morning Detective Carisi. Good Morning Lina." Rafi said as I nodded a greeting. As the elevator dinged I hurried out and went to my desk.

"Barba what are you doing here?" Liv asked walking out of her office.

"I need to get all files on the Frida Porter case." He said as I looked up from my laptop.

"Rollins can help you with that. Carisi and Female Amaro. Clark Edison got here about 20 minutes ago. Go talk to him." Liv said as we walked towards the conference room. I saw a shorter well dressed African American man sitting and tapping his fingers.

"Mr. Edison, I'm Detective Carisi and this is my partner Detective Amaro. We would like to talk about Theo." Carisi said as Edison straighten up.

"I was told my brother has Hepatitis B. What happened to Theo?" He asked as I pulled my notebook and pen.

"That's what we are trying to find out. Now Theo was on a trip with his school correct?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes, he left on Tuesday and he was supposed to be back this coming Sunday." He said as I nodded.

"He has Diabetes correct?" Carisi asked as Edison nodded yes.

"He has Type 1." He said as I nodded.

"Okay, do you know how he could have gotten Hep B?" I asked as Edison got nervous.

"No, and I do not like your tone." Edison said as I stiffened up.

"Mr. Edison, your brother is in the hospital because he was diagnosed with Hepatitis B. We just want to know how he could have gotten it." I said trying to calm him down.

"I don't know." He said as I heard a knock, I turned around and saw Rollins.

"Mr. Edison, do you mind if I excuse myself for a moment." I said as he nodded. I got up and walked out to see Amanda.

"What is it?" I asked confused as she looked sad.

"The kid was out of surgery and they managed to before a rape kit on him. They found evidence of sexual abuse. But he caught a staph infection. Theo is in a coma and it is not looking good." She said as I nodded.

"The brother is hiding something. He gets stiff when I tell him about his brother's Hep." I said as Liv walked into the room.

"Liv, do we have anything on the monsters that attacked this poor kid." I said as she shook her head.

"Rollins just told me about his condition. Warner also found traces of semen in the kid's anal cavity." She said as I shut my eyes.

"The poor kid was taken to the park. Assaulted both sexual and physical." I said shaking my head.

"You okay Lina?" Manda said as I nodded yes.

"I'm fine." I said as I looked into the room and saw Carisi get up and walk out.

"Well Doctor Edison is adamant that he not has no idea how his brother got Hepatitis B." Carisi said as I shook my head.

"We need to talk to the school." I said as I watched the brother. We walked out to the squad room to see Rafi and Nick talking.

"Nick and Fin, I want you to talk to the teachers and students of Theo Edison's school group." Liv said as they nodded and headed out.

"Lina, I want you to talk to the brother. If he is hiding something, find out what it is." Liv said as I nodded.

"Copy that Sargent." I said as I walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that Doctor Edison." I said as he stood up.

"What was it about?" He asked as I sat down.

"I'm sorry to inform you but our medical examiner found evidence of sexual abuse." I said as Edison got flustered.

"He has what!" Edison yelled angered as he jumped up.

"Doctor Edison, I need you to calm down. I know I'm the last person to tell you this but you need to calm down." I said trying to take control of the situation.

"My little brother is going to die." He said as he broke down.

"Have you seen your brother." I asked as he shook his head no.

"I could not face him." He said as I handed him a tissue box.

"Your brother has Hep B, and he is now laying in the hospital in a coma. He needs his older brother." I said as Edison looked at me.

"My baby brother, was he alone or scared when he was attacked?" He asked as I looked at him sadly.

"I don't know." I said as he wiped his tears away.

"My brother was the only black kid in his school. He was a scholarship kid and was picked on. I thought about pulling him out. But this school was the best thing for him." He said as I nodded.

"Did he ever complain about anyone touching him or someone hurting him?" I asked as Edison pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, wait… He has this one friend. He is older than him. His name is Thomas or Tony. His name is Anthony Smith. He goes to a Catholic School here in the city, he and Theo kept in contact. Tony went to Theo's school in the beginning of the year. Around March Theo said that Tony was weird. He would touch him and I never thought about it, I'm a Forensic Anthologist for the Jeffersonian. We solved his sister's murder right when Theo started to act weird. I should have done something." Edison said as I wrote down Tony's name.

"Could you describe Tony for me?" I asked as he nodded. "

African American kid, about 5'9, brown eyes. He is about 16 or 17. Do you thing that Tony did something to my brother?" Edison said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor Edison, he is just a person that could know something about Theo in school." I said as I got up.

"Would you like me to get you a cup of coffee?" I asked as I grabbed my notebook.

"Black please?" He asked as I nodded and walked out.

"Well that was weird." Liv said as I nodded.

"I never knew that Tony had a sister." I said as I grabbed a paper to-go cup and made him a cup of black coffee.

"We need to bring Tony in to talk." I said as Liv nodded in agreeance. "I'll send Fin and Nick to put him into custody." Liv said as I nodded. "I'm going to get more about the sister." I said as Liv nodded and hurried out to the squad room.

"Doctor Edison, I need to ask you about Tony's sister. What was her name?" I asked as he straighten up.

"Her name was Athena Smith. She was murdered and raped by her father. Father was sent to jail, mother remarried a man whom she was having an affair with." He said as I wrote it down.

"Okay, when did Tony's father go to prison?" I asked as I rubbed his eyes.

"Detective Amaro, do you think this Tony boy did something?" Edison asked as I shook my head.

"To be completely honest Clark. I cannot tell you." I said as he nodded.

"Do you think I could leave and go see Theo?" He asked as I nodded.

"Of course." I said as he got up.

"Thank you for coming down and talking to us. We will be in touch." I said as I walked him out to the squad room.

I watched him leave and Tony being led in by Fin and Nick.

"I didn't do anything." He said as he was led to the interrogation room.

"Well, this is going to go well." I said as Nick walked back to me.

"Anything new on the vic." Nick asked as Amanda got off her phone.

"Yeah… The kid didn't make it. Brother got there and then the kid stopped breathing." She said as I covered my mouth in shock.

"What?" Liv said shocked as I looked towards "The Box".

"Let me have a crack at Tony." I said as Liv nodded. "Alright." She said as I nodded back and hurried to the room.

"Detective Amaro, what's going on?" Tony asked as I walked in.

"I want to ask you a few questions. For starters. Do you know this boy?" I asked as showing him a picture of Theo.

"Little Theo. Yeah he lives in DC. Went to school with him." He said as I nodded.

"Was Theo your friend?" I asked as Tony nodded.

"He was my best friend. He was like a little brother to me." He said as I sat in front of him.

"Tony, when we brought you in a few days ago. You told us about your brother Apollo. Did you have a sister named Athena?" I asked as he went rigged.

"How do know about Athena?" He asked as I opened the file with a picture of her.

"I know that she was murdered and raped. Your dad was the one that did it. They found her killer through the strands of Hepatitis B in her and him." I said as he clenched his fists.

"Apollo was the one that found her. Beaten and bloodied. Used a chloroform rag to keep her silent. He beat her with a baseball bat." He said bitterly as I wrote it down.

"Did you know about him hurting her?" I asked treading carefully.

"He told me that I was good that I would have a go at her. But he killed her before I ever hurt her." He said as I nodded. I heard a knock on the door behind me, I turned and saw Nick.

"Sargent Benson needs to speak to you." He said as I nodded.

"Tony, you mind talking to Detective Amaro for me?" I said as he narrowed his eyes at Nick.

"Fine." He said as I walked out.

"You needed me Sarge?" I asked as I walked into her office.

"Closed the door for me?" She said as I closed the door and faced her.

"What's going on?" I asked as she sat in her chair.

"Lina, IAB is conducting an investigation on your old CO." She said as I froze.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Who told IAB?" I asked shocked as Liv got up, I clenched my fist as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Lina I really need you to tell me what happened during your time in K-9." She said as I looked at the door.

"Do I have to?" I asked with a pleading look in my eye.

"Lina, you should tell me. It would help other women in that precinct." She said as I nodded.

"Sargent, I was the only female officer. I was the only one there in the past ten years." I said as she nodded.

"Lina, you should still tell me." She said as I heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry to bother you Sarge but Tony just lost it on Nick and swung on him. Nick got him cuffed but the kid is losing it." Carisi said as I got out and ran to see Fin dragging into holding.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as Manda handed Nick an ice pack.

"He asked me if you and I are related. I told him we were and then I asked him about his sister. He said that only you and him were able to talk about his sister. I asked him why and he swung on me." Nick said as I nodded.

"Nick can I talk to you in private." I said as he nodded.

"I'll be right back." I said as he led me to the bunk room. He walked in as I slammed the door behind me. "What's up?" He asked as I glared at him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nicholas Amaro, lo jodidamente te atreves !" I yelled as Nick looked at me shocked.

"¿Qué demonios Catalina , que no hizo nada ." Nick said as I clenched my fists.

"Liv me acaba de decir que alguien fue a IAB ! Conroe dije fue en el pasado" I said as Nick grabbed my wrist.

"I didn't go to them. Lina I swore to you about that!" He said as I looked him dead in the eye.

"If you didn't then who did?" I asked as he let my wrist go.

"Lina, just talk to IAB okay." Nick said as I shook my head.

"He will come after me again. I'm just going to leave it alone okay." I said softly as Nick nodded.

"Lo siento por ir tras de ti." I said shyly as Nick shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Su hermana pequeña perdonado ." He said as we walked out of the bunk room.

"Everything alright?" Sonny asked as I nearly ran into him.

"Yeah, just had to talk to Nick alone." I said as we walked back into the squad room.

"Lina, can I ask you a huge favor?" Liv asked as I was heading back to my desk.

"Yeah sure, what's up Sarge?" I asked as I logged into my laptop.

"Do you think you could watch my son Noah tonight? My normal sitter is sick, I would ask Rollins but she has a meeting and I have this dinner I have to go to, Nick told me you were great with kids." She asked as I nodded. "Yeah sure of course. Is he okay around dogs?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll drop him by around 6." She said as I smiled.

"Can't wait." I said as I got up. "I'm going to go get lunch." I said grabbing my purse. I hurried to the elevator.

"Hey Cat wait up." Carisi said as I held the door for him. He got in and we went down.

"So what are you doing for lunch?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I might go get some Chinese food." I said as Carisi nodded. I got a text on my phone from a blocked number.

 _"IAB is investigating me. You're going down bitch."_ I read it over and over again as Sonny peered over my shoulder.

"Who the hell sent that?" He asked in the same tone that Nick would ask in.

"It's nothing." I said shaking my head as he grabbed my phone.

"Sonny give that back!" I demanded as he ignored me and went through my messages.

"Who the hell are sending you these messages." Sonny asked as I shook my head. I grabbed my phone from his hands and hurried out.

"Lina wait!" Sonny yelled as I blended into the streets. I walked into a Chinese restaurant. I ordered a box of Chow Mein and Kung Po Chicken. I paid and walked out. I walked back to the station and went straight to my desk. I ate in silence as Sarge walked over to my desk.

"Catalina my office. Now." She said as I nodded slowly. I got up and walked to her office.

"Carisi told me you received messages from someone threaten you. I need to see them now." Liv said as she closed me and her in her office.

I pulled out my phone and handed it to her.

"Are these from Conroe?" She asked as I nodded yes.

"Lina, you need to talk to IAB. He is threatening you." She said as I shook my head.

"Conroe just says that because he knows how to press buttons. He wouldn't come after me." I said as Liv shook her head.

"Nick is right. You are stubborn." She said as I gave a small chuckle.

"Sarge if he goes after me. I'll talk to IAB." I said as she smiled at me softly.

"Okay. Look Lina, I want you to talk to Tony again. Get him to confess or something. Edison is coming to the station and he is going to lose it." Liv said as I nodded.

"Yeah I will go talk to Tony." I said as I got out and hurried out. I watched Fin take Tony back to "The Box" as I grabbed my coffee. I walked back in to Tony sulking around in the room.

"Why you swing on my brother Tony?" I asked as Tony looked at me.

"He asked too many question. He kept saying I hurt Athena. I never touched her!" He demanded as I sat in front of him.

"I want to you ask you a few questions Tony. There are about Theo." I said as Tony with ridged.

"What about him." Tony asked as I pulled out pictures from the crime scene.

"Tony the way you described your sisters attack. It was so closed to detail to Theo's attack. Do you know what happened to him?" I asked softly as Tony shook his head.

"Theo was my friend." He said quietly as I nodded.

"Did you know he was in the Manhattan?" I asked as he nodded yes.

"Did you meet up with him?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"You knew he was in the city but never met up?" I asked confused as he nodded.

"I never met up with him. His brother said that I couldn't be around Theo anymore." Tony said as I got up.

"Tony, I'm going to ask you a serious question. You need to answer it for me okay." I said as he nodded as I looked at him.

"Do you have Hepatitis B?" I asked as he froze.

"Tony I need you to answer me." I said as he shook his head.

"I don't want to answer." He said as I got up.

"Tony, you know that Theo is dead right? He had Hep B and was murdered the same way your sister was. Now either you tell me the truth or I can prove it with physical evidence." I yelled as Tony stood up. "

I didn't mean to hurt him!" He said as he broke down crying as he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said as I knelt next to him. "What happened Tony?" I asked as he shook his head. "I can't." He said crying. "Do it for Frida." I said as he looked at me.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. He was crying in the park. I saw him and he tried to run away but he tripped." He said as the door busted open.

"Not another word. This interview is over." Bayard Ellis said as I got up.

"Alright, but Tony remember Theo." I said standing up and brushing off my pants.

"That's enough Detective." Ellis said as I turned to face him. I walked out of the room and went to my desk.

"When did Ellis get here?" I asked Manda as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was so close with him!" I said as I slammed my desk drawer closed.

"Lina, it's okay. You got enough for Barba to charge him." Liv said walking out of her office.

"Sarge, I don't think Tony killed Theo." I said as Fin chuckled.

"Are all Amaro's skeptical about all things?" Fin asked as I laughed.

"Yes." I said as Nick perked up. "Really?" He said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm looking for Detective Catalina Amaro." Said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Conroe wife Maureen, standing in the squad room.

"May I help you?" I asked as Maureen took a step forward.

"Do you mind if we speak in private?" Maureen asked as I nodded.

"Why don't we go speak in here?" I said referring to the conference room. We walked into the conference room as I closed the door.

"Max is under investigation with Internal Affairs." She said as I shook my head.

"Maureen…" I said as she put her purse on the table.

"Catalina, my husband is going to lose everything. His job, his pension, his reputation." She said as I faced her.

"Maureen, this is not appropriate. You should not be here." I said as she crossed her arms.

"It isn't appropriate for you to accuse my husband for attacking you. He never hurt you Catalina" She said as I looked at her shocked. "Maureen you need to leave." I said as I walked out of the conference room. I knocked on Liv's office door as she opened it.

"When does IAB want to talk to me?" I asked as she looked at me shocked.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked as I watched Maureen walk out.

"My old partner came by. She is married to Conroe." I said as Liv nodded.

"Do you want me to go talk to the older brother?" I asked as Liv shook her head no.

"Lina, clock out. I'll being Noah to you in an hour." Liv said as I nodded. "Thank you Oliva." I said as I hurried out.

"You clocking out Cat?" Nick asked as I nodded.

"I'll see you all later." I said as I gathered my things and walked out. I walked out of the station and straight home to my sleeping dog on my couch. I locked my door and smiled at Albert, I put my keys in the bowl next to my door and put my gun away and my shield on my dresser. I changed into a pair of running leggings and a long t-shirt. I slipped my shoes off and pulled my hair out of the bun it was in all day to have my long straight hair frame my light caramel colored skin. I washed off my make-up and walked out to my living room. I turned on the news and listened to it as I made me left over chicken and chessy potatos. I heated up my dinner as I heard my door being knocked on.

"One sec." I called out as I whistled for Albert to go to my room. I closed my room and left him be. I hurried over and opened the door to see my Sargent and a little toddler with dark brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Hey Sarge. You must be Noah." I said as I smiled at Noah.

"Yes we are. Thank you so much Catalina this is something I normally don't do." She said as I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I said as I let them in.

"He just ate dinner and is pretty sleepy. He has his blanket and extra things in his bag. He had health problems, um I have everything on a sheet in his bag." She said as I nodded.

"Don't worry about it Liv. He and I are going to hang out." I said as I took him from her arms.

"Okay, you have my number right?" Liv asked as I nodded. "Yes, don't worry I got this." I said as she looked at Noah.

"Okay my sweet boy. I'll see you later." She said as she waved goodbye to him. I closed the door and walk back to my kitchen.

"Noah you want a cookie?" I asked as I grabbed a chewy chocolate cookie and handed it to him, he happily took the cookie and followed me to the couch. I turned up the news and sat with Noah on the couch. He started to get tired as I rubbed his back.

I took the cookie from his hand as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I smiled as I grabbed a blanket from his bag and covered him up. I got up and started on dishes as I heard the front door being banged on. I put a glass I had in my hand down and walked over to my door. I put the chain on and looked through the peep hole. I saw Conroe and shook my head. I turned around and left him outside in the hall as I picked up Noah gently and put him in my room on my bed with sleeping Albert on the floor. I went back to the living room and Conroe kept banging on the door.

"CATALINA OPEN UP!" He yelled as I shook my head. I walked over to the door and opened the door with the chain on it.

"This is not the time or the place. My Sargent's kid is here." I said as he pushed the door.

"I'm not leaving." He said as I glared at him.

"If you don't leave I'm going to call my Sargent." I said as Conroe slipped his hands through and wrapped them around my neck. He started to choke me as I started to struggle. I slammed the door on his wrists till he let me go. I locked the door and ran back to my room. I saw Noah still asleep on the bed as I heard my door being knocked on again. I jumped and walked over slowly. I looked over to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Oliva. I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. "Hey." I said putting on a fake smile as Liv walked in.

"How was my little man?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

"It went great. He fell asleep and I put him in my room." I said as I walked over to the room. I opened the door and saw Albert and Noah cuddling and sleeping on my bed.

"Oh that is so sweet." I said as Liv walked in and picked up Noah.

"Hello sweet boy. Did you make a new friend?" She asked kissing the side of his head.

"Thanks for doing this Lina. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as I walked them out of the apartment.

"You too. Have a good night." I said as I closed the door. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I texted Rafi to ask him if I could coming over to his place. I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of flats and feed Albert. Rafi responded back saying okay. I braided my hair and put Albert in my room.

I walked out of my apartment locking the door behind me and walked to Rafi's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited as he opened it.

"Lina? What happened?" Rafi said as I just kissed him on the lips.

"This now, talking later." I said as he nodded and kissed me back. We went back to his bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Translations**_

 ** _Nicholas Amaro, lo jodidamente te atreves !=Nicholas Amaro , how fucking dare you!_**

 ** _¿Qué demonios Catalina , que no hizo nada. = What the hell Catalina, I did nothing._**

 ** _Liv me acaba de decir que alguien fue a IAB ! Conroe dije fue en el pasado= Liv just told me that someone went to IAB ! I said Conroe was in the past_**

 ** _Lo siento por ir tras de ti. = Sorry for going after you ._**

 ** _Su hermana pequeña perdonado. = Your forgiven little sister_**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with someone arms wrapped around my bare waist and someone pulling me closer to them.

"Buenos días bella dama." Rafi said whispering in my ear as I turned to face him.

"Buenos días guapo" I said as he looked at me.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked as his fingers grazed the side of my neck softly.

"Nothing." I said as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Catalina Amaro, you understand I know about your IAB investigation on Conroe correct?" Rafi said as I nodded slowly.

"He gave you these bruises didn't he?" Rafi said getting upset.

"Rafi, it's fine…" I said trying to calm him down.

"Lina he tried to strangle you." Rafi said as my phone went off. I looked and saw that I had a text from Nick.

"Oh shit! I have to go." I said as I got up and threw back on my discarded clothes from the floor.

"What is it?" Rafi asked as I throw my hair into a messy ponytail.

"I promised to meet Nick for breakfast before work. I have to go." I said as I threw my clothes on quick.

"Just message him back saying something came up. Stay." Rafi said as I shook my head and laughed.

"I need to go." I said as fixed my braid.

"Rafi you understand this was just…" I said as Rafi nodded.

"Stress relief. I know." Rafael said as I kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later." I said as I walked out of the bedroom and hurried out of the apartment. I walked to the diner and walked in. I saw Nick in our normal booth.

"Hey sorry I overslept." I said as I sat in front of him.

"What happened to your neck?" Nick asked shocked as I touched the bruise lightly.

"Conroe came by my apartment while I was watching Noah. I didn't let him in. I told him to go away and if he doesn't then I would call Liv. He put his hands through the part of the door that was open because of the chain and started to choke me. I slammed the door on his wrists a few times then he ran. They didn't show up till this morning." I said as he moved my braid and looked at the bruises.

"You are talking to IAB today correct?" Nick asked as I nodded yes.

"Here." He said pulling out his phone and took pictures of the bruises.

"I'm going to head back to my place and grab a scarf. I don't want the rest of the squad to wig out." I said as I ordered a coffee to go.

"Okay. Want me to tell Liv your running a bit late?" He asked as I nodded.

"I have to get going." I said as I got up. I got my coffee and hurried out, I walked to my building and walked in. I hurried to my apartment and walked out. I opened the terrace to let Albert outside as I grabbed my favorite black infinity scarf and changed into a navy blue button down and grabbed a black blazer. I let Albert back in and I left Albert in the apartment with a full dish of food and water.

I hurried out and locked the door. I hurried to work and walked into the precinct. I walked to my desk as I felt everyone watching me.

"Lina my office." Liv said as I nodded. I walked into her office and closed the door.

"Nick showed me the pictures. What happened?"She asked as I fiddled with my fingers.

"Conroe came by my apartment while I was watching Noah. I didn't let him in. I told him to go away and if he doesn't then I would call you. He put his hands through the part of the door that was open because of the chain and started to choke me. I slammed the door on his wrists a few times then he ran. They didn't show up till this morning." I said as she nodded.

"Did you find them or someone else?" She asked as I looked around.

"Off the record?" I asked as she nodded yes. "Barba found this morning." I said as she nodded.

"You and Barba are involved?" She asked as I shook my head no.

"He and I are just stress relief to each other." I said as she nodded.

"My brother was the one that took the photos." I said as she nodded.

"IAB wants to talk to you at One-P-P." Liv said as I nodded.

"I'll head over there." I said as I walked out. I grabbed my purse and headed out. I walked passed Rafael and Sonny, and smiled at them softly. I walked to the elevator and walked out. I hurried to the One-P-P precinct. I walked in as an older man approached me.

"Are you Detective Catalina Amaro?" He asked as I nodded.

"I am Lieutenant Tucker. I will be conducting your interviewing." He said as I nodded.

"Alright then." I said as I followed him to an interview room. I sat down in front of Tucker as he opened a video camera and pressed record.

"Please state your name." Tucker said as I looked at the camera.

"Detective Catalina Amaro." I said as Tucker opened his file.

"You reported that your former commanding officer, Captain Maxwell Conroe had assaulted you, and has been abusive towards you, is that correct?" Tucker asked.

"I did not report it. Someone reported it without my knowledge. Conroe has assaulted me and has been abusive towards me." I said as Tucker wrote it down.

"How long has Conroe been abusive towards you." Tucker asked as I thought back.

"It started 3 months before I transferred to Special Victims." I said as Tucker looked at some papers.

"Sargent Benson, your commanding officer said you were reluctant to come forward." Tucker said as I nodded.

"I wanted to keep it in the past. Then he assaulted me three days ago and then last night." I said as Tucker nodded.

"Lieutenant Tucker, may I ask who reported this?" I asked as Tucker looked at his paper work.

"One of your co-workers did. Detective Dominick Carisi." He said as I nodded.

"Alright well, I think that will be enough for now." Tucker said as I got up.

"I will be in touch with your Sargent." Tucker said walking me out. I walked back to the 16th. I walked back in and saw Carisi talking to Clark Edison.

"Doctor Edison, I'm so sorry to hear about your loss." I said as Edison turned to me.

"Detective Carisi said you might have found the person that hurt my brother." Edison said as I nodded.

"I think so. Why don't you go sit in there and I'll be right with you." I said leading him into the conference room. I closed the door and turned around to face Carisi.

"How was IAB?" Carisi asked as I rolled my eyes.

"What was that for?" Carisi asked as I glared at him.

"IAB told me that you went to them." I said as Carisi looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"They did?" He asked as I walked passed him.

"Where are the others?" I asked putting my shield and gun on my hip and putting my coat on my chair.

"Fin and Rollins are talking to Tony. Benson and Nick are talking to the DA and I got left here till you came back. The brother just showed up." Carisi said as I looked over to the conference room.

"I'm going to go talk to Clark." I said as I hurried pass Carisi.

"Lina are you upset that I went to IAB?" Carisi asked as I put my hand on the doorknob.

"Yes." I said as I walked in.

"Did you find the son of a gun that hurt my little brother?" Edison asked as I sat in front of him.

"We have an idea of who. We just are trying see how or why he hurt Theo." I said as Edison nodded.

"You know, as soon as I got to the hospital. Theo waited for me then when I sat with him, he left." Edison said as I nodded.

"Your brother died with love." I said as Edison rubbed his eyes.

"He did. I had to call my boss and tell her that I need a few weeks till I figure out what to do." Edison said as I heard a knock. I saw Carisi and Liv, I got and pushed in the chair I was sitting in.

"I will be right back alright?" I said as I walked out.

"Tony confessed. Told Rollins and Fin that he attacked Theo." Liv said as I nodded.

"I will go and tell Clark." I said as I turned around and walked back into the room.

"Well I have some news." I said as Clark perked up. "What is it?" He asked.

"Tony confessed to attacking your brother. He has been arrested." I said as Edison looked at me surprised. "Wow that's amazing. Now what happens?" He asks.

"Well, The DA is going to press charges and it will go to trial." I said as Edison nodded.

"I'm going call my fiancee. She was crushed when I told her. Thank you so much." Edison said as I smiled at him and walked out with him on the phone. I watched him walk away as Rollins and Fin walk in.

"You got him to crack" I asked as I sat on my desk. "Yeah, he said he wanted to do right by Frida. It was really your interrogation that got him." Rollins said as I opened my laptop.

"Really?" I asked shocked as Carisi sat in his desk in front of mine.

"I heard you tell him to do right by Frida." Carisi said as Nick walked in with a bruised fist.

"Oh lord what did you do?" I asked as he grabbed an ice pack.

"Nothing." He said as I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Let me see your hand." I said as I grabbed his wrist.

"What or Who did you punch?" I asked as I looked at his bruised knuckles.

"I hit a lamp post by accident." Nick said as I shook my head.

"I'm going to get lunch? Pizza anyone?" I asked as Fin nodded.

"I'll go with you." Carisi said grabbing his coat as I grabbed my coat and hurried out. I got into the elevator with Carisi and went down.

"Can we talk?" Carisi said as I glanced over towards him.

"Would love to know why you went to IAB?" I asked as I walked out.

"Because Conroe assaulted you. Fin told me about him and what happened when you found the kid." Carisi said as we walked out to the street.

"Conroe was the past. Everything that he did is in the past. I don't need some knight in shining armor." I said as he grabbed my wrist.

"Cat, I wasn't trying to do that." Carisi said as I looked at him.

"Ever since that little moment we had in the classroom a while back. I haven't been able to shake this feeling of me and you. Lina when you came back from Conroe and I saw what happened. I went to Liv and asked who attacked you." Sonny said as I closed my eyes. "Let's just get the food and head back." I said as we walked into the pizzeria and ordered a large pizza. I paid for and it handed it to Carisi.

"Let's go." I said as we walked out, I walked a little farther then him as he heard him sigh.

"Lina can we please just cut out this stupid tension." Carisi said as I turned to face him. I looked at him long and hard, I thought about him and I. I took a step towards him. I kissed him lightly as he was taken back slightly and kissed me back.

"Was that a way to cut the tension?" I asked softly as he nodded.

"Sonny, I don't want anyone to know what happened with Conroe before I transferred. Please can you respect that for me?" I asked as I looked into his soft blue eyes.

"Lina, okay." He said as I nodded. "Let's head back." I said as we walked back in perfect silence with our pizza in hand.

* * *

Translation

Buenos días preciosa=Good morning gorgeous

Buenos días guapo=Good morning handsome


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a few months after Theo Edison's case. I was just walking in as Liv walked out of her office, just back from eating a small diner. "Lina, I have something I need you check out." Liv said as I put my things on my desk.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked as I slipped my shield onto my hip.

"I just got a call from our ME. One of their bodies is missing. The body is of a teenage boy named John Laurens, He was killed in a cab accident." Liv explained as I nodded.

"Can I ask why this is SVU?" I asked curious.

"The cabbie is involved in Chess and Checkers Club. We are thinking that they are back and they found a new target. The boy is a foster kid, their normal MO." Liv said as my eyes widen. "I'll head out now." I said as I slipped my coat back on and hurried out.

"Morning Carisi." I said as walked passed him and to the elevator.

"Where you off to Lina?" Carisi asked as I faced him.

"Off to find a dead body." I said as the elevator door closed and I went down. I walked out into the bitter January cold as I pulled my coat closer to my skinny frame. I got into one of the cars and started to drive to the Morgue. I parked and hurried out. I flashed my badge and walked towards Melinda's room. "Melinda?" I called out as I walked in.

"Ah Detective Amaro. Glad Liv sent someone. Something weird just happened and the weirdness just keeps happening." Melinda said as I nodded.

"What is going on?" I asked as we stood at her slab.

"The body of John Laurens was laying here thirty-five minutes ago. My tech was in here by herself and came to get me twenty minutes ago and told me that the body was still radiating heat and his chest was still moving. She took a pulse then she came running out of the room. When we came back the boy was gone." Warner said as my face fell.

"You mean this kid's is missing. He couldn't just get up and walk away?" I asked as we walked into the Melinda's office.

"My technician said that she felt the body giving off heat, saw that the boy's chest was moving up and down. She came to get me and the body was gone, we searched everywhere and then I called Liv. I don't think the boy was dead Catalina." Melinda said as my jaw dropped.

"John Laurens could still be alive? Does his family know this?" I asked shocked as she nodded yes then no. "I haven't informed his family yet. The most extent of his injuries should be broken ribs and a very severe concussion but not his heart stopping. His drug test came back negative right?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah the doctor said nothing was in his system." I said as she shook her head. "We did a test on those test but the kid had a cocktail of drugs in his system. He had N,N-Dimethyltryptamine, along with Adenosine." Melinda said as my eyes widened.

"This boy was given drugs that mimic death. I need to call Liv and tell her this. Do you have a log of who came in and out of this room before the victim was taken?" I asked as she nodded.

"Please get it for me." I asked as she nodded yes and got up.

"Sargent Amaro, this boy has a chance to live but if it becomes too late this boy could die." Melinda said as my felt my heart break slightly. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Liv.

"Sargent, I have news." I said quickly as she told me to slow down.

"John Laurens is not dead." I said as I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair.

"What do you mean that the boy is not dead. The hospital said." Liv said trailing off as I shook my head. "The hospital lied. They lied about his blood work. They said that he had nothing in his system. But Warner ran the blood and it was full of a drug cocktail. So I won't not be shocked if they are involved in this." I said as one of Warner techs came out and gave me a piece of paper. I nodded thanks and Liv started to tell me about the cabbie they had in custody.

"Do you think you can bring the doctor who was in charge of Laurens in to chat?" I asked as I took the paper and started to walk out. I headed to my car and got in.

"Yeah, I'm sending Nick and Carisi to get him. Fin and Rollins are talking to the cab driver. CSU recovered kiddie porn websites in his history. We think the kid might have been taken by Chess and Checkers Club." Liv said as I started to drive back to the precinct. I parked and headed in as I saw Liv leading the grieving Washington family into the interview room.

"Amaro, good your back. Do you want to give the family the news?" Liv asked as I nodded.

"Do you think you could call the kid's boyfriend? The kid needs to know." I asked as she nodded.

"I will, just tell them what you know." Liv said as I nodded and walked into the interview room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Washington, thank you for coming down. I'm Sargent Catalina Amaro. I have some news for you about your son." I said as I sat in front of them, Mrs. Washington clutched her husband's hand.

"What is it?" Mr. Washington asked me looking me into the eyes as I saw nothing but grief and sorrow. as I coughed to clear my throat.

"Your son is not dead." I said as their faces fell and went to confusion.

"What do you mean? We watched him die in front of us with our own eyes." Mr. Washington said angered as Mrs. Washington started to weep.

"Your son did not die. He was drugged with drugs that mimic death." I said as Mrs. Washington started to weep harder and harder as Mr. Washington started to comfort her.

"How is this possible? Why didn't the hospital tell us? They said that his blood work should no drugs. John would never take drugs." Mr. Washington said angered as I started to put my hands up to calm him down.

"We have reason to believe that your son was targeted and that the cab driver and the doctor may be involved. We are investigating and searching for him." I said as Mr. Washington stood straight up.

"Where is my son!?" Mr. Washington shouted as Mrs. Washington started to sob heavily as she kept trying to wipe away her tears. Nick walked in just in time as I tried to calm him down.

"Nick why don't you take Mrs. Washington out to the squad room and get her something to drink." I said as he nodded. Mrs. Washington looked up towards her husband and got up shaking as she started to walk out.

"Mr. Washington, I need to tell you something that I know will be hard to hear but I think it is best if you hear it first. Do you think you could take a seat?" I asked as he sat down tensely as I took a deep breath. "Your son is most likely be kidnapped and is being put into a child sex trafficking ring know to the dark belly of the world as Chess and Checkers Club." I said as his face turned to irrational rage and shoot up.

"My son is where!" He yelled as I stood up. "We are doing everything we can to get him back. We might have a chance to find him but you need to know that this club moves around. We don't know how much time we have. I need you to tell me anyone weird who has been around your son?" I asked as he sat down.

"No, I haven't. He has been around his friends that's all." He said as I nodded.

"Alright, now I am going to go talk to my Sargent. Would you like me to get you some coffee?" I asked as he nodded. "I will be right back." I said as I started to walk out.

"Detective Amaro?" Mr. Washington said as I looked over at him.

"Please find my son?" He asked as his voice started to crack from all the sadness and anger from today.

"I will do all I can to bring him home to you." I said as I closed the door and saw an older Caribbean man with his hair pulled back along with a young boy with dark circle under his red bloodshot eyes that bore a resemblance towards to him.

"Are you Sargent Benson?" The older man asked as I shook my head no.

"No, I'm Detective Amaro. Are you Mr. Miranda?" I asked as he nodded his head yes.

"This is my son Alexander. Your Sargent called me saying you had information and that you needed to talk to Alexander." Mr. Miranda said as I nodded.

"Can I do something for just a moment. Then I will explain everything that is happening." I said as he nodded. I walked into Liv office and watched her as she watched Fin and Amanda go at the cabbie hard.

"Mr. Miranda is here with his son. I told Mr. Washington about his son." I said as Liv turned me.

"Do you think you can bring Mr. Mirada in here, see if you can talk the son alone." Liv said as I nodded. I walked out to Mr. Miranda and his son.

"Mr. Miranda do you mind if I talk to your son to your son alone?" I asked as Mr. Miranda looked at Alexander then back to me.

"Is he in any trouble?" Mr. Miranda asked as I shook my head no.

"No not at all. I just think it would be easier for him and yourself if I speak to him in private. I give you my word he is not in any trouble." I said as Mr. Miranda nodded.

"Alright, as long as Alexander is alright with it." Mr. Miranda asked as Alexander nodded. "Mr. Miranda why don't you go into my Sargent's office while me and Alexander talk." I said as Mr. Miranda walked in.

"Do you mind if I do something really quick?" I asked as he nodded and followed me to the coffee machine.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Alexander asked somberly as I felt my heart break for the teenage boy.

"Because I need to tell you something this is more bittersweet then anything." I said as I got a travel cup of coffee for Mr. Washington.

"My life is now a living hell without John… There is nothing you can tell me that would make my life worst." Alex said as we walked back into back to towards the conference room.

"Mr. Washington, you can leave if you would like. I will call you as soon as we get anything new." I said as Mr. Washington stood up and nodded.

"Please." Mr. Washington said as I nodded.

"I will." I said as he walked out avoiding eye contact with Alexander. "Why was Mr. Washington here? Is this about John?" Alexander asked as his voice cracked as he said John's name.

"It is." I said as he looked at me with a mixture of sadness, anger and fear.

"What is it about? Is this about the bastards who killed him?" Alexander asked as he sat down in a chair in front of me.

"Alexander, honey. Your boyfriend is not dead." I said as Alex's face fell and he looked at me shocked.

"No… No your lying to me! Is this a joke to you people!" Alexander screamed as I tried to calm him down.

"Alexander. I assure you that it is not a joke. John is still alive honey." I said as Alex looked at me and started to sob uncontrollably as he fell to his knees.

"He is still alive honey. Come here." I said as I helped him back into his seat.

"Why haven't I been able to see him? Please can I see?" Alexander asked as I shook my head.

"That's the next part Alexander. John was kidnapped after everyone thought he was dead." I said as Alexander twisted in horror.

"Alexander, I need to ask you a few questions about what happened before he was in the hospital." I said as he nodded quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you know who took my boyfriend?" Alex asked as I nodded slightly. "Hon, we have an idea of who. We just need to find him." I said as he looked at me startled.

"I will do anything to help John." Alex said started to wipe his eyes.

"Did you two hang out before the accident?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, I got into a fight with my dad and ran out. I called John and we meet at a coffee shop." Alexander said as I started to take notes.

"Where is the coffee shop?" I asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's near the Richard Rogers Theater. I don't remember the name of it." Alex said as I nodded.

"Okay, now did you see anyone weird hanging around you or him?" I asked as he shook his head no then after a moment nodded yes.

"Yeah there was a creep. He ordered John a coffee and said it was from his daughter to him but there were no girls with him." Alex said as I nodded.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" I asked as Alex nodded quickly.

"He was Mexican, had a dark baseball hat on and had sunglasses. He followed me and John out of the coffee shop. After we walked out John said he felt sick. I kissed him and he said that he doesn't want me to get sick but I took him that it was a risk I was willing to take. The guy from the coffee shop followed us outside. He actually hailed John the cab. I told him I would see him later." Alex said as I nodded.

"Did the man have any tattoos, or anything that would make him stick out." I asked as he thought what happened.

"He had an earring in his left ear and a tattoo of a small thing on his wrist." Alex said as I nodded.

"Alright did he say anything to you." I asked as he shook his head.

"No, he didn't talk to me but he would try to talk to John." Alex said as I looked at him worried.

"Did he say anything to John directly?" I asked as Alex nodded.

"He said that John was a good looking piece." Alex said as I wrote it down.

"Okay. Did you see the guy from the coffee shop anywhere else?" I asked as Alexander was still for a second then his eyes widen.

"Yes, he was at the hospital. I didn't think anything of it but I only had one thing on my mind." Alexander said quickly as I told him to slow down.

"Okay, Alex I need to ask you somethings I know will be hard to answer but I need you to be honest alright?" I asked as he took a deep breath.

"Did John do any drugs. Whether they are for medical purposes or for fun. Did he do drugs?" I asked as Alex shook his head no quickly.

"No, he knew that crap was wrong." Alex said as I nodded.

"Alright, were you and John sexually involved with each other?" I asked as he took a sharp breath and looked down.

"I know it's a very personal question." I said as Alex looked at me.

"No… We weren't." Alex said quietly. "Okay. Thank you." I said as I got up.

"Sargent Amaro can I ask you something?" He asked as I looked at him.

"Sure." I said as I fiddled with my hands.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" Alex asked me as I looked out and saw Carisi leading the doctor into the holding cell.

"I have. Why do you ask?" I asked as I turned back to face him.

"I was just curious…" Alex asked softly as he got up.

"Can you please find John? I don't want to lose him." Alex pleaded as I nodded.

"I will do everything I can." I said as I opened the door.

"I'm going to get your dad alright?" I asked as he nodded and looked down at his hands. I closed the door and heard the doctor demanded from the holding cell why he was locked up. I knocked on Liv's door and walked in.

"Mr. Miranda if you like you can take Alexander home." Liv said as Mr. Miranda stood up wiping tears off his face.

"Find the bastards that took John and are causing this pain to everyone." Mr. Miranda said as he walked passed me.

"So our doctor is asking why he is brought in. Who is this guy anyway?" I asked as I crossed my arms and watched Fin and Rollins leave "The Box" and walk into Liv's office.

"Our doctor is Doctor Benjamin Gomez." She said as I looked at her.

"What, are you sure?" I asked shocked as Liv looked at me worried. "Everything alright?" Liv asked as I nodded.

"Let me at this guy alone." I said letting people know I am not taking any arguments about it.

"Alright. Fin go lead Doctor Gomez into the interrogation." Liv said as Fin nodded and walked out.

"This guy and I grew up together. He and Nick were best friends." I said as Liv asked me why I was surprised.

"Are you sure you can do this? I can send Nick in." Liv asked me.

"Yes ma'am I'm fine. Just keep Nick away from this." I said as she nodded as I looked in and saw Benny waiting for me.

"Get TARU to look through all of his computers and his history." I said as Liv looked at me.

"Do you think he is involved?" Liv asked. "Yes." I said as I started to pace.

"Then get him to tell why he lied." Liv said sitting at her desk.

"Copy that Sargent." I said as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Catalina Amaro. God you grew up. I didn't know you became a cop." Benny said trying to make pleasant as I closed the door behind him.

"Cut the crap Bennito." I said harshly as he looked at me shock.

"What is that for? First I am taken into custody then my only friend here is acting like she doesn't want to be nice." Benny said acting hurt.

"Why did you lie Benny?" I asked trying to restrain myself from lunging at him.

"Lie about? No one has told me why I am here." Benny said as I sat in front of him. I pulled out a picture of John Laurens and placed it in front of him.

"This boy was your patient. You lied to his family about his injuries and his blood work." I said as he shook his head.

"I never lied. Nothing was on the toxicology report." Benny said as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Really? Well our ME looked at the report and tested the blood. Both tests found traces of DNT and Adenosine in his blood. Now I believe her a lot more than I do you. Now tell me the truth. Why did you lie?" I asked as he looked at me shocked.

"I didn't lie. The boy died and was taken down to the morgue." Benny said as I heard three sharp raps on the door. I got up and walked out.

"What's going on Sargent?" I asked as Nick was looked through the glass.

"TARU just called. Our doctor was found walking into the morgue room and then doesn't come out. It was two minutes after the tech left to find Warner." Liv said as I watched the footage.

"Son of a bitch." I said as I turned to walk back in. I walked back into "The Box".

"You were in the morgue." I said as he looked at me shocked.

"No I was not. Catalina please believe me." Benny said as I pointed to picture.

"Benny… this kid has a family, friends and someone that loves him more than anything. Please tell me Bennito where is the boy." I said as I sat in front of him.

"I didn't hurt him." Benny said as I shook my head.

"You were caught by security cameras going into the morgue room where the boy was. But you didn't come out the way you came in. Bennito please tell me." I said as he shook his head.

"I…" Benny said as the door was opened. "Not another word." Someone said behind me as I turned and saw a sharply dress man.

"Mr. Buchanan, never knew he lawyered up." I said as I got up and walked out. "He was so close to cracking!" I said frustrated as I walked into Liv's office.

"Come on do as I say." A male voice said from the computer as I heard a boy crying.

"Please let me go home." Said a boy, I peeked pass Nick and saw John Laurens with a bandage around his head, his face covered in cuts and clutching his wrist. His eyes were filled with terror as I watched in horror.

"Oh my god… he is really in this ring now?" I asked as my heart sank further down my chest. We watched in horror as we watched people sending in requests on what they should do to him.

"Please turn this off." I said weakly as the laptop was closed.

"Laurens is still alive… we need to tell to his parents." I said as Liv turned to face me.

"What comes next?" I asked Nick shifted his weight.

"We ask him if he did take the boy. Fin, Cat go in and talk to him. Nick and Rollins go talk to the boy's friends. See if noticed anyone weird around him before the crash." Liv said giving out our tasks as Carisi walked in.

"Um Sarge, there is a young lady in here to see Lina." Carisi said as I peered behind him and saw a familiar face. I was taken back slightly and hurried passed Carisi.

"Eliza sweetheart what is it?" I asked as I hurried out to her.

"I need help Miss. Lina; I don't know who else to go to…" She said as she had tear stains on her face.

"Okay, come on sweetie. Let's go talk somewhere else okay?" I asked as I led her to the conference room. I closed the door as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"What's going on Eliza?" I asked as she had fresh tears falling on her cheeks.

"My dad… he is making me marry Samuel…" She said between tears.

"He is what?" I asked shocked as she nodded.

"Please can I stay with you till tension settles?" She asked as I looked at her worried.

"Of course sweetie. Your welcomed anytime. I gave your mother my word that I would make sure you and your sister grew up into wonderful young women." I said as I knelt in front of her.

"Daddy is making Angelica marry Aaron Burr. He has no morals and I don't even know about Peggy's arrangement. I ran away when he gave me this ring." Eliza said as she started to calm down.

"Well... Honey I don't know what to say. Eliza do you think you can hang out here for a bit. We just got swamped with this large case." I said as she looked at me and gave me a nod.

"What is your case about?" She asked as I shifted uncomfortably.

"It is about your friend John Laurens… It sort of worked that you came down when you did. I need to ask you about him." I said as I sat next to her.

"John just passed away… Why would his cab crash be something you and your co-workers be investigating?" Eliza asked as I bite my lip.

"Eliza, John is not dead." I said as she covered her mouth.

"What?" She asked quietly as I nodded.

"He isn't dead. I need to ask you some questions okay?" I asked as she nodded.

"Did you see anyone weird hanging out John or Alexander lately?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"Not that I know of… Did someone take John?" She asked as her voice cracked.

"Yeah we think so. Do you know any one that would want to hurt him?" I asked as she rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well Sam doesn't like him. He calls him all the degrading homosexual nicknames that are under the sun. Then you have Thomas Jefferson but that boy and Laurens only argue." Eliza said as I nodded and heard someone knock at the door. "Okay, Eliza I will be right back okay." I said as I got up and walked out.

"Everything okay?" Carisi asked as I nodded.

"Um… You are going to hate this but I need a raincheck for tonight." I said as Sonny put his head down.

"What is the deal the girl and you?" Sonny asked as I looked back at the room where Eliza was pacing back and forth on her phone.

"I helped raised her and her sisters. I knew her mother when I was in college. She has an older and younger sister. When her mother passed away, their father became a heavy drunk then I intervene. I told him that he needed to go to rehab. I took the girls in when Peggy was nine, Eliza was ten and Angelica was eleven. I kept them for three years. The hardest day of my life was giving those girls back to their father." I said sadly.

"Are you taking in her and her sisters?" Sonny asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know yet." I said as Liv walked out.

"Well I just got off the phone with Rollins. She said that all of his friends have not seen anyone around our vic." Liv said as I turned back to the interview room where Eliza was.

"Liv, do you think I can go handle some personal things for a second. It should not take long." I said as she nodded. I walked back to the interview room and opened the door.

"Hey Eliza, I'm going to drop you off at my apartment. When I get back from work then we are going to have a long talk about what is going on." I said as she nodded. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my coat.

"Nick, tell Oliva I'll be back soon." I said as I walked passed him.

"I will. Think you can grab me some coffee?" Nick asked as I nodded.

"I will. Good or Bad?" I asked laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"Surprise me." Nick said as Eliza and I got in the elevator. We went down and I tied my coat around me as I pulled it on. We walked outside and walked through the brisk cold. I got to my apartment building with Eliza trailing behind me. I opened my door and walked in as Albert greeted us.

"Hey Ally." Eliza said as she petted him.

"You can go get settled in the guest bedroom." I said as I followed her into my small guest room.

"Thank you for taking me in. I promise as soon as I handle things with Samuel, that I will be out of your hair." Eliza said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Eliza, you and your sisters are always welcomed here in my home. You three girls are my closest things to daughters." I said as she hugged me.

"Thank you…" Eliza said with her head buried in my chest.

"Anytime mija. Anytime." I said as I rubbed the back of her head. "Hey I have to get back to work okay? I have some old pajamas in my room. You can go find some and get yourself something to eat. I'll see you later mija." I said as I let go of her and started to walk out.

"Bye Miss. Lina." Eliza said as I closed the door. I hurried outside and walked out to the street. I grabbed Nick and I two coffees and hurried back to the squad room.

"Anything new?" I asked as I walked in.

"Well Benny is a ring leader so we found out, and the kid is still missing. Benny won't tell us where he is." Liv said as she sat on the side of Nick's desk.

"I will take another run after him." I said tiredly as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Lina, after you talk to the guy. Go home." Liv said as I nodded. "Okay." I said as I got up and walked into the interrogation.

"You done stupid Benny." I said shutting the door. I crossed my arms as his lawyer stood up.

"Detective Amaro, I am going to ask you to change your tone." He said as I nodded. "

My apologies. Benny, we know that you are a part of Chess and Checkers Club. You pimp out the boys that you kidnap." I started to say as Mr. Buchanan cut me off.

"That is circumstantial. There is nothing that proves he pimped out anyone." Buchanan said as I shook my head.

"A boy he declared dead in the hospital, ends up being alive and is now pimped out into his child porn website. So if I am able to read into it, so will a jury." I said as Buchanan glared and sat down. He whispered over to Benny as Benny whispered back.

"Benny wants to make a deal. We need to speak to your DA." Buchanan said standing up. I narrowed my eyes and walked out to the Liv's office.

"Is Barba here?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"He wants to make a deal." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"The cabbie and doc are staying here for the night. I'll call Barba and Lina, go home please." Liv said as I looked tired. "Are you sure Sarge. You need everyone you can to find this kid." I said as Liv nodded.

"Yes, you can't run yourself ragged. We got Carisi to cover you okay." Liv said as I nodded and walked out. I grabbed my things and clocked overtime and clocked out. I started to walk home as I put my key in the door. I walked in quietly and saw Eliza laying on my couch in a shirt that belong to Sonny and a pair of plaid pajama pants, fast asleep with the TV on and Albert laying below her. I closed the door softly as Eliza lifted her head up.

"Sorry hon, didn't mean to wake you up. Did you eat something?" I asked softly as she nodded quietly. "Why don't you take Albert and head to the guest room and get some rest okay? Today was just a rough day." I said as she got up and slowly made her way to the guest room. I smiled as she closed the door and I put my gun on my side table. I went to the kitchen and heated me up some leftovers from the fridge. I went to my room and pulled my hair out of its bun and slipped off my heels, I unbuttoned my top and slipped into my pajamas. I felt my phone buzzed in my back pocket.

 _"Hey, you still wanting to raincheck?"_ Carisi asked as I texted him back.

 _"Sorry Sunshine but I need to handle things right now."_ I said as I slipped out of my slacks. I tussled my hair and walked back out to my kitchen and pulled out my heated food. I started to watch the news as they talked about John Laurens and the entire scandal. I turned off my TV and all of my lights. I headed to my room and started to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I want to extend my gracious gratitude to pearlsandrhinestones. She allowed me to use some of her amazing plot. I love the musical _"Hamilton"_ and she writes the best stories. Check her story Remember Me. It is amazing, thank you so much for allowing me use some of the plot. You are truly the best of writers and best of women. Thank you so much.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke to my phone ringing. I sat up and grabbed it from my table next to my bed. "Amaro." I said groggily as I heard crying on the other end.

"Miss. Lina?" said as familiar voice.

"Angelica? Honey what's wrong? It's almost three in the morning." I asked as I finally woke up.

"Have you heard from Eliza? I'm really worried about her." Angelica said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, Angelica she is staying at my apartment right now. She told me things at home are really tense. Eliza told me about her arranged engagement." I said as I heard Angelica sigh.

"Yeah… Daddy is upset about it and we just want to make sure she is okay." Angelica said as I felt my heart break.

"She is fine; I promise okay?" I asked as she nodded.

"I'm sorry to be calling this early. I just am really worried." Angelica said as I nodded.

"I know sweetie. Why don't you and Peggy come over tonight after I get off from work and we can all talk about what has been going on." I said as I heard Peggy whispering.

"Peggy wants to talk to you?" Angelica said as I gave a small smile. "Put her on." I said with a small laugh.

"Miss. Cat?" Peggy asked as I smiled at her voice.

"Yes Peggy?" I asked as I felt the mood change.

"Eliza called earlier saying our friend is not dead… Is that true?" Peggy asked as I sighed. "Yeah sweetheart it is." I said as I heard gasps and burst of exclamation.

"Really?" Peggy asked hopeful.

"Yeah. He is. Peggy, honey you and your sister need to go to sleep okay? I'll talk to you girls tomorrow." I said as I said goodnight to them. I put my phone back on my nightstand and started to go back to sleep. I woke up to my alarm and climbed out of bed. I walk over to my closet and pulled out a white button down, a black and white patterned sweater, and a pair of black jeans. I slipped into a pair of black boot heels. I started to walk out when I saw Eliza sitting at the kitchen table stirring a mug. "Morning Eliza." I said as I pulled out a mug and filled it with coffee.

"Morning…" Eliza said softly.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked as she nodded as I looked at her fiddle with the sliver band on her finger. "Eliza, hon do you have school?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"We are still in winter break." She said quietly as I finished my coffee.

"Well, if you want you can hang out here." I said as she nodded.

"Do you think Angelica and Peggy can come over?" Eliza asked.

"Of course sweetheart. They can keep you company." I said as I grabbed my shield and gun. I grabbed my coat as Albert trotted around following me. "I might be home around dinner. If anything happens call me or the prescient okay." I said as I wrote my number and my work phone down on a piece of paper.

"Thank you..." Eliza said softly as I smiled at her.

"Anytime hon." I said as I tied my coat around my body.

"I'll check in later okay." I said as I started to walk out. I closed the door and started to walk to work. I walked in and saw Carisi leading Benny back into "The Box".

"Morning Lina." Amanda said walking in with a box of donuts. "Morning Manda. Anything new after I left?" I asked as I grabbed a chocolate donut.

"No… well minus the club still streaming the torture of the kid. We keep trying to trace any signals from Gomez's computer." Amanda said as I watched Liv and Fin walk out of her office.

"Hey, what was going on with the young girl that came by last night?" Amanda asked as I sat down at my desk.

"I helped raise her and her sisters. She came by because she was going through some family stuff and I'm the closest thing to a mother those girls got." I said sadly as Carisi and Nick walked back from "The Box".

"Sarge, Gomez refuses to talk to anyone but Catalina." Carisi said as I perked up. "Did Barba work out a deal with him?" I asked as Liv nodded. "He said that he will give names and times but won't give a location." Liv said as I got up and took off my coat.

"Let me at him." I said as I through my hair into a messy bun and tied it back.

"Cat try to get a location." Liv said as I started to walk in.

"Copy that Sargent." I said as I walked in and came face to face with Benny.

"Bennito? I heard you made a deal." I said as he took a sip of coffee.

"If I cooperate, then I only go to jail for the kidnapping for ten years." Benny said smugly as I sat in front of him.

"Benny can you please tell me where the boy?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I gave you people name and times, I don't know where the boy is." Benny said.

"Benny where did you drop John Laurens off?" I asked as Benny ignored me.

"Bennito por favor, dime dónde está el niño?" I asked as Benny put his head down on the table.

"I dropped the kid off at a park, we made the transfer and I got my payment." Benny said as I pulled out my notebook.

"Who did you give him to?" I asked as he looked away from me.

"Benny, this kid has people who love him. Please tell me where he is." I said as he started to stand up. "I don't know where he is. I only got the guys username and he said to meet him in Central Park when it was around ten thirty." Benny said as he started to pace around the room.

"Benny, what was the guy's username?" I asked as he looked at me.

"JPRED." He said as I wrote it down. "What did he look like?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"He wore a ski-mask over his face. It was dark and I didn't see anything else." Benny said as I got up.

"Alright, I think I have enough from you." I said as I opened the door and walked out.

"Book him for kidnapping." I said as I walked into the squad room and went to the area where we had a TV set up for the Chess and Checkers count down.

"I got a name, we just need the video feed from central park." I said as Liv walked over to me with the others.

"We have been searching and scanning the feed for the past hour and found nothing." Nick said as he sat next me.

"What about ten thirty late last night it's when we got the call of the boy's body." I said as Rollins started to look at the feed.

"I think we have a license plate for Gomez and for an unknown black van." Rollins said as we all watched in horror as we saw Gomez carry a blanket covered John Laurens and place him into the back of the van.

"Rollins did you get the license plate?" I asked as she nodded.

"Ran it through the DMV." Rollins said as I started to run through the request history from Laurens while trying to ignore the terrible sounds of his rape and torture and Laurens screams.

"Okay the nickname that Gomez gave me. But the nickname is the name for the person who is heading the video." I said as flicked my hands in frustration.

"Well we have a name for the van. A Mister. James Reynolds." Rollins said as I tried to trace the IP address.

"Well, I might have broken through it." I said as I started to work through the last firewall.

"You are a computer hacker?" Carisi said as I kept breaking through.

"I plead the fifth on answering that." I said as I finished.

"Bingo!" I said excited as I got an address.

"Does it match the DMV address?" I asked hopefully as Amanda shook her head yes.

"Let move now people." Liv said as she pulled out her phone and started to call everyone.

"Vests on and side arms. Get the kid and anyone else they have." Liv said as I got up and went to the locker room to slip on my vest. I kicked off my heels and slipped into a pair of worn into combat boots. I laced them up and started to head out to the others. I headed to the cars with Liv and the rest of the squad. I got in the car as we started to drive to Long Island with full lights and sirens. Liv started to order ESU and I tried to get a hold of the Washington.

"Mr. Washington, this is Detective Catalina Amaro with Manhattan Special Victims. I need you to call me back as soon as you get this. We have a lead on John." I said as I was on voicemail. We got to house and jumped out of the car. I ran straight to the door and banged on it.

"Police opened up!" I yelled as I banged on the door. A woman in a dark red dress opened the door as I noticed her black eye. "Where is James Reyonlds?" I demanded as we pushed our way into the house.

"Who are you people, get out of my house!" She yelled as I showed her my badge and the others started to search the house.

"Where is your husband?!" I yelled again as I heard Nick yelling that he got something. I ran down the stairs and saw Nick trying to open a locked door. ESU came running down the stairs as I told Nick to move.

"Get a bus on stand-by." Fin yelled upstairs as I started to kick in the door. I managed to break part of it before I felt pain through my ankle.

"Break it in!" Liv yelled as I took a step back. I nearly fell as Liv caught me.

"I'm good." I said as we barged into the room. I saw kids laying chained to the floor as Liv and Amanda took pluses. We went to a room in the I heard screaming. I ran with Nick into the back room as I pulled my gun. "NYPD! On the ground now!" I yelled as a man jumped off of the bed and took off running. He was on top of a chained down young teenage boy with long curly brown hair. "I got the kid!" I yelled as Nick took off running after the man. "Hi honey, my name is Cat. Can you hear me?" I asked as I started to untie him. He nodded feebly as I put two fingers on his neck. He flinched as I took his neck. His golden hazel eyes widen with fear as he tried to fight away from me. "Hey sweetie, it's okay. I'm police." I said pointing to my chest where I had police in bold white letter. He had cuts all over his face and a dirty red bandage on his head. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked as he tried to sit up. I helped him sit up slowly as he nodded.

"My name is John Laurens… Please help me?" He asked as he started to collapse into my chest.

"Okay, your safe honey. Your safe." I said as I started to help him up from the bed. His legs started to slip on the floor like a baby deer learning how to walk. I tried to steady him but he cried out in pain and started to slip out of my grasp.

"Liv I need a bus, now!" I screamed as the boy started to collapses to the ground. I laid him on the ground gentle as I knelt next to him. He had tears in his eyes as I tried to calm him down.

"I want you to squeeze my hand while I count to nine okay? I need you to stay with me John." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine." I said as he squeezed my hand feebly. "Good, can you squeeze harder?" I asked as I started to count again.

"Please tell Alex I love him?" John asked weakly as EMTs got in before the boy went unconscious.

"Get him to the hospital now!" Liv yelled as they got him ready and got the boy out of her. "Where is Nick?" I asked as Sonny and Fin got downstairs.

"We got four kids. Two girls and two boys. They were chained up and beaten. Looks like they have not eaten in a few days." Sonny said as Nick came back without our perp.

"Where is Reynolds?" I asked as Nick held his jaw.

"The son of a bitch punched me and we fought, he hit me and knocked down with his gun. He had a getaway car ready." Nick said as I clenched my fists in anger.

"Damn it!" I yelled and pushed my hair out of my face.

"We will get him soon enough. Rollins is with the kid. We need to get the rest of the kids out of here." Liv said as we all nodded. "Fin, go upstairs and talk to the wife. She doesn't talk then arrest her." Liv said as Fin walked upstairs. "CSU is on the way. Lina, I want you to head to the hospital with Rollins. Call the parents and let them know what is going on." Liv said as I nodded.

"Copy that Sargent." I said as I hurried up the stairs as pain went through my ankle. I got in the car and pulled out my phone. I answered the phone call from an unknown number.

"Amaro." I said as I started my car.

"This is George Washington. Did you find him? Did you find my son?" Mr. Washington asked franticly as I started to slow him down.

"Mr. Washington, we found him. We are transporting him to a hospital as we speak. I need to call my partner so that she can tell me what hospital they are at alright?" I said as I heard him say yes through tears. "Okay. I will call right back." I said as I hung up and called Rollins. "What hospital?" I asked as she told me which on. "I'm on my way with the kid's family. Is he doing alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is in with one of the doctors that we vetted. They have him stable." Rollins said as I sighed relived.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I said as I got to the hospital. I called back the Washington's and told them where he was. I got out as the rain started to fall along with snow and sleet. I walked in and saw Amanda talking to a doctor. "How is he?" I asked worried as Amanda looked at me.

"He is okay, he has an infected cut on his forehead, a few broken bones. They are about to perform the rape kit on him." Rollins said as I nodded as I heard Mr. Washington behind me.

"Is he okay?! Where is he? Can we see him!?" Mr. Washington asked as Mrs. Washington clung to his arm asking with him.

"Mr. Washington, you need to calm down. He is fine they are performing a rape kit on him." I said as they stopped and looked at me shocked.

"Wait… A r-rape kit?" Mrs. Washington said shocked as I knocked on the door. "It's just to make sure he is okay." I said as they nodded.

"When can we see our son?" Mr. Washington said as he had tears falling on his cheeks.

"Soon. I promise." I said as he nodded and took his wife over to the waiting room chairs a distance from us. Amanda pulled out her phone.

"Liv just said that after we get the kids statement that we all get to head home. The storm is rolling in and it is getting ugly." Rollins said as the doctor came out.

"Detectives? We just finished his kit. The boy was sexually assaulted anally and orally. He has bruising and cuts everywhere. We took traces of spit and semen on him. He is awake and is asking for an Alexander?" The doctor said as we nodded.

"Is he up to giving us a statement?" I asked as the doctor looked at me.

"That is up to him. Are his parents here?" He asked as I nodded and directed to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Washington we are going to get John's statement first before you see him. Is that alright with you?" Rollins asked as Mr. Washington nodded and his wife wiped her tears off his face.

"Yes. Please let us see him soon." Mrs. Washington said as I nodded.

"We will." I said as I smiled at them softly as Rollins and I walked towards John's room. I knocked on the door softly as we walked in. John had his hair tied into a bun and his eyes shut as his heart monitor beeped, as he groaned in pain.

"John? Hi I'm Detective Catalina Amaro. This is my partner Detective Rollins. Do we think we can talk for a minute?" I asked as he opened his eyes slightly.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine." John said quietly as I gave a small smile. "You're the lady who saved me…" John said quietly as I nodded.

"John hon, can we ask you about what happened?" Rollins asked as John nodded as he took rapid breaths as I approached next to him and sat next to him so that I was at his level.

"Do you remember what happened before you when in the house?" I asked as John nodded. "Do you think you can tell us?" I asked as he looked at me scared.

"I… was saying bye to Alexander… my cab got hit, I hit my head and fell to the floorboard. I felt a sharp think in my arm and I… I felt gone. I couldn't move or talk. I felt my heart slow down… I was in the hospital and then I closed my eyes and listened as everyone cried about me being gone… My heart monitor went off and I heard the doctor say I was dead…" John said struggling through his tears.

"Okay. Do you remember being in a morgue?" I asked as he barely nodded yes.

"I was on a table then I heard a lady scream and a door slam… I felt someone pick me up and I was in a car." John said as Rollins wrote down what he was saying. "Do you remember who was took you?" I asked as he froze. "He will come after me… Please don't let them take me again. Please!" John said starting to get hysterical as I started to calm him down.

"John, no one is going to hurt you, we won't let it happen." I said as he took a deep breath.

"He was my doctor… He took me from the morgue and then he put me back of a car. We went to someplace outside. He took me out and put… P-put me in the back of an another car. I got another shot of something… I woke up in a grey room with chains on my arms and ankles. I could-d't move. I heard crying and screams then he took me into a room and had a camera…" John said as I nodded.

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened in the room with the camera?" I asked as I saw him flinch.

"He started to talk to a computer. He made me take off my cl-clothes and did things to me… If I didn't listen he would hit me with the bat and the chain…" John said as he broke down into heavy sobs.

"Okay… John why don't we let you see you parents. Do you want to see them?" I asked as he took a struggling breath.

"Yes… Please let me see them!" John said as I nodded.

"Okay. I will go get them okay?" I said as he nodded quickly. I walked out with Amanda to the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Washington if you want you can go and see your son." I said as they shot up from his seat. I followed behind them as they walked in.

"John." Mrs. Washington said as she broke down into sobs and ran towards her son.

"I'm okay Mom… I'm okay." John said as he cried into her shoulder as they embraced.

"My son… Thank you Detective Amaro, and Detective Rollins. You made my family whole again." He said as he wiped his tears away.

"We need to take the rest of his statement later. Here is my card. Call me tomorrow so that I can get the rest of it?" I asked as I handed him my card.

"Of course. Thank you." Mr. Washington said as he walked over to his son and hugged him and his wife.

"Let's leave them." I said as Rollins and I walked out. I checked the time and smiled. "Well, just in time for us to go home for dinner." I said as we got back to the car.

"Let's head back and tell Sargent that his family is back together." Rollins said as I went to my car. I got in and closed the door and pulled out my phone.

"Hey want to come over and make up our raincheck?" I asked as I started to drive.

"Yeah sure? Pizza sound good?" Sonny asked as I drove back.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." I said as I pulled into the parking lot. I parked and got out. I headed inside and saw Nick and Liv talking as I headed towards the locker room. I took off my vest and boots and put on my booties from earlier.

"Alright everyone head home. The storm is getting bad and we are in need of a break." Liv said as we all started to walk out. I walked out and waited for Sonny.

"Ready to go?" I asked as he finally showed up.

"Yeah, sorry I just had to lie to your brother why I can't go grab drinks with him." Sonny said as he pulled me close to him.

"It is a lot better than him decking you in the face in front of Liv." I said as he laughed.

"Let's go before we freeze." Sonny said as he grabbed my hand and we walked out to my apartment. I opened my door and led Sonny in as I came face to face with the girls and Alex along with two boys. "Eliza? Who are your friends?" I asked as I took off my coat.

"Um… These are Alexander and I's friends Lafayette and Hercules." Eliza said standing up from the couch. "Well okay. Boys do one of you drive?" I asked as one of the boys with his curly hair in a bun raised his hand.

"Oui m'dame. I will drive Alexander and Mulligan home." He said with a distinct French accent.

"Well if you boys go now I will ignore the smell of weed." I said crossing my arms along with Sonny as the French boy blushed.

"Désolé madame. It is my cousin jacket. I grabbed what I could when I left the house this morning." He said as I nodded.

"Alright, now go." I said motherly as they got out and scurried out. "Sorry… I thought it was okay if they came over." Eliza said as I smiled.

"It's alright Eliza. Girls I want you to meet my friends. This is Sonny. Sonny I want you to meet Peggy, Angelica and Eliza." I said as the girls said hi.

"Hi girls." Sonny said as they gave him a small wave.

"Well um… Sonny why don't you pick up dinner. I need to talk to the girls." I said as I took off my coat. "Yeah, I'll be right back." Sonny said as he fixed his coat and walk out.

"Alright, now let's chat. What is happening at home?" I asked as I sat down in my chair.

"Daddy is starting to drink again." Peggy said as she sat on the floor fiddling with her fingers as Eliza and Angelica sat on the couch above her.

"When did that start?" I asked shocked as the girls were quiet for a few minutes as I looked at them. "It started again when Eliza said she didn't want to marry Seabury. Dad says that if she does without a fuss then our other arrangements will be canceled." Angelica said pointing to her and Peggy.

"Eliza is that true?" I asked sadly as she nodded. "I have to do for my sisters but Samuel is a cruel jerk to everyone." Eliza said as I got worried.

"Is he cruel to you?" I asked worried as she shook her head no.

"No." Eliza said as I frown slightly.

"Well you girls are not going home tonight. The storm is getting worse and I don't want to worry about you girls in a cab after what has happen the last two days." I said as I heard my phone buzz.

"Eliza hon do you think you and Angelica can head downstairs and help Sonny out. He doesn't have a key to get back in." I asked as they nodded and got up.

"Pegs why don't you set the table up for me. I need to change." I said as she hopped up from the floor. I went into my room and unbutton my shirt and through it on my bed as I heard screams from outside. I bolted out of my room in my camisole and jeans, barefooted as I took off running with my gun down the stairs. I ran outside and watched Angelica was fighting to stop someone from taking Eliza.

"Police!" I yelled as I pointed my gun at the perp. He slapped Angelica to the ground as he ripped Eliza shirt off as she screamed, he kept yelling her to shut up. I pointed my gun at as I tried to take my shot but he had Eliza in front of him, I threw my gun to the ground and lunge at him as I tried to free Eliza as she was screaming. I grabbed his neck and nearly hand him pinned but he thrown me off like I was nothing. I landed with a thud. He was trying to throw her into the back of a car as I heard Sonny yelling and running towards us. The guy let go of Eliza as he saw Sonny racing towards us and jumped into his car and drove off, Sonny started running after the car. I ran over to Eliza and helped her up. I pulled her close to me and started to stroke her hair. "It's okay mija. I'm here." I said trying to calm her down as Sonny helped Angelica off the cement, Sonny helped me up as I held on to Eliza. I took off my camisole and braced the snow as I put it on her. Sonny ushered us in as he put his coat on me. "What happened?" I asked as we walked back upstairs and sat down.


	12. Chapter 12

"We went downstairs like you asked. We were waiting then a car pulled up and that guy jumped out. He grabbed then I screamed. Angelica kept hitting him and latching on to him so that he would let me go." Eliza said with tears on her face.

"Okay calm down I got you, your safe now." I said as her head fell in my lap as she sobbed. Her sisters looked at her with looks of shock and confusion, Sonny stood behind us as I got Eliza to calm down.

"Girls why don't you go eat something I have in the fridge. Eliza sweetie let's go get you in something warm." I said as she got up and followed me to my room.

"Are you going to tell you going to tell Liv or should I?" Sonny asked quietly as he grabbed my arm.

"You should... I need to talk to Eliza." I said as he nodded and pulled out his phone. I walked into my room and sat next to Eliza as she cried into my lap.

"Eliza did you recognized the man trying to take you?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"Okay, come on let's get you warm." I said as I walked over to my closet and pulled out a long sleeve thermal shirt. I handed to her as she sniffed.

"Thank you…" She said softly as I smiled at her.

"Anytime mija. Get dress and then come eat alright?" I said as she nodded and I tossed on an old t-shirt and walked out leaving her alone.

"How is the girl?" Sonny asked as I looked back at the close door.

"She will be okay. She is just really spooked." I said as I grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey why don't we go out for lunch tomorrow." Sonny said as I nodded.

"You running out on me Sunshine?" I asked laughing as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think it is best for your girls not to have me around right now. I'll talk to you later." Sonny said as I nodded.

"Okay, call me when you get home." I said as he smiled at me and headed out. I locked the door and headed to the kitchen as Eliza walked out slowly.

"If you girls want I have the cot still in storage, I am going to go grab it. Alright?" I asked as Angelic nodded along with Peggy.

"Yeah, thank you." She said as I smiled at her.

"I'll be right back." I said as I grabbed my keys. I walked out the door and started head down to the basement to my storage unit. I unlocked it and pulled out an old cot and a sleeping bag. I carried the things as I used my foot to close the unit. I put the stuff down to grab my key. I walked upstairs and saw the door slightly ajar. I put the stuff on the ground and went for my draw gun I had strapped to my ankle. I held in front of me aimed and ready. I nudged the door opened and saw Eliza gagged, with her shirt ripped off and her bra straps broken off. She was laying in fear as someone was yelling at Peggy and Angelica to sit still. Peggy was crying as a gun was pointed at her.

"Shut up! Or I will kill you!" The man yelled pressing the gun against her forehead, she froze in fear and started to hyperventilate as Angelica kept trying to calm her down. I kept my gun on him as he turned to me with his gun on Peggy's forehead. Tears were running down her face as Angelica grab her hand to calm her down.

"Put the gun down and the bitch won't die." The man said as I held my hands up with my gun in my left hand.

"Okay, just put the gun down and we can talk. Just don't hurt the girl." I said as he turned his gun on me.

"Put your gun on the ground. Now Detective!" He said as I lowered my gun and put it on the floor, he had his gun on me the entire time. I jerked up in time and shot him in the shin as he shot into the ceiling. Lucky enough I live on the top floor of my building. "Shit!" He yelled as fell to the ground. I grabbed my handcuffs from my jacket and put the man's wrists. I grabbed my phone and called Liv.

"Liv I need back up now!" I said franticly as Liv told me to slow down. "Someone broke into my house. I need back up now." I said as I looked at the man moan in pain.

"Okay, is anyone hurt?" She asked as I took a worried breath.

"I shoot the perp in the shin." I said as I felt panic grow in my stomach.

"Okay call for a bus and I will be there." Liv said as I nodded. I called for the bus and untied the girls.

Girls go wait in the guest room okay." I said as they collected themselves and hurry into the back bedroom. I grabbed the first aid kit and started to clean up the perp's wound.

"You will pay." He said as he tried to spit on my face.

"Do me a favor and shut it." I said as I stopped the bleeding as EMTs and Liv came running in.

"Catalina? What happened?" She asked as I watched EMTs came in.

"I was only gone for a second… I went down to my storage unit in the basement. I walk back up and I saw the door ajar. I pulled out my draw gun and he had the girls tied up and Eliza gagged on the couch. The son of a bitch was going to rape her." I said as I felt my chest hurt from holding back tears.

"Okay, where are the girls?" Liv asked as I pointed to the back room.

"Wait for your Union rep okay?" Liv said as she walked to the back room. I heard a tussle as I heard a gunshot go off. Liv ran out from the back room as I fell to the ground, holding my side as blood stained my side. "Get a bus now! Officer down!" Liv screamed as she ran over to me and helped put pressure on my gunshot.

"You earned it bitch!" The man said as he was taken out of the room.

"Get him out of here and to the 16th prescient." Liv commanded as they took him out. "Miss. Lina?!" The girls exclaimed as they tried to hurry around me.

"Girls, I'm fine, Sargent please get them out of here." I said as I tried to get up.

"No lay down okay." Liv said as she held pressure on my wound.

"IAB is going to hear about this aren't they?" I asked softly as Liv nodded.

"They will but it was a good shooting." Liv said as EMTs came running in and started to stop my bleeding.

"Liv, the girls?" I asked feebly as Liv look back as the Paramedics checking on the girls.

"I'm going to call Rollins and the rest of the squad. You know Nick is going to have a heart attack right?" Liv said as I nodded.

"Liv, the girls' father… He is a drunk. Please don't send the girls back to him." I said as the EMTs and Paramedics got me on a gurney.

"Philip Schuyler was picked up on a DUI a few hours ago. The girls will stay and talk to us then we will figure out what to do okay." Liv said as I got rolled out and put into the ambulance. I started to drift off to sleep as they got me to the hospital.

"Patient is a thirty- year- old Hispanic female. Minor blood lost and was shoot on left side." Paramedics said as they rushed me into the ER. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as I felt them hook me to machines and everything. I finally woke up to Nick sitting in a chair waiting.

"Oh damn they called you?" I said as Nick looked up.

"Why won't they?" Nick asked as I sat up.

"I need someone to get the girls… Are they okay?" I asked worried as I felt my side sting. "Lina, mi amour. They are fine, Liv had Amanda bring Eliza in for a rape kit." Nick said as I cringed at the last two words. "Who is talking to her sisters?" I asked as I started to lay down. "Liv and Fin are talking to the other girls." Nick said as I shook my head. "Which one does Fin have?" I asked with a small smile. "Fin has the youngest." Nick said as I chuckled.

"Fin has his work cut out for him with Peggy. She is practically him but smaller. What about the son of a bitch the broke into my apartment?" I asked as Nick nodded.

"It's Mr. James Reynolds." Nick said as my jaw dropped.

"You are kidding me?" I said shocked as he nodded.

"We have him okay. Hey the girls are going to stay with me okay? You are too, got it?" Nick said as I nodded.

"Sí hermano mayor." I said softly as the doctor came in.

"Well. You are up and I am taking it you want to go home." The Doctor said as I nodded.

"Yes please. Let me go home." I said as the doctor nodded.

"Well, you can go home with your brother. You are very lucky. It was only a flesh wound. It went through and through." The doctor said as I smiled.

"Thank you." I said excited as I got out of the bed and the doctor took off my IV. I walked out with Nick and followed him to his car. I got in as we started to drive, I started to fiddle with my fingers. "Can we please go to the station?" I asked as he nodded.

"Okay, if you want to." Nick said as I nodded. "I want to see how the girls are doing." I said as Nick pulled up to the station. He parked and I ran inside. I walked in and saw Carisi at his computer.

"Oh my god what are you doing here? How are you doing?" Sonny asked as he stood up and hugged me. "I'm fine." I said as he kissed my forehead as I realized what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Nick asked as I froze.

"Nick, different time." I said as I stepped away from Sonny. I watched Nick as he glared at Sonny. I felt someone run up to me and hug me.

"Oh Miss. Lina you okay!" Peggy exclaimed as I looked down and smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm fine Pegs. How is Eliza?" I asked as she took a step back.

"She had to go to the hospital. One of co-workers took her with them." She said as I looked up and saw Angelica walking out with Liv behind her.

"Miss. Lina oh my gosh are you okay?" Angelica asked as she ran over to Peggy and I. "I'm fine. It just stings." I said as I hugged the girls.

"Lina my office." Liv said as I nodded and left the girls with Nick. I followed her in as she closed the door.

"Rollins just called back. Eliza only suffered from some bruising, the SANE found some semen on her chest." Liv said as I covered my mouth and looked past her into the window of "The Box". Reynolds was sitting handcuffed as I clenched my fist. "Carisi called me earlier saying that someone tried to abduct this girl earlier? What was that about?" Liv asked as I put my hand on my uninjured hip.

"I invited Carisi over for dinner. I asked Angelica and Eliza to go help him out and wait for Carisi. I heard screams from outside and I ran downstairs. Someone was trying to abduct Eliza. I fought him off, Carisi came running and scared him off but he got away." I said as she nodded.

"Catalina are you and Carisi involved with each other personally?" Liv asked seriously as I bit my lip and looked back out to the squad room. I turned back to her as I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes Sargent I am involved with him." I said as she shook her head. "You understand you can't do that Catalina." Liv said as I nodded.

"Yes Sargent I understand." I said as she nodded. "I won't say anything else but if it crosses a line I will have one of you put in a transfer. Am I understood?" Liv said as I nodded.

"Yes Sargent." I said as she dismissed me. I walked out in time as Rollins walked back in with Eliza in front of her.

"Eliza!" Angelica shrieked in excitement as she ran towards her sister and hugged her tightly as Peggy joined in the hug.

"Angelica. I'm fine." Eliza said as Angelica started to fuss over her.

"Is Miss. Lina okay?" Eliza asked Nick as he turned to face me.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Nick said as Eliza turned to me and ran into my arms.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault you got shot…" Eliza said as I stroke the back of her head.

"Eliza sweetheart, I am glad to take a bullet for you." I said as she hugged me as I hissed silently in pain.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling away as I shook my head.

"It's okay." I said as I rubbed her shoulder.

"Nick why don't you taken Cat and the girls home." Liv said as Nick nodded.

"Come on let's get going." Nick said as we started to walk out.

"We are going to talk later." Nick said low enough for me to hear but not for the girls.

"Okay…" I said guilty as we walked to his car and got in. Nick started to drive as the girls started to fall asleep. I looked at the time as the numbers eleven ten were blurred in my vison as I was fighting sleep.

"¿Cuándo y Carisi empezar a ver unos a otros?" Nick asked blankly as I fiddled the ring on my finger.

"Nick no podemos en este momento?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Involucrarse con los compañeros de trabajo que está mal." Nick said as I faced him and glared at him.

"Really that's the game you want to play?" I asked as we arrived at his place.

"The girls can sleep in Zara's room. She's with Maria in LA." Nick said as he parked.

"She is still trying to make you come to LA?" I asked as we got out.

"Yeah but I don't to leave you or Gil." Nick said as I opened the back seat door.

"Hey girls time to wake up, we are here." I said as Angelica woke up and couldn't move with Eliza and Peggy's heads laying in her lap fast asleep.

"Nick think you can carry Peggy?" I asked as he nodded and he unbuckled Peggy and I unbuckled Eliza. I picked her up and got her out of the car. Angelica followed behind us as I carried Eliza in and laid her on the couch. Peggy was put on the lounge chair as I held my side in pain.

"You okay?" Nick asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take the couch." I said as Nick shook his head no.

"You can sleep in my bed. I will take the couch." Nick said.

"Nick I promise once my apartment is no longer a crime scene. I'll will get the girls out of here." I said as Nick nodded.

"I got sleeping bags in my closet, I'll go grab them while you move the girls into Zara's room?" Nick said as I nodded and started to gently nudge sleeping Peggy and Eliza awake.

"Come on sleepy girls, let's get you settled in for the night." I said as I helped Peggy up and they followed me to Zara's room.

"Eliza, you can have the bed. Peggy and I will sleep on the floor." Angelica said as Nick walked in with two sleeping bags.

"Thank you." Angelica said as Peggy and Eliza were already fast asleep. Nick smiled at them wearily and walked out as I lowered the light, while I shut the door softly.

"Liv told me that the girls are staying with you till their Daddy dearest deals with his drinking." Nick said as I walked towards him room.

"Nick… I'm sorry for not telling you about Carisi. It's just…" I said as he looked at me.

"You were worried about my reaction? Lina mi amour, you are my sister. I will always be happy for you. But being involved with Carisi… Lina is can turn messy." Nick said as I nodded.

"I know but we have done it for months now and no one guess till now." I said as Nick looked at me and shook his head.

"Go get some rest." Nick said as I walked into his room. I closed the door and took off my t-shirt and slipped on one of Nick's baggy t-shirts and out of my slacks. I climbed into his bed and covered up and started to sleep. I woke up sitting straight up to bloody screaming as I shot out the bed and straight to the bedroom where the girls were. I through the door open and saw Eliza sitting up with tears running down her face. Angelica and Peggy were trying to hug and calm her down as Eliza was thrashing.

"Eliza. It's okay!" I said as I looked at her. Her eyes were still closed as she was still thrashing around. "Eliza, mija look at me." I said softly as she finally stopped fighting and opened her eyes. She took a struggling breath as I tried to calm her down. "Look at me Eliza. Sweetie look at me." I said as she finally opened her eyes. She blinked shocked about us surrounding her.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Eliza cried into my shoulder as I rubbed her back soothing her to calm down. I saw Nick in the doorframe rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Nick mouthed to me as watched Peggy fall back asleep with Angelica rubbing Peggy's arm soothingly.

"Night terrors." I mouthed back as he nodded and walked away leaving me with Eliza finally calming down. "What happened mija?" I asked as Angelica started to lay down next to Peggy.

"I just saw the man that tried to hurt Angelica, Peggy and I. He had the gun and he shot you. Then he shot Angelica and Peggy… Then he hurt me…" Eliza said between sobs as I rubbed her back. "Eliza hon. It was just a nightmare, that man is never going to get out after what he did." I said as she took a struggling breath.

"Hey why don't you come lay down in my room okay?" I asked as she got up and followed me back to my room. She climbed into one side of the bed and was fast asleep. I grabbed my phone and texted Sonny. _"Think I can stay with you till my apartment is no longer under criminal investigation?"_ I asked as I climbed next to her.

 _"What about the sisters?"_ Sonny asked as I looked up and saw Eliza starting to fidget. I rubbed her side as she settled.

 _"They are going to stay at their house, so that they are at work till their dad works on his drinking."_ I texted back as I started to drift off to sleep. I woke earlier and got up without waking up Eliza. I slipped out of bed and pulled out one of Nick's button down and slipped back into my jeans. I slipped on my oxfords as Eliza sat up.

"What time is it?" Eliza asked as I looked at my phone.

"It's almost six thirty." I said as I fixed my hair.

"Go back to sleep Eliza." I said softly as she nodded and laid back down. I walked out of the room and saw Nick sitting up. "Morning." I said as I walked to his kitchen.

"How did she sleep?" Nick asked as he sat up.

"Alright, hey do you think you can tell Liv I'm coming a bit late today. I'm going to get the girls settled at their house. I think it would be better for them to be in a place they know." I said as Nick nodded and got up. "I'll go wake up Eliza and the other girls." I said as I gave him a mug of coffee and he smiled at me. I walked over to Nick's room and saw Eliza still fast asleep. "Eliza hon time to get up." I said she started to stir.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily as I smiled at her. "I'm going to take you and your sisters to your house." I said as she nodded and started to get up. I walked to Zara's room and opened the door softly as I paused and listen to Angelica and Peggy to talk.

"Peggy you know Miss. Lina won't let anything happen to us." Angelica said reassuring as I heard Peggy sigh.

"I know that Angie but what about what the man said. He said that if we told anyone what happened then he would send people to hurt us. I'm scared Angie." Peggy said panicked as I bit my lip to stop me from talking.

"I know Peggy but Miss. Lina will protect us like she always had." Angelica said half-hopeful.

"Are you sure?" Peggy said as I watched Angelica hug Peggy and nodded.

"I am." Angelica said as she saw me and realized I listened to everything they said. I opened the door and walked in.

"Glad to see you girls are up. I'm going to take you guys back to your house and help you all settle in before work." I said pretending not to know about what they just talked about.

"Okay. Thank you." Angelica said as I nodded and closed the door behind me. I smiled as I walked away and saw Nick standing in the kitchen on the phone angry.

"No Maria, I'm not moving out to LA just because of that. I have my family here; I have my work. I'm not saying yours is not important just I need to be here and I know Zara is my daughter but..." Nick argued as I stood and listened.

"Maria you are being too controlling of this. I don't want to fight over our daughter, Zara is important to me. Alright… I'll see if I can get time off but I highly doubt it. We just got slammed with huge case." Nick said as he hung up his phone.

"Glad to see you and her playing nice." I said bitterly as Nick rolled his eyes.

"I know you don't like her but she is my wife." Nick said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Estranged." I said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Lina come on. She and I are reconciling our differences." Nick said as I felt the girls behind us. "We will talk later." I said as I turned and faced them. "Ready to go?" I asked as they nodded. I took Nick's keys as he smiled and shook his head. "Come on bebitas." I said as Peggy laughed and they followed me outside. I got in as they got into the back. I started to drive to their house as I sighed at the contently as peaceful silence filled the air. I pulled up to their house as I parked. I turned off the car and got out as I looked at them as they unbuckled and got out. "Let's get going okay." I said as we got out. We walked inside as I noticed the door was unlocked. I walked in first as they stood behind me.

"Girls is that you?!" Their father exclaimed as I froze.

"Daddy?" Angelica asked surprised as he stumbled out of the parlor room.

"Where you three?" He asked bitterly as he took a swig from a flask.

"We stayed with Miss. Lina, it was storming too bad for us to get a cab and we were visiting Eliza." Angelica said cautiously as I watched him.

"She finally decided to stop being so damn stubborn?" He asked pointing at Eliza as I stood in front of her.

"Philip do you think I could have a word with you." I asked as he glared at me.

"Get out of my house and stay away from my daughters!" He screamed as I was taken back.

"Wait just a second. Let's just talk alright?" I asked put my hands up to calm him down.

"Alright fine. Girls go to your rooms." He said as the girls hesitated and then scurried up the stairs.

"You think you can take my daughters from me." Philip said angered as I looked at him shocked.

"You didn't know where they were. Hell Philip you got arrested for DUI. Why are you ROR?" I asked as he shook his head.

"You and your cop friends stay away from my girls." Philip said getting into my face.

"Hey take it easy." I said as I put my hands up creating a barrier between us.

"Get out of my house. Now!" He yelled as whiskey hit my face. I took a step back and walked out slowly as I stopped when I walked out of the house. I looked up and saw Angelica standing at her window. I bit my lip and walked away from the house and to my car.

"Hey Sargent. Sorry I had personal things to take care of it." I said as I answered my phone.

"Do you think you can go talk to the victim?" Liv asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll head over there." I said as I turned on the car and started to drive away.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Sargent." I said as I drove towards the address that Liv sent. I drove towards a small Victorian house and parked in the front. I turned off the car and got out, I walked towards the front door and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Mr. Washington.

"Detective Amaro, what is it?" Mr. Washington asked as he allowed me inside.

"I need to take the rest of your son's statement. How is he doing?" I asked as he walked in into a kitchen.

"It was a rough first night, He woke up screaming and would cringe when we tried to comfort him." Mr. Washington said as I nodded.

"Is he up to talking to me?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'll lead you up to his room." Mr. Washington said as we walked upstairs. Mr. Washington knocked on the door and opened it softly as John looked up fearfully as he softened as he saw me.

"Hey John, remember me?" I asked as he nodded.

"Do you think we can talk for a second?" I asked as he looked at Mr. Washington for an answer.

"It's okay John." Mr. Washington said comforting as John nodded.

"Mr. Washington do you mind if I talk to him alone?" I asked as he nodded and left me and John alone.

"I thought I was done…" John asked as I nodded.

"I just need to tie up some lost ends." I said as he nodded worried.

"John how long were you in the room with the camera?" I asked as I stiffened.

"I don't really remember… all I remember that it was still dark outside. Please don't let them hurt me." John said as his eyes grew wide.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you okay John could you identify the man that hurt you in the room?" I asked as he nodded quickly. I pulled out my phone with the lineup that Liv sent me.

"Take your time." I said as he took my phone and started to look through the pictures till he froze then through my phone.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." John said over and over again as I picked it up and saw that it was Reynolds picture. "That's the man that hurt me…" John said as tears filled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he nodded quickly and pointed at my phone.

"He was the man that hurt me. He hurt me and the lady in red." He said as I looked at him confused.

"The lady in red?" I asked as he looked down.

"She tried to help us. But when she did, he would get angry and hit her." John said franticly as I nodded.

"Okay, did he ever say his name?" I asked as he looked at me and shook his head no.

"He would only call her bitch. Everyone had to call him Sir." John said as I nodded.

"Okay. John is there anything else I need to know?" I asked as he looked down.

"Please don't tell Alex about what happened…" He said as I got up.

"Honey, he will probably have testify in the trail." I said as he froze.

"Wait… T-testify? I have to tell other people what that monster did to me?" John said as I nodded.

"Yeah you will. But me, my Sargent and your family will be there every step of the way." I said as I knelt down to be at eye level with him.

* * *

"Detective Amaro, what happened when your arrived back to your squad room at ten thirty pm January fifteenth?" Rafael asked as I brushed my blazer off.

"I arrived back from my dinner break and I was told by my Sargent, Sargent Oliva Benson, that I needed to speak to the medical examiner because they were missing a body." I said as Rafael started to pace around the room.

"Why was a missing body the responsibility of Special Victims?" Rafael asked as I took a deep breath. "I was told that the boy was thought to be deceased in a car accident. One of the defendants, the cabbie Jorge Diaz, was found to be a member of Chess and Checkers Club and my commanding officer Sargent Benson wanted me to investigate." I said as Rafael nodded.

"Can you tell the jury what is Chess and Checkers Club." Barba said as I turned to face the jury. "The Chess and Checkers Club is a child pornography ring. After speaking with the ME we learned the boy was not deceased and that he might be in the ring." I said as Mr. Buchanan stood up.

"Objection." He said as the judge said overruled and Rafael continued to asked me questions.

"What did you see when you entered the defendant James Reynold's home?" Rafael asked as I straighten up.

"We entered the house and saw Mr. Reynold's wife. I asked to know where her husband was while ESU and the rest of my team searched the house. I then hurried to my partner, Nick Amaro, yelling saying he had something. I ran down the stairs and saw him trying to break down the door. After ESU broke down the door, SVU entered the basement and saw four other children chained to the floor. My fellow detectives Tutuola and Carisi checked the vitals of the children while Detective Nick Amaro and I pursued after the screaming in the other room. We broke down the door and saw Mr. Reynolds on the bed with the victim. We yelled police and the defendant ran. I went to the boy and took his vitals. It was sickening to see the condition of this boy." I said as Rafael nodded.

"Did the victim disclose to you?" Rafi asked as I nodded.

"When I approached the boy, he started to fight against me. When I told him that I was police. He said his name was John Laurens, and asked me to help him. He started to lose consciousness as I helped him out of the bed. He lost his footing and fell to the ground." I said as I watched Reynolds whisper to his lawyer. "Did this boy suffer from sexual assault and torture." Rafael asked as I nodded. "From the rape kit, he suffered anal penetration and oral trauma. He had 2 ounces of semen in his stomach." I said as Mr. Buchanan stood up.

"Objection. Detective Amaro is not a medical professional." He said as Rafi turned to the judge. "Detective Amaro is a Detective of the Special Victims Unit who has been trained in reading reports of sexual assault." Rafi said as the judge nodded.

"I'm going to overrule." She said as Rafi nodded.

"Detective Amaro, did the victim, John Laurens, identify the defendant in a photo lineup?" Rafi asked as Buchanan stood up.

"Let me rephrase, did the victim identify who raped and tortured him?" Rafael asked as I nodded.

"After I took the rest of his statement, I showed him a lineup that my Sargent had sent me to show the boy. He through my phone and when I picked it up it was on the picture of the defendant." I said, "Nothing further." Rafi said as he sat down.

"Detective Amaro. It is your testimony that the boy that you found in my client's home was there forcible?" Mr. Buchanan asked as I nodded.

"Yes it is." I said as he chuckled.

"How do you know that?" He asked as I looked him.

"The boy and the other children were found chained up and beaten. I'm sure they did not want to be there." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Detective do you have a vendetta against my client." Mr. Buchanan asked standing in my face.

"No I don't." I said as he shook his head.

"So explain why you shot my client?" Mr. Buchanan asked as I clenched my fist.

"He broke into my apartment, and held a gun on one of the young ladies I had staying in my apartment. He threated to kill the youngest, Margarita Schuyler, and he also was going to sexual assault the middle daughter Elizabeth. He had his gun on me and I took my shot." I said as he shook his head.

"How did you know that Elizabeth was going to be raped?" I was asked as I glared at him.

"He had ripped off her shirt, she had bruising." I said as Buchanan fixed his jacket.

"Detective Amaro, did you want to shot my client?" Mr. Buchanan asked.

"I didn't till he threaten my life. I was defending my life and the girls' life." I said defensively.

"Or did you want to get back at him for what happened earlier that day? After Elizabeth asked my client to pretend to kidnap her." Mr. Buchanan asked as I clenched my jaw.

"Detective Amaro, answer my question." Buchanan asked getting in my face. "Answer my question Detective! Did you want revenge after one of the girls wanted to get hurt?" Buchanan screamed in my face. "No. It was not revenge! Eliza would never ask that man to pretend to kidnap her. She never knew him!" I yelled back as Rafi stood.

"Objection! Badgering the witness. And move to strike from the record, the defense has nothing to back up these allegations." He said as Judge looked at Mr. Buchanan.

"Sustained. The jury will disregard the defense and witness's last statement." The judge said as Mr. Buchanan glared at me.

"No further questions." He said as he sat down.

"Redirect your honor." Barba said standing up. "Detective Amaro, were you defending the lived of Angelica, Elizabeth, and Margarita Schuyler during the night of January fifteenth. Whether it was when he tried to kidnap Elizabeth, or when he threated to kill Margarita." Rafael asked as I nodded.

"Yes, I was protecting the lives of those girls. I practically raise those girls when Angelica was five years old. I took them in when their father was in rehab when Angelica was twelve, Eliza was eleven, and Peggy was ten. I raised them and was there for Angelica's writing stories, Eliza's piano recitals, Peggy's stubbornness and her antics. I care about those girls more than anyone knows. I would consider them my own daughters after their mother passed away when Angelica was nine." I said as Rafael nodded. "Thank you Detective Amaro. Nothing further." Rafi said as the judge said I could step down. "We called John Laurens to the stand after a brief recess your honor?" Rafael said as the judge nodded.

"Alright. After a brief recess we will continue." The judge said as she banged her gavel. I walked out with Rafi to meet with Liv.

"The boy goes on next. He is ready to testify correct?" Barba asked as Mr. Washington walked towards us with John in front of him.

"Am I going to testify next?" John asked as Barba nodded.

"I'm scared…" John said as I looked at him and back to Rafael. "We will be there okay." I said as he nodded.

"I will be asking you the questions we practiced, and I'll make sure that the defense does not cross the line." Barba said to Mr. Washington and John.

"Can Alex please be there?" John asked as I shook my head no.

"Not till after he testifies honey." I said as he nodded. I felt my phone buzz.

"I'll be right back." I said as I answered my phone.

"Amaro." I said as I heard Carisi on the other line.

"How is the trail so far?" Sonny asked as I nodded.

"The kid is about to testify. Are the girls okay?" I asked as I heard Sonny sigh.

"Yeah, Fin had to hold the father back as the girls practically ran to the car." Sonny said as I bit my lip.

"Okay, well hey I have to go. We are about to reconvene. I'll talk to you later?" I said as Sonny said bye. I hurried back to the court room with Liv and Mr. Washington as Barba talked to John and John went to the stand.

"Alright court in now reconvened. Mr. Barba you may start your questioning of Mr. John Laurens." The judge said as Rafael stood up from his table and walked over to Laurens.

"Mr. Laurens, I am so sorry of the events that had led you up to having to be here." Rafi said as John nodded.

"John, can you tell the jury what happened the early evening of January fifteenth?" Rafi asked as John took a deep breath.

"I got a call from my boyfriend Alexander… He got into a fight with his foster dad and needed someone to talk to. I told my foster dad that I was going to a coffee shop near the Richard Rogers Theatre. We got a cup of coffee and talked." John said as Rafael nodded.

"What happened while you talked to your boyfriend?" Barba asked as Buchanan stood up. "

Objection. Leading the witness." Buchanan said as the judge nodded.

"Sustained, Mr. Barba watch yourself." The judge said as he nodded.

"Did anything unusually happen while you and Alex talked?" Barba asked as John looked straight at me. "A man approached us. He gave me a cup of coffee saying it was from his daughter. He followed me and Alex out of the coffee shop. He kept making comments and taking pictures of me. I felt sick after drinking the coffee he gave me. Alex said we should leave. He even hailed a cab for me before walking off." John said as Rafael nodded.

"Do you see that man today?" Rafael asked as John nodded and pointed to Benny.

"Let the record reflect that the witness has identified Benjamin Gomez as the man from the coffee shop. Now John what happened when you got cab?" Rafi asked as John took a deep breath.

"I kissed Alex good bye and got into the cab. It was late and my foster father said I needed to take a cab because I lived on the other side of town. I got in and when we drove to an intersection and my cab got in and the car was hit. I got slammed into the dividing glass and I felt something in my arm when I fell to the floor board… I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. I felt my heart slowing down and I could do nothing to tell my family what happened when I got hurt. I saw the same man in my hospital room doing something to my heart monitor. After my mom and dad came in. They were told that there was nothing that the doctors could do to save me. I had to listen to my heart monitor and my boyfriend and my loved ones cry about me being gone." John said as he was close to tears.

"Okay John, do you have any memory of what happened after they said you were dead?" Rafi asked as he nodded and wipe his tear away.

"I was taken to a different room with a metal table. I remember a lady screaming and then I felt someone pick me up and put me in a car. I was driven and then I remember hearing two guys talk. I felt someone else pick me up and through me into the back of a car. I finally woke up in a room with chains on my wrists. I couldn't move and then Sir took me into the room with the camera…" John said starting to panic as Reynolds watched him with a steely glare.

"John who is Sir, is he in the courtroom?" Rafael asked as John pointed at Reynolds.

"Let the record reflect that the witness identifies James Reynolds. John can you tell the jury what happened in the room with the camera and up to the point that the police came and saved you?" Rafael asked gently as John froze.

"Sir grabbed my hair and dragged me to the room. Sir said that I was going to be broken in and if I was good that I would be gone in a few days… Sir would talk to the computer and then would tell me to take off my clothes… I kept asking him to let me go… He would hit me and ripped off my clothes and put himself in me…" John said breaking down into sobs as Mr. Washington clenched his fists and I watched him to make sure he didn't bolt to the defense table. "He hit me with chains and would chain me down and touch me. I would keep screaming for help but he hit my head again and again till I finally stopped and gave up. I woke up to him on top of me and I heard people upstairs. I heard the door break open and I saw two people with guns run in. The man ran after Sir and the lady came over to me." John said as he started look at me and calm down.

"Do you remember who the lady was that came to you?" Rafael asked as John nodded. "She said she was police and that she was there to help. I asked her help me. She got me out of the bed and I felt sick. She helped me lay on the ground. She told me to squeeze her and while she counted to nine. I got so woozy that I told her to tell Alexander I loved him. She said her name was Detective Cat Amaro. She is really nice." John said as Rafael nodded.

"Thank you, no further questions." Rafael said as Mr. Buchanan stood up.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer Mr. Laurens." Buchanan said as John nodded.

"Did you ever fight with your foster parents?" Buchanan asked.

"At times I would fight with my dad but… all families fight." John said as he started to fidget.

"Did you ever want to run away." Buchanan said as John scrunched his nose and thought.

"Maybe when they first adopted me but now they are my family." John said as Mr. Buchanan leaned against the witness stand. John squirmed away from him as Rafael stood up.

"Objection, Mr. Buchanan is making the witness uncomfortable and given what has happened to this poor boy." Rafael said getting fired up.

"Sustained. Mr. Buchanan please step away from the boy." The judge said as Buchanan apologized and took a step back.

"Mr. Laurens have you ever had sex?" Mr. Buchanan asked as Rafael stood up. "

Objection!" Rafael said as the judge overruled.

"No… I have never had sex." John said as Mr. Buchanan shook head.

"You know perjury is a felon correct Mr. Laurens?" Buchanan said as John shook his head no.

"I am not lying Mr. Buchanan. I have never had sex before, I-" John said as Buchanan cut him off.

"What Mr. Laurens? You were what? Because my client said you wanted to have fun right. You like his comments you listened to what he said." Buchanan said as John covered his head and started to sob as Barba stood up enraged as John took ragged breaths.

"Objection, the defense is attacking the witness! Your honor may we request a recess." Rafael said as the judge nodded.

"I listened to that man because I wanted to live to see Alexander!" John screamed as the judge banged her gavel.

"So ordered. Mr. Laurens step down." The judge said as she dismissed us and Rafael ran over to the witness stand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barba… I'm so sorry." John sobbed as the courtroom cleared.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Mr. Washington asked as he paced the waiting room.

"They asked to have Detective Amaro's statement read back." Liv said as John sat with Alexander as the talked in low whispers as they held onto each other's hand. The door opened as revealing Barba.

"They are back." He said cutting the tension. We all hurried out and into the court room as jurors walked back to their seats. Their foreman stood up as we all settled.

"Has the jury come to a decision." The judge asked the foreman nodded.

"Yes your honor. One the count of kidnapping in the first degree of John Laurens. We find the defendants Jorge Diaz, Benjamin Gomez and James Reynolds guilty. In the count of rape in the first degree of John Laurens. We find the defendant James Reynolds guilty. In the accessory to commit rape, we find the defendants Jorge Diaz and Benjamin Gomez not guilty. In the charges of the creation of child pornography with the intent to sell, and of the possession of child pornography we find the defendants guilty on all counts. One the charge of attempted kidnapping and rape of Elizabeth Schuyler we find James Reynolds not guilty. And on the finally charge of aggravated assault on a police officer find the defendant James Reynolds guilty." The foreman read as we all celebrate.

"The defendants are remanded to Riker's pending sentencing." The judge said as she thanked the jury for their time and banged her gavel. John hugged Alexander tightly as Mr. Washington hugged me.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done." Mr. Washington said as him and his wife embraced me.

"What comes next?" John asked me as he looked at him.

"They are going to rot in prison." I said as he hugged me.

"Thank you Miss. Amaro." He said as I nodded and hugged him back.

"Anytime kiddo." I said as he pulled away from me.

"We are going to through a dinner later this week. We want to invite you and your squad along with DA Barba to come." Mrs. Washington said as I nodded.

"That would be nice." Liv said as we walked out of the courtroom.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay I just got a call from Sargent Voight. Yates vehicle has been sighted in a lot. Lina, get K-9 down there and ready to search. Nick, Rollins you are with me." Liv said giving orders and I pulled out my phone.

"Hey Roberts, we need five bloodhounds. Make sure Orion is one. I'll handle him, I will send you the location." I said as I was asked why I need five bloodhounds.

"There is a missing woman who is part of the Chicago PD. I need those dogs damn it." I yelled as Roberts said alright and I hung up. I grabbed my Police coat and hurried outside. I texted Oliva for the location and then sent it to Roberts. I got in a car and hurried to the crime scene. "Please tell me you found something?" I said getting out. "Lina would these be enough for the dogs?" Lindesy said as I looked at the scarf in Liv's hands. "Is it her's" I asked as she nodded. "It will be perfect." I said as I heard the K-9's roll up. "I will deal with them. You guys go." I said as Liv looked at her phone. "We have a possible sighting." Liv said as I nodded. I heard Robert's yell my name. I ran over to him and saw him and five dogs. "You have handlers coming correct?" I asked as he nodded.

"They have to go get the other five. You know when that we have to switch the dogs out." Roberts said as I saw 5 other handlers appear with three Labrador Retrievers and two German Shepherds.

"Alright listen up! I am Catalina Amaro with SVU, I used to work K-9 so most of you know me. I have been placed in charge of you all to find a woman named Nadia Decotis was kidnapped, her scarf and possible body may be here. You are to walk every square foot of this lot and find her or any signs of her. If your dog so much as indicates something, you call out for me or Sargent Roberts. Am I clear?" I asked as I saw nodded. "Get your dogs and line them up." I said as I saw a bus show up.

"My Sargent ordered Cadets to show up did she?" I said as I grabbed the scarf and started to give scents to the two bloodhounds, two retrievers and a German Shepard. "Roberts, you deal with the Cadets." I said as Roberts nodded and walked over, I started to send the door out. I heard my phone ring in my back pocket. "Hello?" I asked,

"We need Orion, and your dog's here. We might have found Yates burial ground." Liv said as I nodded.

"I will send Orion, and the other four dogs we have on standby. I'll be there in a bit." I said as I hurried over to Roberts.

"I am taking the dogs on standby, along with Orion. We have a chance of find Nadia. Send the handlers with me." I said as Roberts handed me the keys to the K-9 vehicle.

"Guys let's move out." Roberts said as I loaded the vehicle up with the dogs and handed the keys to a handler.

"Follow me." I said as I ran to my car and started to drive to the beach where Liv said to meet. I saw Liv and the rest of the squad waiting.

"The cavalry is here!" I yelled as I got out and released the dogs. I gave them to their handlers and grabbed Orion.

"Your dog indicates you yell." I said as they we all walked out into the beach.

"Alright Orion, buscar." I said as walked him along the beach. I heard people yell. "Sarge! How many bodies are we up to?" I asked as I walked over to a large mound of sand. Orion sat down next to it. "Excavar." I said as he started to dig up gently. I said a small hand with green nail polish on it.

"Oh no." I said to myself kneeling down next to the hand. "Sarge I found something." I said standing up as she hurried over. I went to the other side and saw the rest of the body."Lindsey, Jay. This isn't going to be easy but she is here…" I said softly as Lindsey looked at the body of Nadia and squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears."Tell me the son of the bitch in holding!" I said anger as Liv shook her head no.

"No, his fiancée said he comes to this beach to relax. Wasn't at the house when we came in. Nick and Fin saw him go in." Liv said as I shook my head."This nutcase is still out on the streets and we have 7 bodies so far." Liv said as I shook my head.

"It's starting to get dark. We need to head back. I'll stay back and help out with the dogs." I said as Liv nodded. "Lina, you should go back now. You are after him and you make his victims M.O." Liv said as I nodded.

"Okay. Let's get going." I said as I walked with the squad. I got in the car with Nick and Fin, I closed my eyes as I sat in the back seat. We drove back to the station and we all walked in. I sat at my desk as Carisi walked up behind me. "You okay?" Carisi asked as I nodded. "Alright, we are playing rock,paper,scissors. Loser has to get dinner for the squad." Nick said as we did rock, paper, scissors.

"Damn." I said as I lost to everyone. "I will be back." I said laughing as I grabbed my coat and hurried outside. I walked to my car and drove to an Italian restaurant. I ordered everyone dinner. I paid for it and walked out to my car. I called Nick.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I'm on my way back now Nick, I'm at my car right now. I got your favorite." I said as he laughed.

"You are the best! Sorta glad it was you that lost instead of me." He said as I scoffed playfully. "Still do not see the reason that I had to go out to get dinner." I said laughed.

"Because you lost the bet. Hey I have to get going." Nick said as I laughed and said bye. I walked to my car with boxes of pasta and bread sticks in my hand as I tried to open the driver side door.

"Hello Detective." said as voice behind me as I was trying to put my phone in my jacket pocket. I turned and saw Gregory Yates. I stood in shocked as he pushed me back as I struggled, I dropped the food boxes onto the ground as he slapped me to the ground. I fell to the ground as I swiped his feet from under him. I tried to use my phone to call Nick as Yates grabbed my gun. He pointed it at the back head and covered my mouth.

"You aren't going to say a word." He said pistol whipping me till I was laying on the cold gravel. I tried to grab my phone next to me. Yates put his foot on my wrist and started to ground it in. I screamed till he kicked me in the head, I tried to fight back and grab his leg but he kicked again. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he bound my wrist and ankles. He slapped duck-tape over my mouth and put me on a plastic blanket. I opened my eyes when Yates turned up to the music loudly. My eyes darted around the car as panic grew on my stomach. I managed to get my feet to the window and drew them back and kicked the window was all the strengthen I had, they cracked the window and broke the heel of my new pumps. Yates turned around and pointed the gun and pressed it into my forehead. "Kitty that wasn't smart." He said as he hit my head.

Nick Amaro's POV

It's been almost four hours and Lina has not answered her phone or anything, I was pacing in Liv's office as Liv walked in.

"Liv, she has never done this. She said she was at her car and was on her way. That was four hours ago. Where is she?" I asked starting to loss my temper, Liv put her hand up to calm me down.

"Nick, we have uniforms searching the street where her credit card was last used." She said as Rollins opened the door.

"We found something." Manda said as I got up.

"Did you find Lina?" I asked as she shook her head. "No, we found her purse and a whole bunch of take-out cartons near her car." Rollins said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Nick, do you know anyone who would want to hurt Lina?" Sarge asked me as I sat down.

"No, everyone loved her." I said as I put my head in my hands. "Nick we are going to find her." Sarge said as the door opened revealing Carisi appeared in the door way. "Anything yet?" He asked as his eyes darted around the room to everyone in the room.

No, everyone loved her." I said as I put my head in my hands. "Nick we are going to find her." Sarge said as the door opened revealing Carisi appeared in the door way. "Anything yet?" He asked as his eyes darted around the room to everyone in the room.

"Carisi, they found her car. They didn't find her." Sarge said as I looked at me.

"She should have never left this station. She was under threat from Yates, you let her to leave without any protection!" Carisi yelled, glaring at me as I shook my head.

"She said she was fine. She said she was down the street. She had her gun and can take care of herself." I said as I got up.

"Nick, Carisi that's enough." Liv said as I grabbed my phone.

"I'm going to look for her." I said as I walked out. I called her phone again as it went to voice mail. "Lina I don't know where you are but you need to call me back." I said as I hung up.

Catalina Amaro POV

I woke up to the smell of tequila, I was naked and in trunk. He loomed over with my phone in one hand and the other on my left breast. "Your brother is really clingy." He said as he played a message from Nick.

"Lina I don't know where you are but you need to call me back." He said as I started to whimper from all pain rolling through my bare body.

"You want to have your tape off. Here you need to have a drink." He said holding a bottle of tequila. I shook my head as he forced the liquid down my throat. I started to choke on the burning liquid, I tried spitting it out but he forced my chin to stay up. I had tears run down my face as he stroked my cheek. I bit him till I tasted blood, He pointed the gun at my stomach.

"I will put you down Kitty." He said as he hit my head and closed the trunk. I started to kick the tail lights out till the car came to a stop. I held my breath as I heard sirens. I started to move around trying to make noise as the trunk was popped open. Yates points the gun at me and instructs me to get out of the car. He undid the binds on my ankles to make me walk as he holds the gun at my back and led me in the woods. He dug it into my back as tears rolled down my face, I looked down at my hands and saw my nails painted green. I started to hyperventilate as I looked at his calling card of death on my nails. I tripped over a rock and fell. "Get up Kitten." He said pointing the gun at the back of my head as I stumbled more. "Get up you whore." He yelled as I stood up slowly and carefully held onto the rock that he couldn't see in my hand. I then turned around quickly and bashed his head with the rock. He fell with a clunk and I took off running back to the van by to find some form of clothes to wear. I found my jeans and hurried back down the road.

I ran fast down the deserted country road. I stopped when I reached a hill top and looked behind me. I heard a car coming from in front of me. The head lights shone in my eyes. I fell to my knees sobbing as the car stopped and an older woman walks over to me.

"Do you need help sweetheart." She asked as I started to lose consciousness. She tried to touch my arm but I cringed away. "Do you need me to call someone?" She asked as I nodded.

"Nick..." I said muffled through my taped mouth as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"What is your name sweetheart." She asked as see she took the tape of my mouth.

"Cat Amaro." I said quietly as she repeated what I said. She covered me with a blanket when. I heard someone yelling my name.

"Cat!" Someone yelled as I started to wake up. I looked around and saw EMS pulling up and someone running towards me. I recognized the faces and sat up slowly.

"Nick?" I said softly as I tried to sit up. He ran over to my and helped me up.

"Estás a salvo Lina, estás a salvo." He said as I broke down, sobbing into his chest as he stroked the back of my head.

"Lo siento Nick Lo siento." I said as my vision started to have black dots as he took off the tape from my wrists. I fell unconscious in his lap as he started to yell. I felt them lift me up and heard all sorts of things being commanded. I finally woke up to some sun coming into my room. I started to look around as a nurse came in.

"Good morning detective." She said to me.

"Detective Amaro, your brother is here." She said as I shook my head. The nurse walked out and Nick walked in. His shirt was wrinkled and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Catalina Gina Amaro. Thank God you are safe." He said as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry Nick." I said as he looked me in the eyes and shook his head no.

"You shouldn't be sorry. None of this was your fault." He said sitting next to me.

"Are Liv and Amanda out waiting to talk to me?" I asked quietly as Nick nodded.

"Have they done the kit yet?" Nick asked as I shook my head.

"Nick, go get some rest. You look like hell." I said as Liv walked in.

"Nick do you think I can talk to Lina alone?" She said as He nodded. He walked out leaving me alone with Liv.

"Well Lina, what happened?" She asked taking Sonny's chair.

"I was coming back to the car, I finished a phone call to Nick and he approach me from behind." I said as she wrote it down.

"Who?" She asked as I started to shake. "Don't tell Nick." I said as she nodded assuring me. "Gregory Yates approached me." I said as I cringed again.

"What did he say." She said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "He said hello detective and there was a struggle he then he told me I was not going to say a word, pistol whipped me. I attempted to grab my phone but he stepped on my arm and grounded it into the ground. I screamed and he kicked me in the face knocking me unconscious." I said as she nodded. "What happened after he kicked you?" She said as I clenched my fist. "I know this hard." She said trying to comfort me.

"Liv, I know you are trying to help. But please don't treat me like a victim." I said shaking my head.

"What happened after he kicked you." She said again as she put her hand on my wrist lightly.

"He bound my wrists and ankles. He placed duck-tape on my mouth and put me in the back of a car." I said.

"Do you know what kind of car?" She asked writing it down.

"It was a small brown car." I said closing my eyes.

"Alright go on." Liv said.

"I woke up to him turning up music and I kicked out the window, he stopped the car and pointed his gun at me, He pistol whipped me. When I woke up, I was in the trunk of the car. I was naked and covered in alcohol. He threw my phone and I bite him. He pistol whipped me again and then I got told to get out of the trunk. We were walking into the woods. He had the gun pointed at my back. I tripped over a rock. He pointed the gun at the back of my head. I grabbed the rock and hit him. He painted my nails green. Liv he was going to kill me." I said as I felt like breaking down.

"Alright, Lina. The doctors are going to do a rape kit then we are going to arrest the son of a bitch that hurt you." Liv said as I nodded.

"Before they do the kit. Could I talk to Sonny?" I asked as she nodded.

"I will go get him for you." She said as I smiled softly. I watched him walk in with a smile of relief.

"Hey, how you doing?" Sonny asked as he sat in the chair next to me.

"I'm okay given the circumstances." I said as he nodded.

"Sonny, your eyes." I said as I looked at them bloodshot.

"It's nothing." He said as I grabbed his hand softly.

"Sonny, were you crying?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah I was, I thought I lost you." Sonny said as he squeezed my hand softly.

"Sonny, you will never lose me." I said as he nodded as I watched the clock.

"Please stay." I asked as he looked at me shocked.

"Of course." He said as I smiled at him.

"Hey you need to get some rest okay?" Sonny said as I nodded. I watched him walk out and a doctor walk in.

"Alright Detective Amaro. We are going to conduct your rape kit now." The doctor said as I nodded. They conducted the rape kit and finished. "Alright now, you are going to be kept here under observation. Then tomorrow you can go home." She said as I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I closed my eyes. I started to drift off to sleep. I heard yelling and screaming outside in the hall. I opened my eyes and saw Yates in front of my bed. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"No one is going to hear you Kitty." Yates said holding a gun up, I watched him pull the trigger as I felt white hot pain enter my body, I let out a loud scream and bucked back.

"LINA!" Someone yelled as I screamed.

"Lina you are safe!" another voice said as I felt my arms being held down.

I felt someone on top me. I felt a needle enter my forearm and I felt a cool liquid enter my body. I relaxed and heard the doctor talking.

"She has alcohol poisoning. Her blood alcohol content was 0.334. Does your sister drink often?" She asked.

"No, hasn't touched a drop in seven years. Yates forced her to drink alcohol." Nick said as I could barely open my eyes.

"That could be a possibility. She is going to be kept under extreme observation for tonight." The doctor said as I heard the door open and close.

"How you doing Lina?" Nick asked as I opened my eyes barely enough to see Nick looking at me worried. "I hurt." I said quietly as Nick looked at me. "

Liv called me an hour ago and said they have Yates. I am not aloud anywhere near this case. They barely got clearance themselves to investigate it." Nick said as I tried to open my eyes wider.

"He nearly killed me with alcohol." I said quietly as Nick squeezed my hand softly.

"He is saying that you offered him a ride and that you wanted to get drunk and kill yourself." Nick said as I felt a tear go down my face.

"None of that is true." I said as Nick nodded.

"I know Cat. I know that everything he is saying about you and Nadia is a lie." Nick said as I managed to open my eyes all the way.

"Nick, I want out of here." I said softly as he shook his head no.

"They have to keep you here for tonight." Nick said as the door opened. It revealed Liv and Fin.

"Hey how are you doing." Liv asked as I started to drift away again.

"It's more touch and go right now. One minute she is talking in full sentences then the next she is drifted out into space." Nick said as I heard the door open again. "We searched the car. We found a bottle of tequila and Lina's favorite earring in the backseat." Fin said quietly as I came to again.

"Hello everyone." I said quietly as Liv smiled at me softly.

"How you feeling Kit-Kat?" Fin asked as I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"I want out of here." I said quietly as Nick shook his head chuckling slightly as I started to drift off.

"She is too stubborn." Nick said softly as I fell asleep as I heard the door open and close. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Nick still sitting in the chair asleep.

"Nick?" I asked softly as he lifted his tired.

"What's up Lina?" He asked tired as I shook my head.

"Go home." I said softly as he shook his head. "No I need to be here." He said as I shook my head.

"Nickie go home. You look like hell." I said softly as I fell asleep. I woke up to someone walking into my room. I opened my eyes and saw Sonny with a small vase of lavender.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" Sonny asked as he sat down in the chair that Nick was in earlier.

"No your fine. I didn't want to fall asleep anyway." I said softly as Sonny grabbed my hand and squeeze my hand softly.

"We have him in custody. He keeps saying you wanted to go with him." Sonny said as I shook my head.

"Rafael is going to have a field day with this case." I said as I drifted away.

"Get some rest Lina okay." Sonny said as he let go of my hand. I closed my eyes and fell asleep for once and didn't wake up for a while till I heard the door open again. I opened my eyes and saw the nurse fixing my IV.

"Good morning Detective Amaro. Sorry to wake you." She said as I shook my head.

"Your fine, what time is it?" I asked as she looked at her watch.

"It is 10:30. The doctor will be in to check on you soon." She said as she left me alone. I looked around and saw a phone lying on the table next to me. I tried to grab it as it fell to the floor. I groaned as I laid in bed bored. I watched as the doctor walked in.

"Morning Detective Amaro. How are we feeling this morning?" She asked as she looked at my vitals chart.

"I want out of here." I said as she nodded.

"Well you did fine under observation. We are really concerned about your kidneys and liver because of your BAC." She said as I nodded.

"I called your brother. He said that he will be here soon to pick you up and sign you out." She said as I sighed relieved.

"Thank you." I said as she picked up the phone and put it back on its spot.

"Get some more rest. I already told your brother that you are not to return to work right away." She said as I nodded.

"I will send him in when he is here." She said as she close the door and left me alone.

I fell back asleep as someone walking in a few minutes later. "Hola Lina." Nick said as I opened my eyes.

"Hola Nickie." I said quietly as he sat on my bed with a bag in hand.


	14. Chapter 14

I fell back asleep as someone walking in a few minutes later.

"Hola Lina." Nick said as I opened my eyes.

"Hola Nickie." I said quietly as he sat on my bed with a bag in hand.

"I brought you some clothes for you. Manda is taking care of Albert for you so you have less to worry about. When you are up to it. Get on up so you can get out of here." Nick said as I smiled at him.

"Thank you Nickie." I said as I sat up. He walked out of the room as I pulled out a long navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. I changed into my clothes and rubbed my eyes. I slipped on the flip flops and threw my hair into a messy bun.

"Nick you can come in." I said as I rubbed my un-ived wrist. Nick walked in and sat in the chair next to my bed. "Who brought you flowers?" Nick asked as I looked at the vase.

"Carisi did. It's that sweet of him." I said as Nick rolled his eyes.

"He was being nice Nicky." I said as he shook his head.

"He was just maybe being too nice." Nick said as I laughed.

"You and your paranoia." I said as the doctor walked in.

"Alright Detective Amaro. You are not to work for two weeks or you will be in danger of ripping the stitches on your legs. I am putting you on some high strength ibuprofen for your kidneys and liver. Drink plenty of water and fluids. After the two weeks you can go to your normal physician and get the stitches removed and then you will be a loud to work in the field if the NYPD permits." She said handing Nick my prescriptions and started to help me pull out my IV. She wrapped it and helped me out of bed."You are free to leave." She said as Nick helped me out and we walked out. We walked to his car in total silence and got in. I got in the passengers side and buckled up.

"You want to go get some food?" Nick asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah that would be nice. After that do you think we could stop by the precinct?" I asked as Nick nodded.

"If you want but you know that Liv is going to put you on leave." Nick said as I nodded.

"I just want to let everyone know I am out." I said as we drove to the precinct.

"We will go in and I leave you in the capable hands of our squad." Nick said as I nodded. We parked and he helped me out. We walked up and I first saw Fin.

"Ay it's the Amaro and Lina. What are you doing here girl?" Fin said pulling me into a hug.

"I wanted to come see you guys." I said as I pulled away.

"Well, Liv is talking to Barba about your case. Manda and Carisi are out getting us breakfast, while I am waiting for your brother." Fin said as Nick put his hands up. "I am back aren't I?" Nick said as Liv walked out with Rafi.

"Lina, what are you doing?" Liv asked as I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"I wanted to come back and see you guys." I said as Rafi smiled at me, Liv nodded as I heard Yates talking. I froze and watched uniforms walking him into the squad room, with his hands handcuffed. I felt emotions ball up into my throat as he looked at me, he watched me as I glared at him, I noticed Fin put his hand on me and Nick's shoulders. I balled my fist and watched him being dragged into holding.

"He is still here?" I asked quietly as Liv looked at me worried.

"Why don't we talk in private." Liv said breaking me back into reality.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said as I felt myself shaking. I heard Amanda and Sonny laughing as their faces fell.

"What happened?" Amanda asked as I shook my head. "Nothing. It's nothing." I said as Carisi's eyes meet mine. I sat at my desk and opened my laptop.

"Lina what are you doing here?" Manda asked as she sat down next to me.

"Well I wanted to come by and let you guys know that I am out." I said as opened my laptop.

"Lina do you think I can talk to you in my office privately?" Liv asked as I nodded and walked into her office.

"Let's sit." She said referring to the couch next to us. I sat down with her.

"How are you doing?" She asked as I nodded.

"Well… I don't know. When I saw him just now I wanted to rip him apart." I said shaking my head as Liv nodded.

"Normally women don't see their attackers right after the attack like that." Liv said as I shook my head.

"I needed to come here. It seems a lot more like home then my apartment." I said as Liv nodded.

"Barba nearly was told that he wasn't a loud to prosecute this case because of you and his history. But he said that that you guys are just colleagues." Liv said as the door was knocked on. Rafi walked in briskly as he put his briefcase down.

"I need to speak to Catalina alone." Rafi said as Liv looked at him confused then I looked at her.

"It's alright Sargent." I said as she got up and left us be.

"I want to know any sand bags that the defense will use. Because I only know of one and that is of your brother. What else?" Rafi asked briskly as I looked down.

"Carisi and I are now involved." I said as Barba looked at me confused.

"Carisi needs to recuse himself from this case. Anything else?" Rafi said as I shook my head.

"Carisi knows better than to let emotions get the better of him. Nick has already been told not to go near this with a ten-foot pole." I said as Rafi shook his head.

"Rafael…" I said softly as he looked at me. "I know you will have a field day with this case." I said as he nodded. "I swear if I get sand bagged I will be force to be reckoned with." Rafi said as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Rafael." I said as he walked out. I shook my head as Liv walked back in.

"Nick said he is ready to take you home if you like." Liv said as I nodded.

"Before I go. Sarge am I on desk duty?" I asked as she nodded.

"Unfortunately you are. But you are also on paid leave for the next week." Liv said as I nodded.

"So I am going to go stir crazy for the next week." I said as she nodded.

"Yeah." She said as I got up.

"Well then I better go then." I said as got up. I walked out with Liv as I heard Yates calling Nick and I's name out in the holding cell.

"You know that she wanted it big brother. That beautiful perra gatito knew that she wanted it." Yates yelled as Nick was being held back by Fin and Sonny.

"Nick he isn't worth it." I said softly as Nick looked at me.

"Lina you know what happened that night. You are a true puta." Yates said as I clenched my fist and shook my head. Uniforms were taking him out of holding as I tried to hold myself back.

"Come on la puta." Yates said as I lost it and swung at him.

"Catalina that's enough." Sonny said trying to pull me off him. I got him to the floor as Sonny pulled me off of him. "Maldito gringo! ¡Púdrete en el infierno!" I yelled as the uniforms looked at Liv confused.

"Put him back in holding. Nick take Catalina home. I am going to call Barba and he will talk to you." Liv said looking at me. I rubbed my knuckles as Nick grabbed my arm softly. I jerked away startled as I walked away. I got in the elevator and went down. I went straight to the car and got in.

"You okay?" Nick asked as I ignored him.

"I feel a lot better now. Is it wrong that I wish that I killed that scum in the forest that night?" I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Nick said as he started to drive to my apartment. I closed my eyes as we pulled up to my building.

"I am going to go to sleep." I said as I got out.

"Okay, I'll be by to check on you soon." Nick said as I nodded. I waved good bye and walked into my building. I went up to my apartment and walked into my home. I locked my door and sat on my couch in silence. I turned on the news and watched as they talked about Yates, his murderers and about me. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I got a pot out and started to make me soup as I heard my buzzer ring.

"One second." I said as I walked over to the door and saw Rafi. I took a deep breath and let him in.

"You attacked Yates!?" Rafi said as he came right on in.

"I'm sorry. I got blindsided by emotion and I swung on him." I said meekly as Rafi shook his head angered.

"Lina, you just opened a huge can of worms. HE is going to go after you on assault charges." Rafi said as I stirred my soup.

"It was a hell of a lot better than Nick punching him." I said as I looked at Rafael intensely.

"Still Lina you don't understand. Yates is going to try and plea down his case by saying he will drop charges." Rafi said as I sighed.

"Then I will need one hell of a lawyer." I said smiling for the first time in the past two days.

"Lina it is not something to be smiling about." Rafi said as I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Yates wants to plea it down then work with it from there." I said as I took my soup off the stove. "Maldita sea Lina." Rafi said as he walked out. I closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch and watched the news. I started to eat my soup and started to drift off to sleep. I put my bowl down and laid on the couch. I closed my eyes and saw Yates. I bolted up and heard the door being banged on. I hurried over to the door and opened it. I saw Nick standing with a cup of coffee.

"Hey sorry I fell asleep." I said as he walked in.

"I'm sorry. I've been banging on your door for the past ten minutes." Nick said as I closed the door behind him.

"Sorry Nick." I said quietly as he put the coffee down.

"Barba come by?" Nick asked as I nodded.

"He said that I opened a can of worms and that I nearly cost him his case." I said rolling my eyes.

"Lina, maybe you should go lay down in your bed. You look like hell." Nick said as I rubbed my eyes. I stumbled to my room and fell into my bed. I fell into a dead sleep and felt someone cover me up.

I woke up in the middle of darkness and started to shake. I rubbed my eyes as I walked in my bathroom. I looked at my face and looked at Yates' handy work. I touched my black eyes and ran my fingers down the long scratches on my neck. I saw my nails painted green as I started to cringe. I still felt his hands all over me. I turned on my shower and took off my clothes slowly. I scrubbed my body over and over again as I felt my eyes fill with tear. I turned off the water and sat on the bathtub floor and pulled my knees up to my chest as I felt all the emotion I had felt earlier hit me like a freight train. I heard my door being knock as I got out. I put my robe on and walked out and saw Amanda holding a leash. I undid the chain and smiled at her as I saw her with my Albert.

"Hey Manda. Albert hey baby boy." I said as I knelt down and pet him.

"I thought that Albert should be home with you. Dogs make things better." Manda said as they walked in.

"Thanks Manda." I said as I petted Albert as I sat on the couch.

"How are you holding up?" Manda asked as I shook my head.

"I don't really know to be honest." I said as she sat next to me.

"Carisi wanted me to come by and check on you because he said he wanted to but he was worried Nick would be here." Manda said as I shook my head.

"No he left while I was sleeping." I said as Amanda nodded.

"Carisi still is scared of my brother?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes indeed." She said as I chuckled and it sounded foreign.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to get some rest." Amanda said as she got up. I walked her out and locked my door. I went back to my bathroom and found my nail polish remover and scrubbed off my nails as I heard someone at the door. I flinched and got up. I walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole and saw Sonny. I opened it quickly and saw him. "Hey. Sorry I…" I started to say as he nodded.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Mind if I come in?" Sonny asked as I nodded and let him in.

"How are you holding up?" Sonny asked as we sat on the couch. "I'm tired of people asking me how I am holding up." I said as he nodded.

"I know." Sonny said as I sat next to him. We sat in peaceful silence as I started to drift asleep.

"Want me to put you in bed?" Sonny asked as I nodded feebly as he picked me up and carried me to my room. I laid down as I looked up to see him walk out.

"Sonny?" I asked as he turned back to face me.

"Stay?" I asked as he nodded.

"Let me turn off the lights and take care of Albert." Sonny said as I nodded. I got up and slipped into a pair of shorts and a sports bra as Sonny walked back in. I crawled into bed next to him and fell asleep on my chest.

 _Gregory_ _Yates standing in front of me holding a gun to Sonny. "Do as I say and your rayo de sol won't get physically hurt my little heart." He said pressing the gun into Sonny's temple. "Let him go Yates!" I yelled as it was just Lewis and I in my apartment. "Take off your clothes Detective." He said as I shook my head. I started to shake as he violently tears off my jacket and points his gun at my head. "You should have not have left you Sunshine." He said as he pistol-whipped me. I felt burning and pain, I screamed as someone touched me. "Lina it's okay your safe!" Someone yelled as I sat up to end it all._

I bolted up and fell out of the bed crying as I heard rustling on the other side of me. I pulled my knees up to my face and started to cry. I felt someone touch my arm softly, I pulled away and shook harder than before.

"Lina, mi amor, ¿qué pasó?" Sonny whispered as he sat in front of me.

"Yates… he had a gun on you and then he was going to kill you if I didn't do as he said. It happened again Sonny. He keeps hurting me." I said as sobs rack through my body.

"Lina, el novio look at me please." Sonny said softly as I lifted my head to look into his large caramel eyes.

"You are safe el novio. You haven't done anything wrong. That son of a bitch is going to go to jail for life." He said as I crawled into his lap.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Sonny." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I don't care if I'm up for you Kit-Kat." He said kissing my temple.

"Sonny, when can I go back to work?" I asked quietly as the sun came up.

"Soon baby girl. But first you need to get back to some sense of normal. You have only been off one day." He said as he got up. "I'm going to go get ready for work." He said as he laid me back down in the bed.

"Please don't go." I whined as he chuckled slightly.

"I need to el novio." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Te amo Dominick Carisi." I muttered as I fell back asleep.

"I love you too Catalina Amaro." He whispered in my ear as he walked out of the room.

I couldn't fall back asleep, I opened my eyes to hear Albert whining in the living room. I smiled and crawled out of bed. I pulled on one of Sonny's t-shirts over my tank top that drapes across my slim body and walked downstairs to see my baby. "You want to go outside." I said as I opened the back door. I watched him bounce around the backyard, I heard my phone buzz. I walked over to the table and looked at it.

 _"We need to talk."_ It was from Rafael.


	15. Chapter 15

I let Albert back in and walked into my bedroom. I went to my closet and pulled out a long sleeve button down blouse and a pair of jeans, I grabbed a knitted scarf to hid my bruises on my neck. I slipped them on and brushed my hair out as I started to braid it. I went for my favorite pair of earrings and realized that they were evidence. I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled out a long gold chain that Nick got me. I finished getting dressed and did my hair and make-up. I went to the kitchen and made me a cup of coffee. I took the mug and let Albert in as I took a sip. I slipped on my oxfords and grabbed my coat. I walked out and closed the door and started to walk to Rafael's office. I knocked on his door and walked in.

"You needed to talk?" I asked quietly as Rafael looked up from his desk.

"Yes, come in." Rafael said as I walked in and closed the door.

"I want to get your testimony now." He said as I nodded. "Remember I want everything." Rafael said as I nodded. "Sit down." He said motioned me to sit down at the table next to us. "Start from the beginning. What happened?" Rafael asked as I clenched my fist.

"I finished a phone call with Nick and he came up behind me. He said Hello Detective then there was a struggle. He kicked me in the head and knocked me out. I woke up in his vehicle. I said as he nodded.

"Were you instructed by your Sargent not to leave." He said as I nodded. "I was told that I was at risk because I matched the description of his other victims." I said as I looked down guilty.

"Okay, what happened in the car." He said as I looked at him.

"He had the radio up and was singing. I was bonded with duck-tape and managed to break the window open causing it to shatter. He saw me and pointed the gun at me again. He said that wasn't smart kitten. He pistol-whipped me knocking me out again. I…I woke up in the trunk of his car to the smell of tequila and him grabbing at me." I said trying to not to have the emotion crack through my voice.

"Did William Yates sexual assault you?" Rafael asked trying to contain his anger.

"Yes he did. I was unconscious when he assaulted me. He covered me in tequila and forced me to drink." I said cringing as Rafael watched me.

"Detective Amaro when was the last time you have had alcohol before that night." Rafael asked as I shook my head no.

"I haven't had a drop of alcohol in seven years." I said as Rafael nodded.

"What happened after he gave you the alcohol." Rafael asked as I fiddled with a loss thread.

"He slammed the trunk after he pistol whipped me for biting him. We drove and then I heard sirens as I started to regain consciousness. I started scream for help but he stopped the car and opened the trunk with the gun pointed at me and told me to get out. He led me into the woods just as the sun was starting to set. I looked down and saw my nails were painted green. I tripped over a rock and fell as he kept yelling at me to get up and kept digging the gun into the back of my skull. I managed to pick up a rock and swung it at him and hit him in the head. He fell and I escaped, I went back to the car to find my clothes and only found my pants. I slipped them back on and started to move as fast as I could with my ankle till a car pulled up and I just collapsed. A woman stopped and asked if I needed help. She called 911 and then I ended up in the hospital." I said as I avoided eye contact with Rafael.

"Lina look at me." Rafael said softly as I shook my head no and wipe away my tears. "Lina, Por favor mírame?" Rafael asked again as I stayed still. I finally regained my composure and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." I said as I brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I want you to show your emotion during the trail. I know you have a vulnerable side that you hate showing but Lina mi amigo you need to show it during the trail." Rafael said as I went rigid.

"I am not doing that." I said quickly as Rafi looked at me and shook his head.

"Por favor Lina you need to. It will help is win against Yates." Rafael said as I bit my lip.

"I'll think about it. Is there anything else you need me to talk about?" I said as he got up and shook his head no.

"No, you may leave." He said as I nodded and got up. I walked out and walked back to my apartment. I walked into my apartment and locked the door as I was greeted by Albert. I sat on the couch as Albert jumped onto the couch as I pet him. I heard my phone ring as I jump slightly and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked softly as I felt my anxiety soothe as I heard Sonny on the other side.

"How are you doing?" Sonny asked as I sat down on the couch.

"I just got back from talking to Barba…" I said as I heard him sigh.

"What happened?" He asked as I bit my lip.

"He wants me to show my vulnerable side and I told him that I won't do it." I said as I started to pet Albert.

"Lina…" Sonny started to say as I sighed.

"I don't want to show my vulnerability. I hate it." I said as he sighed.

"Los querido. I know that but you need to." Sonny said as I shook my head no.

"I can't Sonny. I don't want to show Yates that side of me. If I do as Rafael said then he wins!" I said starting to panic.

"Lina take a deep breath okay. I'm about to take my lunch break. Why don't we meet up for some food?" Sonny said as I nodded.

"I'll meet you by the station?" I asked. "Yeah, I have to go. Okay." He said as I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you soon." I said as I put the phone on its charger and got up. I felt a wave of dizziness as I shook my head.

* * *

"Detective Amaro, what happened the night you were attacked?" Rafael asked facing the jury as I looked at Rafael. "I finished a phone call with my brother Detective Nick Amaro. I called to let him know that I was on my way back from getting dinner for me and the rest of the squad." I answered avoid Yates stare. "Peoples Evidence 4A and 4B. Detective Catalina Amaro's telephone and credit card records. What happened when you approached your vehicle?" Rafael asked as I looked at Rafi.

"The defendant William Yates apporched me from behind and said Hello Detective. There was a struggle. He kicked me in the head and knocked me out. I woke up in his vehicle." I said as I wringing my hands together nervously as I kept looking at Liv for reassurance.

"What happened in the car." He said as I looked at him.

"He had the radio up and was singing. I was bonded with duck-tape and managed to break the window open causing it to shatter. He saw me and pointed the gun at me again. He said that wasn't smart kitten. He pistol-whipped me knocking me out again. I…I woke up in the trunk of his car to the smell of tequila and him grabbing at me." I said trying to not to have the emotion crack through my voice.

"Did the defendant William Yates sexual assault you?" Rafael asked trying to contain his anger.

"Yes he did. I was unconscious when he assaulted me. I felt him grabbing at me and touching me, but I couldn't say no, When I woke up he covered me in tequila and forced me to drink." I said cringing as Rafael watched me and I looked into the gallery at Liv as she gave me an encouraging nod.

"Detective Amaro can you tell the jury, when was the last time you have had alcohol before that night." Rafael asked as I shook my head no.

"I haven't had a drop of alcohol in seven years. I sobered myself up so that I could join the NYPD and put my life back into order." I said looking at the jury as Rafael nodded.

"What happened after he gave you the alcohol." Rafael asked as I fiddled with my ring on my finger.

"He slammed the trunk after he pistol whipped me for biting him. We drove and then I heard sirens as I started to regain consciousness. I started scream for help but he stopped the car and opened the trunk with the gun pointed at me and told me to get out. He led me into the woods just as the sun was starting to set. I looked down and saw my nails were painted green. I tripped over a rock and fell as he kept yelling at me to get up and kept digging the gun into the back of my skull. I managed to pick up a rock and swung it at him and hit him in the head. He fell and I escaped, I went back to the car to find my clothes and only found my pants. I slipped them back on and started to move as fast as I could with my ankle till a car pulled up and I just collapsed. A woman stopped and asked if I needed help. She called 911 and then I ended up in the hospital." I said as I avoided eye contact with Rafael as Rafael nodded.

"Detective Amaro, I am very sorry for what happened. Nothing further." Rafael said as Yates stood up and I felt my stomach turn over, I felt sick as Yates walked up to me.

"How are you feeling today Detective? Or should I call you Kitty, you and I were quite close on our trip to the beach." Yates said as I took a struggling breath.

"Can the defendant move on with his question?" Rafael asked as the judge nodded.

"Please move along Mr. Yates." The judge said as Yates nodded.

"Of course, Detective were you told by your Sargent not to leave your squad room?" Yates asked loftily as I nodded.

"Detective you have to give a verbal answer." The judge said as I nodded.

"I was instructed not to leave because I matched your nine other victims' description whom you have murdered and raped." I said bitterly as Yates straighten up and walked to his attorney sitting bored. They whispered at I felt more sickness wash over me.

"More to strike your honor, I was never charged with those crimes." Yates said as the judge nodded.

"The jury will disregard." The judge said as Yates stood close in front of me. I felt my heart beat out of my chest as I felt dizziness. I couldn't focus on anything as I shook my head.

"Why did you disobey that order then Detective?" Yates asked as I felt sick. I closed my eyes and couldn't talk.

"I..." I started to say quietly as I stopped

"Answer the question Detective." Yates said as I started to look around disoriented and clutch the witness stand to keep my self from falling

"Your honor, I ask for a short recess." Rafael said standing up as the judge looked at me asked me if I needed to take a break. I nodded and she ordered a recess. I stood up but then fell to the ground as people surrounded me. I woke up a hospital room with Nick and Carisi in chairs next to me.

"Hi…" I said quietly as Nick perked up.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked as I nodded.

"I feel sick. What happened?" I asked as Liv walked in.

"Carisi, Nick. I need a minute with Lina." She said as they nodded.

"Liv what is going on?" I asked as she sat next to me and looked at me worried.

"Well, the doctor said that you are twenty weeks pregnant with a little girl." She said as I gasped and covered my mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, the doctor said that you are twenty weeks pregnant with a little girl." She said as I gasped and covered my mouth.

"What? That is not possible." I asked shocked as she nodded as it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh Dios Rafi va a matarme." I said starting to hyperventilate. "Lina, hey, Lina calm down. Take a deep breath. Now what is the chance that the baby is Carisi's?" Liv asked as I shook my head no.

"Sonny and I are not that intimate. Oh Rafael is going to kill me. Liv I can't get pregnant. I was told that when I was twenty…" I said as tears rolled down my face.

"Are you a hundred percent sure the baby is Yates." Liv said as I nodded. "Liv is B-Barba wanting to talk to me?" I asked as I wiped my tears away.

"He is. I can tell you are not taking visitors right now." Liv said as I shook my head no.

"I need to talk to him." I said as she nodded and walked out. Rafael walked in and closed the door with his back turned to me. "No mentí Rafael, te juro que no estaba mintiendo." I said over and over as Rafael turned to face me.

"Who is the father…" Barba asked as I looked down.

"It's Yates… It isn't Sonny. He and I aren't that intimate…" I said as he looked at me. "I don't know how it is possible… I can't get pregnant. I was told when I was twenty I could never have kids. Now I am pregnant with a baby who was conceived by rape… I can't have that on my little girl…" I said as he sat next to me.

"Soon we will find out about the father, unless you do the DNA test now." Barba said as I shook my head no.

"I can't, it would cause a risk to the baby. I already have put her at risk enough today." I said as he nodded.

"Your brother is out there threating to shoot your boyfriend. Might want to talk to him." Rafael said patting my hand. Nick walked in as Barba walked out.

"I heard you were going to shot Sonny." I said giggling as he nodded. "The bastard has the nerve to say that my sister who is now with child, that he is not the father yet he is the one banging you!" Nick said angered as I looked down and he settled down. "But he isn't the father isn't he… Yates is…" Nick said softly as I nodded. I felt my world crashing down but then build up again as I felt my little girl kick my stomach.

* * *

"Come on Sargent, I'm not a china doll. Let me talk to the perp." I said following her into her office.

"Lina you are not a loud to. You are on desk duty till the trail is over, also you might want to get used to desk duty. Have you told 1PP about you being pregnant?" Liv asked sitting at her desk as I buttoned my jean shirt over my growing stomach.

"Not yet… But please Liv. The perp is a Latino woman who lost her kid because of God knows what, who is here on the suspicion of supplying the victims with in prostitution. Who has the better empathy with her then me?" I said as Liv shook her head.

"No Lina. If it were up to me. I would but I have Barba breathing down my neck about you not being stressed." Liv said as I shook my head.

"But Liv. Working is my stress relief." I said as she looked up to me.

"Alright, fine. You talk to the perp. I watch and if it gets too deep then you are out." She said as I nodded.

"Deal." I said as I fixed my jacket and grabbed the file off of her desk. I walked into the interrogation room and saw the perp waiting.

"Hola Selena." I said as I stood by the door as she looked at me.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly as I sat in front of her.

"I want to help you. I know you have a lost mijo." I said as she glared at me.

"Don't you talk mi hijo perra blanca." She said angered as I put my hands up.

"Selena, I know what is going through your mind." I said as she glared at me.

"As if you were, you act like a gringo. You don't know what is going through my mind." She said growing more and more irate as I looked her in the eye.

"You are thinking about what you need to do or have happen for you to get you boy back. Selena, I have been in your shoes. I have and am going to be a madre. I would want to do anything to get my girls back and protect them. You want to protect your mijo don't you? Yo puedo ayudarle a conseguir su hijo de vuelta. Selena me escucha y nos ayude." I said as she looked at me, she looked away from me as I heard someone tap on the glass. I got up and left her alone, I came face to face with Nick, and Liv. "Shit…" I said quietly as Nick crossed his arms.

"I thought you were on desk duty." Nick said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's fine Nick. I got the Sargent's okay." I said as Liv nodded.

"What did she say." Liv said as I looked back into the room.

"She wants to get her kid back. I can't blame her Sarge for trying to get her kid back." I said as Liv shook her head.

"Still does not justified her actions. I want to know who she is working for." Liv said as I put my hand on my stomach as I felt a small flutter of pain. I winced as Nick raised his eyebrow

"What's wrong?" Nick asked worried as I shook my head.

"It's nothing Nickie." I said as Liv looked at me.

"Lina go home." Liv said as I looked at her. "Liv I am fine." I said as Liv shook her head.

"Go home Lina." Liv said as I nodded. "Copy that Sergeant." I said as I walked out and grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going Kit-Kat?" Fin asked as I fixed my jacket.

"I am being sent home. I'll see you guys later." I said bitterly as I walked past Rollins. I dragged my feet as I walked out of the squad room. I walked to my apartment and was greeted by Albert barking as I petted him.

"Easy baby boy." I said as I felt another sharp pain in my stomach. I walked over to the guest room that was now being turned into a nursey. I ran my fingers over the quilt my mother made when I told I was pregnant as I smiled at Sonny and I's work as I felt sick to my stomach. I hurried to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet as Albert sat next to me to comfort me. "Thanks bud." I said as I patted his hand. I felt more pain as I heard the door open.

"Cat you home?" Sonny called out as I got up and flushed the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I said walking out as Sonny looked at me worried.

"What is the matter?" Sonny asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing babe." I said pecking his cheek as he smiled at me.

"Why home some early?" Sonny asked as I crossed my arms.

"Liv sent me home." I said as he looked at me worried.

"What happened?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing Sonny." I said as I sat on the couch. I pulled out my studying tools for becoming a Sergeant.

"Babe maybe you should take a break from studying. You have been at it for almost two hours." Sonny said as he held out a plate of chicken and eggs for me. I took the plate as Sonny sat next to me and I continued to eat and study. "I talked to Barba today." Sonny said as I started to stiffen.

"What is it?" I asked as Sonny rubbed my stomach. "Yates is close to a plea the thing is that Yates wants to talk to you." Sonny said as I ate a fork full of eggs.

"Okay…" I said as I got up and put my plate in the sink. I walked to my room as Sonny laid next to me. We started to talk about baby names.

"Sonny can we please just pick a name?" I asked as I put my hand on my pregnant stomach as I laid back down on the bed.

"Michelle just too close to Michael. What about Elizabeth." Sonny said, lying next to me on his side as I rolled my eyes.

"No, I already have Eliza." I said as he rubbed my stomach with his hand.

"I don't know. What about Megan or Laura." Sonny said as I rolled my eyes.

"Sonny everyone names their kids that." I said as he looked at me and chuckled.

"Must you be so unique?" Sonny asked as I nodded yes.

"I want our baby girl to be unique." I said as I felt her kick.

"See she agrees." I said laughing as he kissed the spot that she kicked at. "What about Mila Marie." I said as Sonny looked at me surprised. "We can call her M&M. Like the candy." Sonny said jokingly as I smacked his arm playfully.

"What about Camila, or Camille. I love the name Camille." I said as he nodded.

"Maybe. Cat mi amor can we please get some rest?" Sonny asked as I got up from the bed and waddled over to the light switch.

"After I study." I said as I turned off our bedroom light and walked out to the living room as I sat on the couch with my Sargent exam studying tools. I started to read till I felt my eyes went blurry.

"Catalina Gina come back to bed." Sonny said as I saw his shirtless, lanky frame in the doorframe.

"Can you help me?" I asked as I extended my hand to him. He chuckled as he helped me up. Sonny helped me stand up as we walked back to our bedroom. I took off my button down and slipped into a pair of soft shorts and a camisole. I climbed into bed and started to lay on my side.

"Good night Cat, and good night baby girl." Sonny said kissing my lips then kissing my stomach.

"Good night Sonny." I said as I started to fall asleep. I woke up to a weird pain in my stomach. "Ouch." I said quietly as the pain became longer and sharper. "Sonny!" I exclaimed as he shot up.

"What is it?" Sonny asked sleepily rubbing his eyes as I let out a cry of pain.

"My stomach hurts really bad. I think it… it's a contraction." I said as the pain stopped.

"Wait what!?" Sonny said as he fell out of bed, he got himself up as he looked at me.

"I think the baby is coming?" I said as another contraction happened.

"What they said that you were due for the next few months." Sonny said as I clenched my hand into a fist and pounded it on the bed.

"Damn it!" I yelled as he ran over to my side of the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Okay breath, like they talk about in Lamaze class." Sonny said as I squeezed his hand tightly as he kept trying to do my breathing. They did nothing but put me into more panic. "These isn't helping." I said bitterly. "Okay, Okay. I'm going to call Liv." Sonny said as the contraction stopped. Sonny grabbed his phone and called Liv. "Hey Sargent. Yeah sorry I know it's late but Cat is going into labor." Sonny said quickly as I felt another one. "Okay yeah, see you soon." Sonny said as he hung up. "Okay, Cat look at me okay." Sonny said as he pulled up the timer on his phone. "Okay that was 2 minutes apart but lasting 30 seconds okay." Sonny said as the contraction stopped.

"Sonny… they hurt really bad." I said as he wiped the hair out of my face. I heard the door being knocked on. "It's opened!" I called out as I heard the door opened and closed.

"Carisi? It's Liv and Rollins." Liv said as I started to take several deep breaths.

"In the bedroom." I said as I felt another one coming.

"How are you doing?" Amanda asked as she walked back in.

"They are lasting about 30 seconds each for about 5 minutes apart." Sonny said frantically.

"Carisi calm down okay." Liv said trying to calm Carisi said as Manda sat next to me and start to make do my breathing.

"Okay you doing good Catalina. You are doing great." Amanda said as another contraction hit me. I squeezed the sheet and cried out in pain.

"It hurts so bad!" I yelled as Amanda and Liv kept trying to calm me down.

"Carisi go get her bag ready." Amanda said as I felt a different pain. I screamed in pain and panic as I felt weight in chest and in my lower back.

"That's not a contraction!" I screamed over and over again as panic grew in my stomach, my face was streaked with tears as Sonny ran back in.

"What's going on!?" Sonny asked as Liv blocked him from coming over to me.

"Carisi call a bus now!" Liv said realizing how bad this has turned as Rollins tried to get me to calm down. I felt my head spin round and round as finally it stopped and everything was black. I heard sounds around me but I could not make out a word they were saying till I finally woke up in the hospital. I saw Nick and Sonny were sitting the chairs next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily as they jumped up surprised.

"How you doing?" Nick asked as I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked as I put my hands on my no longer swollen stomach. "Where is the baby?" I asked as they looked down at me sadly as the door opened. "What's wrong? Where is my baby?" I asked panicked.

"Nick, Carisi do you think I can have minute with Lina?" Liv asked as I saw her walked in. They nodded and got up to leave.

"Liv where is my baby?" I asked as she sat next to me and moved her chair next my bed.

"Lina… you went into labor and the baby was in distressed. She was born still-born." Liv said as everything just froze and my world crashed around me.

"My baby… s-she's dead?" I stuttered as she nodded.

"Yeah she is…" Liv said as I tried to kept my tears from coming. I rubbed my eyes as Liv rubbed my arm comforting.

"Liv, did they get the DNA test?" I asked trying to take my mind off of what I was just told.

"They are. Lina you should get some rest honey." She said as I nodded.

"Can I see Sonny…" I said as she nodded and walked out. Sonny walked in as I broke down.

"I lost our baby Sonny… I lost my only chance of ever having kids." I said as I started to sob as Sonny hurried over to me and pulled me into his embraced.

"It's okay mi amor. I promise you will be a mom soon." Sonny said rubbing my back.

"No I won't Sonny. I can't have kids. This baby girl was a miracle baby and is now gone…" I said crying into his chest.

"It's all my fault…" I said over and over again as he rubbed my back.

"No it is not." Sonny said sternly as I squeezed my eyes shut. "You know they asked for a name to put on the death certificate. I told them Camille Nicole Lianne Carisi." Sonny said as I looked up at him.

"Camille was the name we talk about earlier. But why Lianne, and Nicole?" I asked as he dried my tears.

"Well then our little girl had a piece of you and me. Also I told your brother that his niece would have a piece of him too." Sonny said kissed my forehead as he held onto me and comforted me.

"Did they do the DNA for her yet?" I asked as I finally felt my tears stopped.

"Yeah they did. They took Yates DNA and they started to run the tests." He said rubbing my back.

"Did the doctor say what happened?" I asked filled with questions.

"He told Liv and I that it was a miscarriage so it could have been a million things. But he says stress could be a factor." Sonny said as he brushed a curl behind my ear.

"That damn trail…" I said as Sonny looked at me. "You told me you stopped worrying about it." Sonny said as I looked down.

"Lina… Why didn't you tell me that the trail had you worried?" Sonny asked hurt as I shook my head.

"I just…" I said trailing off as I looked down. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up so that we were eye to eye.

"It's okay." Sonny said as I laid my head on his chest as I drifted off to sleep filled with the sense of dread.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sergeant I am fine. Please let me back on. You need all the man power." I said as Liv shook her head.

"Lina, I don't know. You have been through a lot." Liv said as I shook my head.

"I promise I am fine. I can help prep the witness Pilar." I said as Liv nodded.

"Alright, you and Rollins meet with Barba at the court house. I need to talk to the other girls about Johnny D." Liv said getting up. I nodded and hurried out.

"Where you going to so fast?" Nick asked walking in with Carisi.

"I have to go meet up with Rollins." I said as I got in the elevator. I hurried down and started to go to the court house. I walked into the court room and saw Barba and Rollins waiting for me with the girl in the witness stand.

"Pilar, you need to tell us the truth about what Johnny D did to you." Rollins said as Pilar shook her head.

"He did nothing to me. Comprenda!" She said as I put my hand up.

"Pilar, écouter, vous devez nous dire la vérité." I said as she glared at me.

"Que faire si je reçois le feu vert?" She asked as I shook my head. "

"Nous ne laisserons pas cela se produire." I said as she finally started to calm down.

* * *

"Liar! Bitch!" girls in the peanut gallery started to yell as Liv and the others started to look around.

"I will clear this court room!" The judge yelled as finally she banged her gavel and all hell broke loss. Johnny D jumped up from the table and grabbed a court guard's gun. I jumped up with rest of the squad with my gun draw as the court room with panicked. Johnny D shot at the judge as she fell to the ground. Johnny D dragged the court guard into a separate hall way. Nick and I followed him out as we stepped in and he shot the woman in the temple as Nick and I told him to drop his gun. He pointed gun at me and Nick. Nick and I unloaded our clips on him as I saw Nick fall to the ground. Finally, one of our bullets hit him in the temple and he dropped. I throw my gun and dropped to my knees as I put my hands on his chest to stop the blood flow as tears fell down my cheek.

"Stay with me Nick!" I yelled as he barely kept his eyes opened. "Nick! Nick!" I screamed as EMTs rushed in. "Stay with me Nickie. Come on Nickie stay with me." I said as EMTs tried to pull me away. I kept pushing them away as Liv walked.

"Lina. Lina he is going to be alright. Let the EMTs work." She said as I finally took a step back. EMTs hurried as I followed them with Nick on the gurney.

"I'll go with him to hospital." I said as Liv nodded and I followed him out the door and to the ambulance. I sat next to him and held onto his hand as I kept telling him to stay with me. We got to the hospital as they immediately rushed him into surgery. I started to pace in the waiting room as I pulled out my phone and called my mother. It went to voice-mail like normal as the beep happened. "Hey mamá que soy yo ... Yo sé que no hemos estado en los mejores términos, pero ... Mom something happened at work and Nick got hurt. I need you to meet us at Bellevue." I said as the message ended. I put my phone into my pocket as I started to pace more. A doctor finally walked out.

"Nicholas Amaro?" He said as I stopped pacing and walked to him.

"Yes? Is he okay?" I asked worried.

"He is out of surgery. He got hit in the abdomen and the left knee. He is in stable condition." He said as I sighed relived.

"Can I see him please?" I asked as he nodded.

"Let him get settled in his room and then you can." The doctor said as I nodded.

"Where is my son?" I heard my mother say as I turned to face her. "Catalina!? Oh mi dios Catalina amor lo que pasó?" My mother asked worried as I realized as I was still covered in Nick's blood.

"Something bad happened at work… Nick got hurt really bad but they just got him out of surgery." I said as she nodded.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" She asked worried as I shook my head no. The doctor came out to me.

"Your brother is in his room and is asking for you." He said as I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I walked with my mother to a hospital room. I opened the door and saw Nick hooked up to the machines and tubes as I took a struggling step into the room as he barely opened his eyes. "Well this is a change of events." I said softly as Nick chuckled to himself. "How are you feeling Nickie?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"I hurt but I am okay. Oh God you are drenched in blood. Please tell me that it is all of my blood." Nick said as I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah Nick. It's okay." I said as I patted his hand. "Johnny D is dead. Bullet into the left temple." I said as he nodded.

"How did you not get hit?" Nick asked as our mother stood on the other side of him.

"How are you doing Nickie?" She asked as Nick nodded.

"I am fine Ma." Nick said as I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out and saw Liv's caller ID.

"It's Sergeant." I said as I got up. "Tell him I'm okay." Nick said as I nodded. "I will get some sleep Nickie." I said as I walked out into the hall.

"Hey Liv, he is going to be fine. He is out of surgery." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"IAB is making it an open and shut case." Liv said as I nodded.

"IAB can bit my ass." I said as I bit my lip.

"Lina, we are on our way over. Carisi said he was going to be to take you home." Liv said as I nodded.

"Okay… Sergeant I need to ask you something… Could you give me your recommendation for the Sergeant exam? I know that the past six months have been hell for me but I know that you are being bumped up to Lieutenant and I want to move up in the ranks." I said ramble as Liv told me to stop.

"Lina. I was going to recommend you for the exam even if you didn't ask. I already asked Tucker and he said that you would be good for the task as Sergeant." She said as I started to smile slightly.

"Really?" I asked as she said yes. "Okay. I need to go." I said as I hung up my phone and put it back into my pocket.

* * *

"To Noah Porter-Benson." I said raising a glass of ice tea in the air as everyone followed suit. I took a sip as the door opened and revealed Nick on his crutches walking in with Amanda.

"And to Sergeant Catalina Amaro." Nick said beaming from ear to ear.

"You passed the exam?!" Carisi asked shocked as I laughed.

"I wasn't going to bring it up now. But I did. Twenty third out of eight thousand." I said as Carisi pulled me close to him and kissed the back of my neck.

"Get a room you two." Fin said teasing as I laughed. We went back talking as I picked up Noah.

"Puppy?" He said as I laughed and handed him the stuffed bloodhound toy. I put him down as Nick called me over to him.

"I'll be right back." I said as I walked over to him. "How are you doing?" I asked as Nick smiled at me.

"I'm fine. I acutally have some news. I'm putting in my papers." Nick said as my eyes widen.

"What?!" I asked as he nodded.

"I am, I'm moving out to LA to be with Zara and Maria. Gil is in San Diego so I'm still close to him." Nick started to say.

"Wow okay." I said shocked as he nodded.

"I know that you don't want me to move but I think it is what is best." Nick said as I nodded.

"All I want is for you to be happy hermano mayor." I said as I patted his uninjured shoulder. He smiled at me and hugged me.

"I'll still always be there for you la hermana menor you know that right?" Nick asked as I nodded.

"I have always known that." I said as we went back to the party. I finished my tea as I looked at the time. Noah started to rub his eyes as Liv picked him up.

"I think he needs to get some sleep." Liv said rubbing his back.

"Well we will leave you two be." I said as we all got up and walked out. "Hey Manda you think you can't get my brother home in one piece?" I asked teasingly as Rollins helped Nick into a cab.

"I will make sure he will." Rollins said as I laughed as waved bye to them. I took Sonny's hand as we started to walk home. We started to walk towards the park.

"What are we doing?" I asked laughing as we made our way to the pond.

"I wanted to do something interesting but I don't know if it will work out so well." Sonny said as we sat on a park bench.

"Well what is it?" I asked laughing.

"Lina, have you thought about us taking a big step in our relationship?" Sonny asked as I looked sweetly.

"I have from time to time. Why do you ask?" I asked as Sonny got up in front of me and knelt in front of me.

"Sonny? What are you doing?" I asked shocked as he pulled out a small black box.

"Lina, we have been through a lot together over the past two years, and when you kissed a last year and started our life together. I want to ask you to be in my life for as long as God allows you to be. Please Catalina Gina Amaro marry me?" Sonny asked as I covered my mouth.

"Oh Sonny. It's beautiful…" I said as he looked at me confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked worried.

"Sonny I have loved you for the past year and you have been the one constant in my life. I have so much changing for me right now and I want to figure out what I am doing. I want you in my life and I am so shocked you want to make your wife but I can't say yes. But I am not saying no either." I said as he nodded.

"Okay. Why?" He asked softly as I looked at him.

"You have been with me through the Yates situation and the stuff with my family. I love you so much and I want to figure out what is happening right now." I said as he nodded.

"I love you too." Sonny said as he kissed my knuckles and we got up. We walked back to the apartment as I went to my phone. I called Eliza but it went to voice-mail.

"That is weird. Eliza always picks up." I said as I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Sonny can you get that?" I asked as I tried to call Angelica.

"Yeah. Um Lin can you come here?" Sonny asked as I got up and went to the door. It was a biker messenger. "Catalina Amaro?" The boy said as I nodded.

"Yes?" I asked as he handed me a blue envelope.

"You have been served." He said taking me back as he hurried away.

"What the hell?!" Sonny said as I opened it.

"Damn it…" I said as I read the protective order forbidding me from contacting Angelica, Elizabeth and Margarita Schuyler.


	18. Chapter 18

"Amaro my office now." Liv said as I got up from desk and walked to her office.

"What is it Lieutenant?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Chief Commissioner Dodds came by with my new Sergeant. You and him are going to be my Sergeants." She said as I nodded.

"They are actually having me stay?" I asked surpised.

"They are. Until Dodds Senior says something." She said as I nodded. I heard a knock on the door and turned and saw a dark hair man standing in the door way.

"Lieutenant Benson?" He asked as she nodded.

"Sergeant Catalina Amaro I want to introduce you to Sergeant Mike Dodds." Liv said as I extended my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hands.

"You must be my co-sergeant." He said as I nodded.

"That would be me." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Dodds, you will be working with Lina to learn the ropes for a bit." Liv said as she pushed her glasses back as I nodded. "That means Lina you and Dodds go talk to the Bakers about the girl to see if Lina you can have the girl open up to you." Liv said as I nodded.

"Alright let's go." I said as we were dismissed. I grabbed my coat and led Dodds out of the room. I felt my pocket buzz as I pulled out my phone.

 _"Judge won't get rid of the order. I'm sorry Lina."_ It said from Rafael as I frowned and put my phone into my pocket.

"What's the matter?" Dodds asked breaking the silence in the elevator.

"Personal stuff. Look Dodds when we get to the church. Talk to the pastor and parents while I will talk to the girl." I said as we walked to my car.

"What if the parents don't want to talk?" Dodds asked as I started to drive.

"Well, then you convince them to. I'm sure you are good at that." I said as I parked the car in front of the church.

"Why can't I talk to the girl?" Dodds asked as I shook my head.

"I can connect with her on many levels my dear Dodds. I was sexually assault and I know how to talk to girls her age." I said as he looked at me shock.

"Yeah, you were one of…" Dodds asked shocked as I nodded.

"It was by Yates… It's been a hard few months so I get what she going through." I said softly as we walked in. I subtly flashed my badge towards the mother as she got up from her circle and walked over to us.

"Detectives, what is this about?" She asked as I smiled at her.

"Mrs. Baker I was hoping I could have a word with your daughter?" I asked as she looked at me.

"I thought she gave her statement to your people already?" Mrs. Baker asked me as Dodds cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Baker we just want to make sure we have everything." Dodds said catching me off guard.

"Let me be there when you speak to her." She asked as I shook my head.

"I am sorry but I can't let you. Sergeant Dodds has a few loose ends to tie up with you and your husband." I said as she nodded. She motioned Lane over to us.

"Hi Lane, do you think I can talk to you really quick?" I asked as she looked at her mother and then back at me and gave a timid nod. She followed me into an abandoned room as she sat on one of metal chairs. "What is it?" She asked as I sat in front of her.

"Lane. I want to talk to you not as a cop okay." I said as she looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Lane asked confused as I took a deep breath. "Lane honey. I know what you are going through. I was raped." I said as her eyes widen.

"I wasn't raped! God wants me to have this baby." She said as I shook my head.

"Honey, God wouldn't want you to have a baby when you are thirteen. I know that you are scared but I know what it is like, to be your age and go through what you are going through." I said as she looked at me confused.

"You were pregnant at thirteen?" She asked shocked.

"No... But I was raped when I was a kid." I said as she gasped.

"Who hurt you like that?" Lane asked as I nodded.

"My father did. He never got in trouble with the law because I never told the police. Lane sweetheart I want to make sure that you get justice." I said as the door was opened.

"Lane sweetheart let's go." Her mother said as she got up.

"Sergeant Amaro, we can handle this ourselves. I told your lieutenant that we are able to handle it." Her mother said as I got up. "Alright." I said as I brushed off my skirt.

"Mrs. Baker. I know what your daughter is going through. I think it would be best if you let us handle and find out who raped your daughter." I said as her eyes widened.

"Sergeant Amaro let's go. Lieutenant Benson just called she needs us back." Dodds said as I looked back at Lane and walked out.

"I want to help het but I don't know what we can do." I said as we got in the car.

"Sergeant Amaro what you said about being raped as a child is that true." Dodds said as I nodded slowly.

"I was when I was a kid… My older brother nearly shot my dad when I found out. I always kept it to myself…" I said as I drove back to the station.

"Does Detective Carisi know that?" He asked intently as I looked at him.

"What Carisi knows and doesn't is between us. I would prefer you not ask me about my personal life." I said harshly as I parked. "My apologizes." He said as I bit my lip.

"Sorry, it's just I don't like talking about my past. I have too many bad memories from when I was a kid and they are what led me to do a bunch of stupid things." I said as I got out. We walked back into the squad room as I sat down at my desk.

"The girl wants to tell us but she is scared." I said as I fiddled with my pen. "Are Carisi and Fin back from back wood country?" I asked as Carisi walked in with a file.

"Big brother has a bit of a record." Sonny said as he handed me the file.

"Wow this kid is nuts." I said as I got up while looking at the kid's file.

"Okay so I was looking through this family's blog. They post everything and I noticed something." Rollins said standing up as she buttoned her blazer over her very pregnant stomach.

"The family has had their kids at least two years about. Till their youngest. They had the last two a year within each other." Rollins said as I looked at the blog post.

"This post was posted three months before the youngest was born. Please don't tell me that our perp is going a predator." I said as I shook my head.

"Carisi, Rollins get a DNA test about the youngest." Liv said as they got up and left.

"I'm going to take my lunch break. Call me if you need me." I said as I got up and walked down to my car. I felt my phone buzz. "Amaro." I said answer it as I started to drive.

"It's Barba. I take it you got my message. I tried Lina. But that lawyer the father got the protective order to stick. I'm sorry Lina." Rafi said as I nodded.

"Why do I even have this order against me?" I asked frustrated.

"The lawyer says you cause danger to the girls and that your guardianship of Angelica, Elizabeth and Margarita. I tried." He said as I shook my head.

"I didn't have guardianship of the girls." I said as I parked in front of a deli.

"The lawyer said that you needed to have your guardianship rights terminated. Are you sure that you never had guardianship rights?" Rafi asked as it hit me.

"Wait yes I did. When the girls were younger. But those ended when I gave the girls back to their father." I said as I walked in. "Okay. I have to go Rafi. Thank you though for taking this. I had really no one else to go to." I said as I smiled.

"Anytime Lina." Rafi said as I hung up. I ordered me a bowl of soup to go and a roll. I paid for my food and hurried back to my car. I got in and started to drive back to the station. I walked back in and sat at my desk contently eating my soup as I started to look at the blog as I noticed a connection.

"Lieutenant I think I found something." I said as my phone erupted in messages from Carisi as I got up. "Sonny just texted me that the boy has no paternal DNA that matches any of the Baker men. But the sister is the boy's mother." I said as I got up and pulled the blog post up. "That pastor has something about him that is telling me that he is involved more than he is saying." I said to myself as I looked at the pictures and saw the pastors in booth. "Liv? I think I have something." I said as I knocked on her door.

"Alright Carisi keep me posted." Liv said as I walked in.

"Everything alright?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"Rollins is being taken to the hospital. What is going on?" Liv asked as I nodded.

"Is the baby alright?" I asked worried as she nodded. "It's just a precaution." Liv said as I nodded

"The Pastor is the only other male that was one either of those trips. I have a feeling his is the rapist Liv." I said as she nodded.

"Wait he was on both? Including the one from three months ago?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yes." I said as she got up.

"He was in ROTC. Have Fin pull that DNA and then we will make the arrest." Liv said. "Copy that Lieutenant." I said as I walked out.

"Fin, I need you to go get CSU to take DNA that is already in the ROTC data base from the Pastor and see if he matches the youngest." I said as Fin got up.

"Copy that Sergeant." He said as I smiled at him as he walked away. I went back to my desk and started to finish up a report as my phone went off. "Amaro." I said answering it as I heard a familiar chuckle on the other in.

"Sergeant Catalina Amaro. How have you been?" Nick said as I smiled slightly.

"I've been fine, just been busy. How about you? How is LA? You still sticking with your training?" I asked as Fin walked in with tests.

"I've been fine. I'm enjoying LA. It's a bit different from New York but it's nice. I've been doing my PT." Nick said as I nodded.

"Hey Nickie, I need to go." I said as I hung up. I hurried into Liv's office.

"We got a match." I said as I handed her the file.

"Alright, let's go. Dodds just texted me and told me that the pastor is not at the church. He is at the courthouse with the Bakers." Liv said as we hurried out. We hurried to one of the cars and got in. I hurried as fast I could to the courthouse. We got out and was meet by the Allenville PD and with Carisi. We hurried inside to the top floor were we saw the Bakers watching the Pastor marry their daughter.

"Police, get away from the girl." I said as the Bakers looked at us shocked.

"Detectives, Pastor Eldon said he is going to give a name to the baby. We are taking care of this. Thank you, we don't need your help." Mrs. Baker said as Liv shook her head.

"You are really marrying a thirteen-year-old when you are twice her age?" I asked shocked as Pastor Eldon nodded.

"Lane's parents have consented and so has Lane." Pastor Eldon said as Liv looked at the Bakers.

"He is doing giving the baby a name because he is the father of your daughter Summer's baby and that baby also." Liv said as her parents looked at us shocked.

"Summer never had…" Mrs. Baker said as I shook my head.

"Mrs. Baker we know." I said as Pastor Eldon cleared his throat.

"Your honor do you mind if Lane would leave the room." Eldon said as the judge took Lane out.

"This is insane. This is a private ceremony. I need you people to leave." Eldon said as I shook head.

"Then we want your DNA to test for Tate." I said as he shook his head no.

"No, I'm not his father. Graham is. Pam, Frank tell them." Eldon said as Lane walked back into the room.

"Lane! Lane. I want you to tell me the truth." Mrs. Baker said frantically grasping her daughters arms as Lane looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"He said that is grown-ups do when they love each other." Lane said as Sonny grabbed Eldon and cuffed him.

"What about your fans Pam? You will loss all of them." Eldon said as Pam pulled her daughter close to her.

"I will testify to everything. Summer, Tate, Lane. I don't give a damn about the show." Mrs. Baker said as she held her daughter close to her.

"Pastor John Eldon, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." I said reading him his rights as Carisi tighten his cuffs.

"Get him out of here." Liv said as Sonny dragged him out of the room. Liv and I walked out with Dodds as the Bakers started to comfort their daughter. We got to the car and got in. We drove in silence to the station and I parked. I got out and walked up to the squad room and sat at my desk. I started to work on reports as I blurred the noise behind me and ignored people as I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"You clocking out anytime soon?" Dodds asked as I looked up from my work and saw the squad room empty.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" I asked shocked.

"Rollins had her kid. Carisi left to visit her right after he got the Pastor in. She went into labor. Had a beautiful baby girl." Dodds said as I closed my laptop.

"Wow…" I said quietly as Dodds looked at me. "You alright?" He asked as I nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm going to head home." I said as I got up. I stretched my arms and grabbed my jacket. I grabbed my purse and clocked out of work. "I'll see you tomorrow Dodds." I said as I started to walk out. I walked out and head home to an empty apartment


	19. Chapter 19

"Amaro, you will be accompanying Dodds and I to a police benefit tonight." Liv said as I nodded.

"Alright. Is Carisi aloud to be my plus one?" I asked as Liv shook her head no.

"It's for Sergeants and higher." Liv said as I nodded.

"Alright, it might be nice to have a break considering the case we have right now." I said as Liv nodded.

"Tucker says that the Father is saying nothing so far… We can't pin it on him." Liv said as I got up.

"Well one thing for sure is nothing is coming out of any of the those who confessed to him." I said frustrated as Liv nodded. "Alright, you guys go. I will see you later." I said as I nodded. I walked out of Liv's office and didn't see Sonny. "Hey were is Carisi?" I asked as Rollins looked up from her laptop.

"He left, said he was going to think." Rollins said as I nodded.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I fixed my blazer and walked out. I walked briskly into the St. Mary's Catholic Church and stood in the back of the sanctuary. I saw Sonny kneeling at one of the altars as I walked over to him. I did a crucifix and sat next to him. "Remember a few months ago when you proposed to me and I told you me that I wanted to think about my answer." I said as he looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to give you my answer. Yes." I said as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"You want to get married?!" He asked excited as I nodded.

"I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sonny." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"Let's go home and celebrate?" Sonny asked as I nodded. "We might have to raincheck celebrating." I said as Sonny looked at me confused. We got up and we started to walk home.

"I was told I have to attend a police benefit with Liv and Dodds." I said as we walked into my apartment.

"What?" He asked shocked as I hurried to my room and pulled out my favorite dark blue fitted halter dress and got dress.

"Why are you even going?" Sonny whined as I slipped on a pair of black silk stockings as I adjusted my dress.

"Because I am doing everything I can to help my chances of staying in SVU. Even if it means jumping through hoops held by Commissioner Dodds." I said as I put on a black blazer over my dress.

"Can I at least go with you?" Sonny whined as I shook my head no.

"Sorry mi amor but Liv said Sergeants and above." I said as I put on my favorite gold chain from Nick and my diamond earring.

"I love you but what am I supposed to do while you are here." Sonny said standing by the door as I looked at him while I was doing the make-up.

"Go out and grab a drink with Rollins and Fin." I said as I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and slipped into a pair of black leather stilettos. I hurried to the door and saw Dodds decked out in a tuxedo.

"Wow you look great." Dodds said as Sonny put his hand on the small of my back.

"Thank you Mike. Do you mind waiting downstairs for me? I need to grab my purse." I said as he nodded and walked away. I closed the door and came face to face with Sonny. He pressed himself close against me and had his forearms against the door, caging me as he started to kiss my jawline and down my neck.

"Sonny. Not now, I have to go." I said whining as I ducked under and hurried to my room. I slipped my gun into my garter holster and grabbed my clutch. I walked passed Sonny and kissed him lightly.

"I'll see you later Sonny. I love you." I said as I walked out. I hurried downstairs into the waiting town car.

"Sorry about that." I said as Dodds nodded.

"It's alright. I'm taking it Carisi isn't happy you are going?" Dodds asked as he started to drive.

"Not really but he is going out to drink with Rollins and Fin so he should be fine." I said as he nodded.

"I see you are engaged." Dodds said as I looked down at my engagement ring.

"Yeah. I am. Can you please not mention that fact to your father. We haven't told anyone yet." I said as he nodded.

"Everything is off the record." Dodds said as we got out of the car. I put my ring into my purse. We walked in as I felt overwhelmed by the higher powers and the flashing lights. Dodds noticed I felt overwhelmed and nudged my arm.

"It's alright, just be yourself. You are the highest scoring Sergeant in the state." Dodds said as I blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Lina, Dodds." Liv said as I sighed relieved.

"Sergeant Amaro, you came?" Commissioner Dodds said shocked as I nodded.

"Well of course Commissioner Dodds. After all I am now a Sergeant now." I said as Liv raised her eyebrow in surprised.

"Let's go sit down." Liv said as I followed her and Dodds to a table. I listened to the all the boring speeches and finally after they all ended and the camera went away. Liv got up and looked at her phone. "I need to go relieve Lucy. I will see you two tomorrow. Have a good night." Liv said as I waved goodbye to her.

"Want me to give you a ride back?" Dodds asked as I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I got up and he walked me out. I got into the passenger side of the town car.

"You handle yourself so well." Dodds said as I blushed.

"You did even better." I said as he started to drive.

"I had a nice time tonight Mike. Thank you." I said as we arrived at my building.

"Walk me up?" I asked as he nodded.

"So tell me about yourself Sergeant Amaro." Dodds said as I got out of the car.

"I have an older brother, who used to work in SVU till he got shot in the line of duty and left. I have a niece I absolutely adore and a nephew who is the sweetest boy on earth." I said as we walked into the elevator.

"You really love kids don't you?" Dodds said as I nodded. "Ever thought about being a mom?" Dodds asked as I brushed my dark brown hair behind my ear.

"I have been a mom… I raised three girls for three years while their father was in rehab… But I can't have kids." I said as Dodds looked at me shocked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean." Dodds said guilty as I shook my head.

"It's fine." I said as I touched his shoulder gently. We arrived on my floor and walked to my front door as I noticed it was ajar. "That is not supposed to be like that." I said as I reached under my dress and pulled out my gun.

"You carried your gun?" Dodds asked as he pulled his gun out.

"Dodds when a girl like me has been hurt the ways I have been hurt. Then I always carry." I said as I nudged my door open my foot and walked in as I pointed it towards the noise as my jaw dropped. I saw Rollins on top of Sonny moaning with her head thrown back as I stood in shock. "What the hell!" I yelled as I kept my gun pointed at them as Rollins looked back and fell over.

"Shit Lina! I can explain!" Sonny said covering himself with a blanket. Dodds stood in front of me and lowered my gun and put it on the breakfast bar as I took a deep breath.

"Dodds please escort Rollins home. I need to have a word with my fiancée." I said as Dodds nodded and walked out into the hallway. "Sergeant Dodds. One more thing?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Off the record?" Dodds asked as I nodded. I waited till Rollins gathered herself and hurried out of my apartment as I waited till Dodds left and shut the door behind him. "I…" Sonny started to say as I whipped around at him and held myself back from lunging at his throat.

" ." I said lowly as he took a struggling breath. "What?" He asked shocked as he got off the couch and tried to touch my arm.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I screamed as he took a step back shocked. "You have five minutes to pack your crap and be out of my sight or else." I said dangerously as he gulped and stood there.

"I'm sorry." Sonny said as I glared at him. "Get out." I said not wanting to deal with him.

"Please I want to talk." Sonny said as I crossed my arms.

"Fine. Why the hell did you think it was smart to bring one of my friends, our colleague, and my brother's ex-girlfriend to your fiancée's apartment while she is out trying to make sure she can stay where she is for both of our sakes!?" I yelled as he winced.

"It was a mistake Lina. It was a drunken mistake. I am so sorry." He said over and over again as I held my ground.

"Get out of my sight." I said filled with venom as I pushed him away from me. "I hate you. Get out of my sight!" I yelled as he nodded. I put my hands onto my breakfast bar to steady myself as he walked out of my apartment. I locked the door behind him and finally felt like breaking down. I broke in down into tears and slide against my door. I cried into my knees as I finally got up. I grabbed my phone and finally calmed myself down. "Hey Lieutenant, I can't come in tomorrow. I'm starting to feel sick." I said as I put my hand on my stomach.

"Okay, um take tomorrow off and come in Saturday." Liv said as I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I hung up. I wiped my eyes and started to walk into my room. I kicked off my heels and walked into the bathroom. I wiped off all of my make-up and jewelry as I looked at my engagement ring. I took a ragged breath and I took it off and put it on the counter. I took off my dress and turned on the water. I took off the rest of my clothes and climbed into the shower. I started to wash off my make-up and my hair. I turned off the water and got out. I grabbed a towel and walked into my room. I saw his stuff in my closet as I pulled it all out and into a box. I slipped on one the shirts Nick sent me from LA as I pulled out my phone and texted. "I need to skype you ASAP" I said as I pulled out my IPAD. It started to ring with Nick's ID as I answered it.

"Hey what's wrong Lin?" Nick asked as I wiped my eyes.

"You know how you said that being involved with Carisi would get messy?" I asked trying not to break into tears.

"Lina, hermana pequeña lo que pasó?" Nick asked worried. "I caught Sonny cheating on me with Rollins…" I said as tears fell down on my cheeks. "He did what?!" Nick said shocked as I nodded. "What happened?" Nick asked as I fiddled with my fingers. "I came back from a police benefit I had to go to with Liv and the other sergeant. I walked back in and caught her on top of him…" I said as I brushed my tears away.

"Oh Lina. Are you okay?" He asked as I took a deep breath. "I really love him Nick. I just don't know what happened." I said sadly as Nick shook his head.

"I am going to kill that greasy son of a bitch." Nick said as I shook my head.

"Nick, no. I'm okay, I just am going to ignore him." I said as I bit my lip.

"I'm so sorry Lina. I wish I was there with you." Nick said guiltily as I shook my head.

"I'm okay now, hey I'm going to. Tell Gil and ZZ I said Hi." I said as Nick nodded. I waved by to him and hung up. I got up and went to my freezer and pulled out a pint of chocolate ice scream and then went back to my room. I turned on the TV and closed my eyes as I started to eat. I finished my ice cream and turned off my bedroom light. I whistled for Albert to come over to me and cuddle with me as I rubbed his head. I drifted off to sleep and woke up to my phone ringing. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and picked up my phone. "Amaro." I said groggily as I heard Barba on the other end.

"I got an injunction. Found the right judge. You think you can come in two hours?" Rafi asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, um I'll meet you by your office." I said as I got up.

"Alright." Rafi said as I hung up. I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I pulled out my favorite yellow and white polka-dot tea-length skirt and a jean blouse and changed quickly as I hurried into my bathroom and curled my hair and put on some make-up. I grabbed a pair of heels and walked into kitchen and started to adjusted my belt as I heated up my stove to make me a pot of tea as I looked over at the couch and cringed. I turned off my stove and I grabbed a can of Lysol and sprayed it all over the couch as I dropped the can.

"I'm going to have to get rid of that couch." I said to myself as I grabbed my gun and shield. I clipped them to my hip as I walked out. I locked my front door and started walk to the ADA's office. I ordered myself a cup of coffee on my way and drank it as I walked up the steps. I walked inside as I hurried to Rafi's office.

"You're here early. Don't you have work?" Rafi asked as I shook my head.

"I took the day off…" I said as he looked at me. "You alright Lina?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as he gathered his things. I followed him to the court room as I saw Philip Schuyler standing in the court room.

"I can't go in there. If I do then I will lose my shield." I said as Rafi looked at me shocked.

"What on earth did you do?" Rafi asked as I felt my phone buzz.

 _"We got trouble. Squad room now._ " It said from Dodds.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Rafi." I said as I hurried away. I hurried down the steps and walked to the station as I walked in. "I came as soon as I could. What is going on?" I asked as Dodds saw me.

"We are now acting Commanding Officers. 1PP took Benson and Tucker off this case, pending investigation." Dodds said as I took a deep breath as my phone buzzed again.

"Alright then. Fin take Rollins with you and go to Central Park. Unis found a body of a young woman who floated ashore naked. Carisi go work the Father up into talk or giving us something." I said giving out tasks as everyone scattered. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a message from Eliza.

"Miss. Lina… I need to make this quick. I'm sorry." She said as the message ended abruptly.

"Amaro. You alright?" Dodds asked as I nodded.

"Some personal things just came up. Dodds I'm normally not like this but I need to handle somethings right now." I said as Dodds nodded. I hurried to the elevator and called Rafi.

"Please tell me you got something good?" I asked hopeful.

"The judge still won't let lift the order." Rafi said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I just got a message from Eliza. I think she is trouble. She sounded panic and she said she was sorry but then the call was cut off." I said as Rafi sighed.

"Lina, I know this will kill you but you cannot intervene. I will make a call into CPS and see if I can get them out of there alright?" Rafi asked as I nodded.

"Thank you Rafi." I said as I walked out. I walked to get lunch and walked back.

"I got a call from Carisi, we got our man. Benson is coming back soon. 1PP cleared her." Dodds said as I sat at my desk. "Wow that was quick." I said as I sat at my desk.

"How are you doing?" Dodds asked as I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said as Dodds nodded as Carisi walked in. I got up and walked to the break room as he followed me in.

"Not now." I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Lina, can we please talk." Carisi said as I bit my lip. "Now is not the time." I said as I walked past him. I walked out and back to my desk to work on reports as everyone walked around me.

* * *

I was talking to Liv in her office as the door was knocked on and opened, revealing Dodds. "I'm sorry Lieutenant but there is a kid here to see Sargent Amaro, and he is refusing to talk to anyone else but her." Dodds said as I stood up.

"Who is it?" I asked confused as he moved aside and revealed Alexander Hamilton. "I'm sorry to bother you I just don't know who else could help." Alex started to ramble as he walked in.

"Alex? What happened? Is everything okay with John?" I asked as he nodded.

"It's about Eliza…" He said as my heart stopped.

"What?" I asked as he looked down.

"Lina why don't Dodds and I give you some time alone with Alexander." Liv said as she got up and walked out with Dodds.

"What's wrong with Eliza?" I asked as he sat in the chair I was in.

"It's not just Eliza… It's Angelica and Peggy too. I'm worried about them. They never come to school anymore, and I went to their house… They are covered in cuts and bruises. I tried to talk to them about it but when I did, their dad would always yell at them. I saw Peggy today when I was out with John... Peggy was dressed weird, she looked like a prostitute from a movie… She was with an older guy. She was wearing red and when she saw me… her eyes were black. I tried to talk to Eliza about it but I couldn't with her dad showing up telling her to go get ready… I'm worried about them. But the next part you can't tell my parents..." Alex said as I nodded. "I was looking at the back pages of the newspapers. Their names and pictures are in the escort pages…" He said as he pulled out a newspaper from his backpack and showed me. I saw Angelica's picture first, she had the name Angel instead. Then Eliza's was below her, she was called Lizzie, and Peggy was the one that shocked me. Her name was Maria and she wore dark red.

"When did this all start?" I asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Few weeks ago…" He said as I shook my head.

"Alexander does anyone else know?" I asked as he nodded.

"John saw her and wanted to say something but he couldn't." Alex said as I bit my lip.

"Okay, Alex thank you for coming to tell me." I said as he got up.

"Please tell me that you are going to help them." He said helpless as I nodded.

"I will." I said as I walked with him out of the room.

"Thank you." He said as I nodded. I watched him walk out as Fin and Sonny walk in pass Alex.

"Lieutenant can I talk to you?" I asked as she nodded and walked with me back to her office. "We need to set a honey trap." I said as she sat at her desk.

"What happened with Alexander?" She asked as I closed the door behind me.

"The sisters that I took care when they were younger and during the Laurens trail… He came by to tell me that their daddy is pimping them out." I said as I handed her the newspaper with the girls in the ads.

"How old are they?" She asked as I crossed my arms.

"Peggy is fifteen, Eliza sixteen almost seventeen, and Angelica is seventeen. Liv I know that it is a stretch but those Johns are committing statutory rape." I said as she nodded.

"Lina, we will. I will talk to Barba about setting up a sting." Liv said as I perked.

"Let me go bat my eyelashes. He owns me a favor anyway." I said as she nodded.

"Go." She said as I nodded. I walked out and grabbed my cardigan. I hurried out to the ADA's office and knocked on the door.

"Lina, you are here and willingly. What do you want?" Rafael asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I need a favor." I said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" He asked as I fiddled my fingers. "Do you remember the Laurens' trail?" I asked as Rafael nodded. "Yes, teenage boy kidnapped and raped. What is this about?" Rafael asked as I crossed my arms.

"The Schuyler Sisters… I have reason to believe that their father is pimping them. I want the okay to set up a honey trap." I said as Rafael snorted.

"I need more then maternal instinct." Rafael said as I showed him the article.

"The girls are underage. Rafi please." I said as he nodded.

"Lina, I have to make sure it is true." Rafael said. "I have a witness. Alexander Hamilton." I said as he nodded.

"Lina I have done multiple favors for you, you are running out of them." He said as I crossed my arms.

"And I have done multiple favors for you too. So we are even. Rafi I am asking you as a personal favor. Not for work." I said as he nodded.

"Alright fine. I'll get the warrant for you." He said as I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you papi." I said as I winked and walked out and back to the precinct. I walked in to the squad room.

"I got the okay. Dodds you want to be the honey pot?" I asked as he looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked as Liv nodded.

"Philip Schuyler is a wealthy man with three daughters. Well Lina has suspicions that the father is pimping them out. Dodds you are going to meeting the youngest Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler also known as Maria." Liv said as we nodded.

"I'll schedule the date while we get the hotel wired." Dodds said as we turned to walk away. "Amaro, a word." He said as I mutter damn it under my breath.

"Yes?" I asked as I faced him.

"These girls? I don't know the full story but should I know about anything?" He asked as I nodded.

"These girls are like daughters to me. I already know I have to recuse myself. But Dodds the Johns are committing rape. The youngest is fifteen years old." I said as he nodded.

"Okay just make sure you are nowhere near this case." He said as I nodded. "Copy that." I said as I walked back to my desk and sat down. I looked at a picture I had framed on my desk of The Sisters and I. I smiled at the old memory as Liv walked out.

"Alright we are set. Let's go now." She said as I got up and followed her with Carisi and Dodds. "Lina, don't get involved okay." Liv said as I nodded.

"Liv can I at least be there for the arrest to make sure she is okay?" I asked as she nodded.

"Alright. Fin and Rollins watched the hotel for the girl, Lina with me in the other room. Dodds don't do anything till she offers to do anything, then we will try to get the father to get here once the girl in inside and safe. Carisi I want you to watch to see who drops her off." Liv said as we nodded and walked out and to our cars. I got and drove to the cheap hotel. I got out and followed Liv and Dodds. We walked into a joining room as I sat at the bed.

"Dodds? You good?" I radioed to him as he looked up and gave me and Liv a thumbs up. He unbuttoned his button down dress shirt and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Sarge, Lieutenant we got a young female in red walking towards the hotel. Matches the picture of girl. A black town car is in the front waiting." Fin radioed to us.

"Copy that Fin. Watch the car. The girl is at the door." I said as Dodds opened the door and let in Peggy. I felt my heart sink as I saw Peggy in a dark red crop top and a black leather pencil skirt.

"You must be Maria." Dodds said as Peggy nodded.

"Yes sir. My agent read your little message. He said no credit card but cash. Means you're a man of honor, don't want a wife or girlfriend to know about me." She said slinking towards him.

"Easy sweetheart. Just wait a second." Dodds said as Peggy looked at him.

"Well aren't you interesting. Most guys want it fast before wifey shows up." She said as she put her hands on his chest.

"What do you charge?" He asked as Peggy looked up at him.

"Fifty dollars for a massage." She started to say as Dodds pushed her back lightly.

"I'm not here for a damn massage." He said getting angry as Peggy froze and started to shake, she flipped from seductive to the scared child she was inside. "Get me someone who will now!" Dodds yelled as Peggy started to try to run away. "No No No. You are not leaving till someone comes in and does what I want." Dodds yelled as he grabbed Peggy's wrist. "Get your phone out and call someone now." Dodds demanded as Peggy pulled out her phone.

"Angel… I need you to come. He is getting angry and he's h-hurting me." Peggy stuttered as I kept cringing to myself. She hung up and then a few moments later Fin radioed up to us a female walking towards the hotel.

"Lina does that look like anyone?" Liv asked as I nodded.

"Angelica. She is the oldest of the girls." I said as the door was banged on and Dodds opened and was greeted by a gun.

"Woah woah woah. She has a gun." Liv said as I got up and hurried to the other door as Dodds backed was Angelica motioned Peggy to come over to him.

"Rollins get up here now!" I demanded into the radio.

"Lina get back now." Liv said as she barged in with Rollins as Angelica dropped the gun in shocked as Liv handcuffed Angelica and Rollins handcuffed Peggy. "Let's get them to the station and put them in interview." Liv said as she handed Angelica off to Fin.

"Angelica?!" Peggy said as she started to fight against the cuffs.

"Peggy! Peggy calm down." Rollins said trying to get her to calm down.

"My name isn't Peggy. It's Maria." Peggy kept saying as Rollins finally got her under control. They got them out of the hotel room as I watched them.

"Carisi do we have eyes on the car?" I asked into the radio.

"No it left as soon as Rollins walked out of the youngest." Carisi said as I ran through my hair angered. "Damn it." I said as I walked out with Dodds.

"Amaro. You good?" He asked as I nodded. "I want to talk to the girls." I said as he shook his head no.

"Not till they give a statement." He said as I got into the car and drove back to the station. I walk into the station and as soon as I did, Peggy saw me and her face went cold. She was jerked into the interview room as Angelica was led into Liv's office.

"Let me at least to watch him." I said to Liv as she nodded.

"Okay." She said as she led me to the door.

"I will talk to her." I said as I nodded. Liv walked in as I watched them. "So Angelica, you want to tell me what happened?" Liv asked as Angelica shook her head no.

"My name is not Angelica. My name is Angel. I was defending my sister. She called me and said her date was going to hurt her." Angelica said as Dodds stood by me.

"I'm not going to press charges on her. She couldn't do anything anyways. The gun was on safety." Dodds said practically reading my mind.

"Thank you." I said looked at him softly as Angelica kept insisting that she was trying to help Peggy.

"Angel, you know that we are going to arrest you. Make this easier on yourself and tell me the truth." Liv insisted again as Angelica looked at the door.

"Miss. Lina will tell you. How she abandoned us with Daddy. She never once helped us." Angelica said as I put my hands over my mouth shocked. Liv looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as I looked through the glass.

"She never came by to help us. She forgot us and when Daddy sold Lizzie off. She never even bothered to come by. She is just like those other cops." Angelica said close to tears as Liv nodded.

"What other cops?" Liv asked as Angelica fiddled with her fingers.

"They are the ones that take kids away. They came by and no one ever said a word." Angelica said as Liv nodded.

"I am going to be right back." She said as she got up and walked out.

"Lina, what is she talking about you abandoning them?" Liv asked as I sighed.

"Their father got a lawyer to say that I was a danger to them and got a Protective Order against me. I couldn't have any communication with them at all. I've been working with a lawyer to get it thrown out but… Liv if I would have known of an allegation. I would have risked my shield for those girls. Angelica said that Eliza was sold. To who is what I want to know." I said as Liv put her hands up.

"I want you to go talk to her." Liv said as Dodds cleared his throat.

"Isn't Amaro recused?" He asked as I looked at him.

"That girl needs to clear the air with me. Let it be." I said bitterly as I walked in and saw her look at me.

"Well you now want to help?" Angelica said bitterly as I sat across him her.

"Angelica, can we please clear the air?" I asked as she glared at me.

"My name is Angel." She said as I shook my head.

"No it is Angelica." I said as she glared.

"You never cared about me or my sisters!" Angelica said angered as I clenched my fists then soften.

"Angelica you are going to listen to me because I am the only person in your life that is wanting what is best in your life right now, you know that none of that is true. I love you sisters and you more than anything in this life. I never once knew anything about your Father hurting you the way he was… Your father got a lawyer to lie about me and I was told if I didn't want to go to jail. I was to stay away from you girls. Angelica, I could care less about jail if it meant you being safe." I said pleading as she softens.

"Really?" She asked as I nodded.

"Really." I said as I nodded. "Angelica I need you to tell my Lieutenant and I what happened to Eliza so that we can find her." I said slowly as she shook her head.

"I don't want them to get hurt any more…" Angelica said as I nodded.

"What do you mean them?" I asked as she looked down from my gaze.

"Eliza is pregnant… That's why Daddy sent her away…" Angelica said as Liv walked in.

"Okay, do you remember who took her?" Liv asked as Angelica nodded. "He had an Irish accent. His name was like a superhero… His name was Flash, He wore an old fashion newspaper boy hat." Angelica said as I nodded.

"Okay, what happened when Flash took Eliza?" I asked as Angelica fiddled a little more.

"Eliza got sent away because she would always try to run off and would talk back to our dates… Daddy called Eliza downstairs. She walked downstairs alone… Peggy and I watched at the top. Daddy said that Eliza is going to go away. Eliza kept arguing with him. But Daddy slapped so hard. He made her stop talking. Daddy told the man that he needed to break her in and get rid of Eliza's issue as Daddy would call it…" Angelica said as I nodded.

"Did he have car?" Liv asked as she nodded. "It was an old black car… Flash kept telling Eliza to get in and be a good lass… She wouldn't listen till Daddy smacked her and she finally fell. She was crying and kept looking back at us." Angelica said as Liv nodded.

"Okay. Is there anything about the car that makes it stand out?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Eliza cracked the window… Can I see Peggy?" Angelica asked as I looked at Liv.

"After Lina talked to her okay." Liv said as I got up.

"Miss. Lina… Please find Eliza… Everything that has happened and everything I have done was to protect Peggy and Eliza. I'm sorry." Angelica said as I see started to stagger her breathing.

"I will do everything in my power to get her back okay?" I said as she nodded. I got up and walked out with Liv.

"Does the name Flash ring any bells?" I asked as Liv nodded.

"Rollins." Liv called out into the squad room.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Rollins answered as she got up.

"Call Declan Murphy, set up something up." Liv said as she nodded.

"How is Peggy?" I asked as I looked into the interview room.

"She isn't talking." Rollins said as I sighed.

"I'll talk to her. Get Murphy alone and I will chat with him." I said as Liv put her hands up.

"Lina, I don't think that would work out so well." Liv said as I shook my head.

"Liv please. I need to get Eliza back." I said as she shook her head.

"I know you do. Lina but you need to focus on dealing with the sisters here." Liv said as I nodded.

"Alright. Let me talk to Peggy." I said as I followed her into the interview room.

"I'm not talking to you." Peggy said looking away from me.

"Peggy look at me." I said as she glared at me. "My name isn't Peggy. It's Maria. Can I please leave." She said as I sat in front of her.

"No. Peggy I need you to talk to me please." I said as she shook her head no.

"My name is not." She started to say as I looked at her.

"Margarita Schuyler. Your name is not Maria. It is Margarita Schuyler, your sisters and I call you Peggy. Now please listen to me." I said firmly as she looked me dead in the eye.

"Why should I listen to you. You don't give a damn about me." Peggy said bitterly as I looked at her.

"Margarita Schuyler you watch your language. I do care about you. I know that it seems that I don't care and I abandoned you but that is not true, now you are going to listen to me because I am the only person in your life that is wanting what is best in your life right now, you know that none of that is true. I love you sisters and you more than anything in this life. I never once knew anything about your Father hurting you the way he was… Your father got a lawyer to lie about me and I was told if I didn't want to go to jail. I was to stay away from you girls. Peggy, I could care less about jail if it meant you and your sisters being safe." I said as she took a struggling breath.

"Really?" She asked as I nodded. "Really. Honey I need you to talk to me." I said softly as she looked around.

"No… I can't… Lizzie will get hurt so will the baby." Peggy said now sounding like the scared kid she truly was.

"Eliza won't get hurt. Peggy I need you to talk to me." I said as she nodded slowly.

"Okay, I am going to be right back okay." I said softly as I got up from the table and walked out.

"I got her talking. Lieutenant do you want me to do the interview?" I asked as she nodded.

"Rollins is still trying to get Flash. Talk to the girls and find out what is going on." Liv said as I nodded.

"Copy that." I said as I walked back into the interview room.

"Miss. Lina… I'm sorry…" Peggy said softly as I looked at her.

"It's not your fault hon. None of this is your fault. I should have told your father I wasn't going to give you back when you were younger." I said as I sat in front of her.

"Daddy wasn't mean at first. He would yell like normal but then he would invite friends over and they would give him money. He would tell Angelica that she would have to entertain them. Then when she won't they would hit her. Then it happened to Eliza, she was stubborn. She would have blood come out of her nose and mouth. They would be nice to me if I listened. I didn't want to do what they told me to do. It was wrong… They would touch me in private places." Peggy said crying as I handed her a tissue.

"It's over now honey. I swear the men that hurt you and your sisters are going to jail or hell whichever comes first." I said putting my hand on her wrist. "I'm going to be right back." I said as I got up and walked out. "Please tell me that Rollins got Flash?" I asked as Rollins nodded.

"He is coming. He is meeting me by the pier." Rollins said as I grabbed my coat and tossed it one.

"Lina what are you doing?" Fin asked as I fixed my coat.

"I am getting Eliza back. Tell Liv or Dodds to meet me at the pier." I said as I walked away. I walked to the elevator.

"Dodds is already waiting downstairs." Rollins said as I nodded.

"Okay." I said as I pressed the button. I hurried outside to the car where Dodds was waiting.

"You sure you want to talk to Flash?" Dodds asked as I nodded.

"I'm getting Eliza back. Once all of the girls are back, I will recuse myself entirely." I said as Dodds started to drive to a darker part of the pier as storm clouds rolled in. I saw an old beat up town car waiting as we parked in the shadows. I got out and waited as I heard Murphy walked towards us.

"Manda?" Declan asked as I flipped him over and pinned him to the hood of my car.

"Amaro?!" Murphy asked as he struggled.

"Rollins sends her regards." I said as I cuffed his ass. "Where is she?" I asked as he kept fighting against me.

"Who?!" He asked as I kneed the back of his thigh.

"Eliza Schuyler. Where is she! I know you have her!" I yelled as Dodds got out and pulled me off of Murphy.

"How do you know that? Why are you looking for her?" Murphy asked as Dodds uncuffed him. "Because her sisters just got arrested for prostitution. They are underage and are pimped out. Their Papi sold Eliza to you and she is pregnant. Now before I grab my gun and shot you, tell me where the girl is." I said as Dodds got between Murphy and me.

"Okay Sergeant Amaro, take a breath." Dodds said as Murphy chuckled derivatively.

"They actually made you Sergeant?" Murphy asked as I glared at him.

"Lieutenant Murphy I understand you are undercover. But that girl is the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter. Please tell me where she is." I said calming myself down.

"I can't tell you where she is." Murphy said as I tried to contain myself.

"What do you mean you can't!" I yelled as I shoved him against the car. "Amaro, calm down." Dodds said getting in the middle.

"Murphy. This girl is a daughter to. This is like if I never told you where Jessie was!" I said as he glared at me.

"I can't tell you because that girl would end up dead Amaro. If you cared about her then you wouldn't intervene." Murphy said as I shook my head.

"Murphy. We need to save her. I am the only person that girl has left." I said with my heart breaking. I heard crying inside one of the building as I looked at Dodds. "Keep him here." I said as I pulled out my gun and walked towards one of the buildings. I moved the door open and walked inside of the dark building. "Anyone in here?" I asked as I moved towards the crying. I saw a room with a light on as I moved towards it. I stood in front of it and kicked it open. I pointed my gun and then dropped it as I saw Eliza, bloody and crying, while she was laying on her side. "Oh no. Eliza, honey." I said as I dropped down to my knee and pulled her into a hug.

"Miss. Lina? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Eliza said crying into my shoulder as I started to cry.

"It's okay honey. Your safe now. I got you." I said as I stroked the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She said as I picked up her and carried her out of the building as Dodds ran over to us. "I got her!" I yelled as I ran to him.

"I'll call Liv, get her to the hospital." Dodds said as I put her in the back seat of the car. "You understand you are signing her death warrant and your right?" Murphy said as I took his gun and shot it into the water. I took my pocket knife and cut my forearm and wiped it on the sidewalk.

"Now it looks like you took care of the problem." I said as I wrapped my scarf around my forearm. I got in the front seat and started to drive to the hospital.

"Miss. Lina. Please… don't let them hurt me?" Eliza asked as my heart broke.

"I won't honey. I'm here now. No one will ever hurt you again." I said as we arrived at the hospital. I parked and helped her out of the car. I helped her walk inside as we were meet with a wheelchair.

"Eliza honey, they are going to help you okay." I said as she started to panic.

"Please, Please don't let them take me." She said panicked as I calmed her.

"It's okay Eliza. They need to make sure you are okay. Let them take care of you then you will be right there." I said as she finally calmed down. The nurses wheeled her away. I sighed as she looked back at me, I turned and walked away to the waiting room.

"Amaro." Liv said as she walked towards me.

"She's okay. The nurses are taking care of her. Once she is out of the hospital. I am completely recusing myself." I said as she shook her head. "You disobeyed my orders Catalina. Why?" She asked sternly as I looked down.

"Liv, those girls are like daughters to me. CPS failed them once and now they don't trust cops. Lieutenant, I am sorry I disobeyed your orders but I needed to." I said as I looked down.

"Lina. I need to you to be honest. You haven't been yourself, not acting like yourself and you have been complaining about being sick. Is there any chance there is another reason?" Liv asked softly as I looked at her.

"Do you think I am pregnant?" I asked as she nodded. "I think you are…" Liv said as the doctor walked out.

"Miss. Amaro?" She asked as I stood up.

"We finished Elizabeth's rape kit. She was pregnant but miscarried the baby just recently. She suffers extreme signs of sexual assault and abuse. She had alcohol in her bloodstream." The doctor said as I closed my eyes.

"Can I see her?" I asked as the doctor nodded.

"Alright." The doctor said as I followed him to a hospital room. I walked in and sighed as I saw her laying in the hospital bed.

"Eliza, honey. How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"I'm scared. Miss. Lina, they are going to hurt me… they will hurt me like they hurt Angie… and Peggy-y. I need to go back! If I don't then they hurt them." Eliza said started to panic as I touched her wrist gentle. "Eliza, honey. Angelica and Peggy are safe. They are why I found out. Eliza I am so sorry that I never knew. Your father lied and told me that if I ever came near your sisters or you again that I would lose my shield. But if I would have known…" I said as she patted my hand. "Miss. Lina… it's not your fault." Eliza said as I smiled at her.

"You know once we are out of here. We can upstate like we did before when you and your sister lived with me." I said as Eliza nodded.

"To the cottage by the sea?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as she drifted off to sleep. I got up and kissed her forehead gently and walked out.

"She just feel asleep Lieutenant. I am really sorry about disobeying your orders." I said guiltily as she nodded.

"Lina. I know how much those girls mean to you." Liv said as we walked out.

"Do you mind if I take a few weeks off. I want to take the girls upstate and have them around me for a bit so that they can trust me." I asked as Liv nodded.

"I'm taking it you have a lot of vacation time?" Liv asked as I nodded.

"I don't about hundred and four." I said with a smile.

"Are Angelica and Peggy okay when you left them?" I asked as she nodded.

"I had Rollins put them together and they were in tears, fell asleep in the interview room." Liv said as I smiled softly.

"Are you going to tell Carisi?" Liv asked as I froze.

"I don't yet…" I said as I got in my car.

"You know you need to." Liv said as I nodded.

"Not till I know for sure." I said as I nodded.

"Alright." Liv said as she patted the top of my car. I started and drove back to the station and walked up as I felt my stomach churn. I walked into the squad room and ignored everyone as I walked into the interview room and knocked on the door softly as I walked in. Angelica bolted up as she saw me and soften.

"Hey, I'm going to take you back to my place okay." I said as she nodded and shook Peggy gently. "I'm sorry…" She said gently as she looked up and saw me.

"It's okay hon. I have some news girls. We found Eliza." I said as their eyes widen.

"Is she okay!?" Angelica asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, she is. She is in the hospital for the night but we are getting her tomorrow then we are going up state." I said as they smiled and stood up.


	20. Chapter 20

I stood in the kitchen starting to cook some fired eggs as Eliza and Peggy sat at the table as they chattered as Angelica walked inside with a bag full of shells. "There you are Angie. I was starting to worry." I said as she put the shells on the table and slipped off her sweatshirt.

"I wanted to take a walk. Clear my head that's all." Angelica said as I heard my phone ring in the living room.

"Angelica, watch the eggs for me." I said kissing the side of her head as I hurried in. I grabbed my phone and answered it. "Amaro." I said as I sat next to Albert who was laying on the couch.

"Amaro, it's Dodds. Benson wanted me to call you and give you a heads up." Dodds said as I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Heads up on what?" I asked as I got up and looked into the kitchen and saw the girls eating contently.

"Yates, and Rudnick escaped from Greenhaven." Dodds said as my jaw dropped.

"What do you mean they escaped?" I asked shocked as I felt my heart starting to race as I thought about all the horrible things those two men have done to women.

"They escaped with the help from someone on the inside. We don't know if he is coming after you yet but the Lieutenant is sending Fin and me to come get you and the girls." Dodds said as I nodded.

"No. Don't come and get us yet. The girls finally are okay being here by themselves in a room without me and I don't need them to worry about me or two crazy bastards while they are alone in the city." I said as I heard people in the background.

"Lieutenant Benson is giving you the okay but Amaro." Dodds said as I heard Carisi in the back.

"Dodds I'll be fine. I got my gun." I said as I heard orders being given in the background.

"Alright, just watch your back." Dodds said as I put my hand on my stomach.

"I will, thanks Dodds." I said as I hung up.

"What was that about Miss. Lina?" Peggy asked as I put my phone on the counter. "Work stuff. How was breakfast?" I asked as I grabbed me a plate as my phone rang again.

"Dios mi what on earth." I said as I picked up. "Amaro." I said answered as I ate some of the eggs.

"Hey. I know were not on the best terms but can we please talk?" Carisi said as I nodded.

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked as I put my phone down. "Girls, do you mind if you head upstairs and tidy up. I need to handle some work stuff?" I asked as they nodded and hurried upstairs.

"Look, I know I am in no position to tell you what you should be doing but I think it would be best if you came back to Manhattan with the girls." Carisi said as I shook my head.

"Sonny. I know you care a lot about me but me being on the job with the girls alone in Manhattan worrying about me and two nutcases isn't the best idea." I said as I started to clean up.

"Cat, I'm more worried about Yates coming after you then anything." Carisi said as I heard him pacing.

"Sonny, can we please not beat around the bush. I know that Liv didn't send you in to call me to get me back in the city. What is the real reason?" I asked as I put a dish in the sink.

"I want us. I want you back… I know I made a huge mistake but I am regretting every single day. Liv told me that you were pregnant. I know I'm the father." Carisi said as I froze.

"Lina. Come on please I made a horrible mistake by screwing with Rollins but please. I am so sorry, let me back into your life." Carisi pleaded as I looked out at the stormy bay.

"Sonny… I…" I stuttered as I gripped my arm.

"Please Lina, give me another chance?" Sonny asked as I bit my lip.

"After this. Then we will talk about it." I said as I heard him sigh contently.

"Thank you." He said as I hung up. I put my phone on the counter and went around locking all the doors.

"Girls?" I called up the stairs, I heard no response and walked upstairs and heard them talking.

"That's the man that hurt Miss. Lina. He escaped" Angelica said as I peeked into their bedroom and saw the television on and was watching.

"What's going on girls?" I asked confused as they turned off the TV quickly to pretend I didn't hear them.

"Nothing…" Peggy said lying as I shook my head.

"I know you guys saw the news. It's alright, I know about Yates." I said as the girls looked down.

"Miss. Lina, how are you able to handle that?" Eliza asked as she sat on her bed. "Handle what?" I asked as I leaned against door frame.

"With what that man did to you? Why doesn't it bother you?" Angelica asked confused as I sighed and walked into the room.

"Well… When it happened I didn't want to think about it anymore. I had to push it down and couldn't let him control my life." I said as I sat on Peggy's bed next to her as Angelica sat next to Eliza.

"Miss. Lina, what if he comes after you?" Peggy asked as she look up at me.

"Then he is going to be greeted with a few things of lead." I said as she giggled. "Now, why don't you turn on something downstairs to watch while I work on something for work." I said as they nodded and got up. I followed them down the stairs as my phone went off again. "Go on, and pick something." I said as they walked into the living room and I picked up my phone.

"Benson." Liv answered as I leaned against the counter.

"What can I do to help from Long Beach?" I asked as I tapped on the counter.

"Do you think you can go talk to the head of person that everyone answers to on Long Island?" Liv asked as I nodded.

"I can do that." I said as I watched the girls pick a movie and put it on.

"Good, mind meeting up with them on Long Beach. I'll send you all the info." Liv said as I nodded.

"Copy that." I said as I hung up.

"Miss. Lina, is everything okay?" Peggy asked looked at me worried as I nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I have to leave you girls alone for a bit, okay?" I asked as Angelica looked at her sisters then back to me.

"You'll be back right?" Eliza asked trying to conceal panic.

"Of course mija. I need to go talk to the Long Beach PD about something that came up at work. I will be back as soon as I can." I said as she nodded.

"Okay Miss. Lina." Eliza said softly as I nodded.

"Okay." I said as I hurried out of the den and upstairs to my little room to pull out a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeve navy blue shirt. I wrapped a black scarf around my neck as I got dress quickly as I clipped my shield onto my hip and grabbed my gun. I put it on my hip as I looked at myself in the mirror. I throw my hair into a messy bun and sighed. I slipped into a pair of tennis shoes and stood still for a moment.

"You choose the wrong cop, Yates." I said to myself as I grabbed my vest and slipped it on. I hurried down stairs and walked into the den. "Alright, now. I will be right back. Stay inside and if anyone tries to get in here. Take that shotgun and fire away." I said kissing each of their foreheads.

"We will be fine Miss. Lina." Angelica said as I shook my head.

"I know but I just worry." I said as they hugged me.

"I'll see you later okay." I said as they nodded and grabbed my umbrella. "I love you girls." I said before I walked out and hurried to my car and started to drive. I drove to the police station and walked into the station. "I'm looking for your Chief." I flashing my badge as an older gentlemen walked out of a office in the center of the madness.

"You must be Sergeant Amaro. I'm Chief Louis, Your Lieutenant just called me and said you are who we are answering to." He said as I nodded.

"Well. Let's get this going. Do we have anything at all?" I asked as I walked with him into an office.

"All we know is that the two may be traveling with a female. They also may dress in women's clothing." He said as I nodded.

"Chief, I want every single officer you have to be ready for a briefing. I want the civilians off the streets." I said as he nodded.

"We already sent out a PSA across the news and they to stay inside and not to approach these men but to call 911. I am also sending out the message to the rest of Long Island." He said as we walked out of his office. "Alright, listen up. This Sergeant Cat Amaro from Manhattan SVU. She is the head honcho of us all. Listen to her." Chief Louis said as I felt all eyes on me.

"Alright, suspects Gregory Yates and Carl Rudnick have escaped from Greenhaven Correctional. These men are dangers to society and should be thought to be armed and dangerous. Women, do not find yourself alone. These men take advantage of singled out females. Make sure you are with someone at all times and wear your vest please. Don't get yourself shot." I said as they all scattered. I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out. "Amaro?" I said as I walked into the quiet office.

"Detective Amaro. My you seem to be tense." Yates said in his monotone voice as I froze. I grabbed a pen and started to write note.

"Yates. What are you doing? You know that running with Rudnick isn't going to do any good." I said as I showed the note to the Chief and he started to call Liv.

"You know what I want right, Kitty?" He asked as I took a struggling breath.

"What is that Yates?" I asked as the Chief finally got Liv and explained was going on.

"I really want to play with those daughters of yours. Especially the youngest. Her name is Penny, or Peggy. That is what it is. She would be just like you. So stubborn, so scared." Yates said as I took a struggling breath.

"How do you know about her?" I asked startled as before the line went dead and my eyes grew wide.

"Benson wants to talk to you." Louis said as I nodded and called her.

"Liv. Yates…" I said before I found myself leaning against the desk.

"What did he said?" Liv asked as I took a deep breath.

"He wants to play with my daughters. He is threatening my girls. Liv, I will not hesitate to shot him if I see him." I said as anger grew in my stomach.

"Lina, I want you to get the girls and bring them here. Yates won't be stupid enough to come here." Liv said trying to calm me down as I nodded.

"Okay, I'll get them. I have Long Island taken care of." I said as I hung up and I walked out and got in my car. I started to head back to the house. I got out and hurried inside. "Girls?" I called out as I was greeted by silence. I felt fear starting to grow as I walked into the den and saw the blankets that the girls were covered were on the floor. "Angelica. Eliza. Peggy!?" I called out as I walked upstairs and peeked into their room and sighed. Angelica was writing at the desk listening to music through headphones while Eliza was reading a book with earbuds in with Peggy asleep with her head in Eliza's lap. "Hey. There you girls are. You weren't done stairs." I said as Eliza took out of earbuds and Peggy sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Someone kept knocking on the door and trying to peek into the window. We came upstairs and just tried to block out whoever it was." Angelica said as I nodded.

"Hey I want you girls to pack a bag. I need to drive you girls back to Manhattan and leave you at the station." I said as Peggy looked at me confused.

"Why are we going back to the city?" She asked sleepily as I leaned against the doorframe.

"I want you to stay at the station till we take care of Yates and everything." I said as they nodded. "Pack a bag of things to keep you busy." I said as the patted their door and walked away. I pulled out my phone and looked at the message that Liv sent me. I started to read as I heard the girls walk out. "Ready to go?" I asked as they nodded and followed me out the door. We walked to my car and I got in as they followed.

"Miss. Lina, why do we have to go back into the city?" Peggy asked as I started to drive away from Long Beach.

"Because Pegs. I want to make sure you girls are safe. You can hang out in the bunk room while I'm gone with work stuff bebita." I said as we got into Manhattan and my phone went off. I parked in front of the station as the girls and I got out and started to walk into the squad room as I saw Dodds getting off the phone.

"Amaro, you're here, I thought you said you would stay in Long Beach." Dodds said as I put my keys on my desk as Dodds noticed the girls. "These must be your girls." Dodds said smiling at them softly as Peggy hide behind me scared as I put my hand on hers, Angelica and Eliza huddled next to each other, nervously.

"Yeah, these are my mijas. You girls remember Sargent Dodds right?" I asked as Peggy nodded and gave him a timid wave. "I'll explain everything in second. Come on girls follow me." I said as they nodded and followed me into the bunk room and Peggy sat on one of the beds.

"Do we have to stay here?" Peggy whined as I nodded.

"Yeah for now Peggy. Don't worry hon. No one will come in, I promise." I said as Peggy yawned and fell asleep.

"Miss. Lina, why are we here? Why couldn't we stay at the beach?" Eliza asked softly as I took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you girls right now." I said as Angelica sat next to Peggy's head and rubbed her shoulder. "This is what is best for you girls right now. Okay." I said softly as they nodded.

"Okay, but promise us that you will call us to let us know you are okay?" Angelica asked worried as I nodded.

"I will, I promise mijas." I said as I looked at them and kissed their foreheads and then knelt next to Peggy and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later mija." I said as I brushed her hair back and got up. "I'll be back soon okay." I said as they nodded and I walked out. I walked into the squad room where Dodds was waiting for me.

"Want to explain?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yates… made contact with me. He said he wanted to play with my daughters. He had this interest in Peggy and I told Liv. She said to bring them here. Why were you waiting for me?" I said as I sat in my chair. His phone went off as he picked it up.

"They found out who helped then get out. Found her locked in a trunk of the car that they used to escape. Liv has her and wants us to talk to her." Dodds said as I nodded and got up too quickly as I felt light headed and nearly could keep myself up as Dodds look at me worried.

"You good?" He asked as I nodded.

"Sorry." I said as I finally got up and we walked out. I got into the car and we started to drive to the trailer that was set up by the NYPD as I got out. I walked in as I saw Liv trying to reason with a woman who was cuffed to a chair.

"They didn't do anything wrong just like William Lewis did." She said as I cleared my throat.

"You know that those men have done horrible things to women correct? I should know, I was one of them." I said as Liv looked at me and let me take the lead.

"I don't know where they are." She said as I knelt in front of her.

"Yates threaten my daughters. You can probably answer that one,How?" I said as she looked at me and nodded.

"You're the cop that adopted the sisters that were pimped out by their father." She asked as I nodded. "I showed the article to them." She said as I took a deep breath and remember the article.

"You need to help us." I said as she shook her head.

"I don't know where they went. Yates said to kill me but Carl shot into the air and left me in the trunk." She said as I got up.

"God, take her in and let's find these bastards." I said as I walked away. I walked out and pulled my coat closer to me as I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Carisi and my heart started to pound out of my chest.

"You're here?" He asked as he finally got to me as I nodded.

"Where are the girls?" He asked as I looked down.

"They are at the station. It's better if I am here right now." I said as he nodded.

"Carisi, Amaro. I want you two to go back to Long Beach. We might have a lead on Rudnick." Liv said as I nodded and Sonny and I went to the car.

"Hey we have a lead on Yates." Dodds said as I looked at Liv and she nodded.

"Amaro, go with Dodds and Lindsay." She said as I nodded and hurried to the car where Lindsay was waiting for me and we hurried. We started to drive till it got dark and was storming. Dodds slowed down and came to a stop as I furrowed my brow.

"Something is not right here." Dodds said as I noticed an abandoned police squad car. We got out and approached the car as I noticed a body on the ground. I hurried over to it and put my finger on the unconscious body of the uniformed officer and felt no pulse.

"Nothing." I said as shots rang out. I covered the back of my neck. I saw Dodds laying on the ground as I saw Lindsay take off after the shooter. "Erin! Stop!" I shouted after her as I scurried to Dodds and saw that his arm was starting to bleed. "Damn it!" I said as I started to put pressure on his wound. I grabbed his radio and pressed the button. "Officer down! We need a bus now!" I said as Dodds looked up at me.

"Go after Lindsay, make sure she does not do anything." Dodds said as I took off my scarf and tied it tightly around his wound as he let out a loud hiss.

"You should be fine till EMS shows up." I said as I got up quickly. I took off after Lindsay as I made it to an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. "Detective Lindsay!" I yelled as I pulled out my gun and started to look for her as I felt someone behind me. I whipped behind me saw no one. "Yates. I know you are here." I called out as I was greeted by silence and snow starting to fall. "You threaten me, my girls and my city. Come out you coward!" I yelled as I heard snow crutching behind me. I made it to the back of the house and saw Lindsay laying in the snow. "Erin!" I said startled as I helped her stand up as she clutched a note in her hand.

 _"See you Chicago Erin."_ It read as I shook my head.

"Let's go." I said as she and I walked back to where I saw Dodds being lifted in a gurney. Liv hurried over to me. "We couldn't find him." I said as she saw the note in Lindsay's hand. Before Liv could speak, I put my hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "Voight might want to talk to her about going rouge." I said as Liv nodded

"We got Rudnick are in custody. Carisi managed to get him in Long Beach." Liv said as I watched EMTs put Dodds in the back of ambulance.

"Liv, I'm ready to come back." I said as she nodded.

"Come back tomorrow." Liv said as I nodded.

"Go get your girls and go home." Liv said as I nodded.

"Copy that." I said as I got into one of the car and pulled out my phone. I called Angelica and started to drive.

"Miss. Lina?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah hon. I'm on my way to get you girls." I said as I made my way back into the city. "I'll be there soon." I said as I hung up and called Sonny. "Hey…" I said nervously as I heard him take a deep breath.

"Hey, do you want to talk?" He asked as I nodded.

"Well. I still have to take care of the girls and get their stuff from Long Beach." I said rambling as I parked at station.

"How about after you are done. You give me a call and then I come over." Sonny said as I smiled.

"Okay. I'll call you later." I said as I hung up and started to walk inside and headed to the bunk room where I saw the three girls fast asleep on one of the larger bunks as I smiled and closed the door softly.

"Girls wake up." I said as shook them lightly as Angelica jumped at my touch as she saw it was me and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly as she shook her head.

"It's fine." She said as the other girls woke up.

"Miss. Lina!" Eliza and Peggy said as they wrapped their arms around my neck.

"Come on my loves. Let's get out of here. You girls have school tomorrow." I said as they got up and they gather their things.

"Are we going back to the beach?" Eliza asked sleepily as I nodded.

"We are going to pack up our things and come back to the city. You girls are going back to school and I have work." I said as Angelica stretched her arms out.

"Let's go." I said as I bit my lip and we headed out. We piled into my car and started to drive back to the beach house. I parked and we got out. "Now go pack your things okay." I said as they hurried upstairs and I followed them upstairs and went into my room. I started to pack up my clothes and things. I rubbed my eyes tired as I finished my packing and whistled for Albert to come. He came trotting into my room and I started to rub his head. "Let's go boy." I said as I turned off the light and walked down the hall to the girls. "Ready to go ladies?" I asked as they nodded and finished packing.

"Miss. Lina, do we have to leave?" Angelica asked as I nodded.

"Yeah Angie, we have to. We need to go back to normal." I said as she looked down and we followed downstairs and I turned off all the lights. They hurried out to the car with Albert following after them. I put my hand on my stomach as I smiled and locked the front door as I walked to the car and got in. "Alright, let's go home." I said as I looked back at the girls and they nodded sleepily and I started to drive away. I peeked back to the back seat to see them fast asleep as I drove across the bridge. I parked in front of my building. "Alright girls, let's get inside." I said as they woke up and they dragged themselves and their baggage upstairs as they fell into their beds. I covered them up and smiled. "Good nights bebitas." I said as I turned off the light and closed the door. I sighed and pulled out my phone. "Let's talk." I said as I sat on my couch.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Sonny said as I took a deep breath and hung up. I got up and walked into my room and took off my jeans and my button-down, I slipped into a pair black leggings and a long marron knitted sweater as I heard someone knock on my door. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail as I padded my way out of my room and opened the front door to reveal Sonny.

"Hi…" I said as I let him in.

"Hey…" He said as I let out a nervous sigh. "I want to talk about us and the baby." Sonny said as I sat on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Okay." I said as he sat next to me.

"I'm really am sorry Catalina. I made a drunken mistake that ruined us and your friendship with Rollins. I hated myself for weeks after I hurt you the way I did." Sonny said as I nodded.

"I know you, you've said this speech a trillion times but Sonny. I don't know if I could trust you again. I loved you with all my heart then you cheated on me with her and when I found out I was pregnant with our baby. I didn't know what to do. I found out two days after you cheated on me with Rollins. I didn't tell anyone but Liv. I haven't told Nick yet." I said as he shook his head.

"Please let me back into your life. You need me and so does the baby." Sonny said. "I'll think about it okay. I don't want to have this huge dramatic change right now. I finally have full custody of the girls and then the baby is happening. I just want to think on it okay." I said as I closed my eyes and felt him get up.

"Okay. I'll let you think about it." He said as I nodded and I watched him walk out and I sighed. I latched the door and turned off the lights. I walked into my room and fell into bed and passed out for the rest of the night.


End file.
